How does it feel to find out you're a nation?
by Lina Destin3
Summary: The nations, both original and nyotalia versions, don't know their identities as nations. They think they are normal human beings and they're finally starting to realize their lives are pretty strange for normal human beings, and things are finally starting to unfold and leave them hungering for answers.
1. Chapter 1

"I feel like L.A. Anything can happen to you and me"

Amelia E. Jones' iPod plays her shuffled songs as a morning alarm. All this girl's favorite songs have a state or American city reference in them. She's noticed the odd trend in her favorite picks but she just figured all the best songs reference "the world."

Welcome to the United States.

This is her world.

Amelia has no idea anything exists outside of the United States of America. She's never seen a world map and she figured all those countries like Italy, Japan, Sweden, and Mexico that she has seen in movies were all made up by the writers.

Amelia stretches her arms and hops out of her bed in the hotel room. She grabs a brush and runs it through her short and very cute sandy brown hair as she strides over to the balcony window. She smiles down at the gorgeous beach, still running the brush through her hair. Twirling away from the window, she hops over to the United States map that she always tapes up in every hotel room she stays at. She stays at a different hotel/motel/inn every night because she's constantly roaming the states. Amelia E. Jones, the free spirited vagabond. Can't be tamed.

"Goodbye, California. You were beautiful yesterday. Loved all the adventures! And here's to many more in the future!" She dashes away from the map to blow a kiss at the ocean before hopping over to the map again. "Let's see. What do I feel like today?" her eyes sparkle as she moves her fingertip down south on the map. "My favorite McDonald's in Mississippi, cannot wait to see the locals again!" her fingertip shifts again "then I think I'll hit up Kentucky for some batting practice."

She's beauty and she's grace. She's Miss United States!

Amelia shoves her hands into the pockets of her bomber jacket, casually chewing Dubble Bubble and striding down the street to the airport.

This little girl can get away with anything... And she doesn't even know why. She doesn't know that it's not normal. And she thinks that everyone gets called

"Miss America!" the airport staff immediately greet her. "First class flight to Mississippi. I'm on it."

"You're my hero!" an ecstatic woman screams from not too far behind Amelia. Amelia just casually turns her head and blows a bubble until it pops around her lips, following the airport staff into first class.

She doesn't ever have to pay for anything. Everyone adores her.

At McDonald's

"Howdy y'all!" Amelia chimes, walking into a McDonald's in the heart of Jackson, Mississippi. The entire restaurant was silent as she was being stared at by everyone inside. There was one man in particular who she had never seen before but he looked incredibly familiar. He was tall, had a kinda large frame, had sandy colored shaggy hair but his eyebrows were dark brown. He had blue eyes, wore glasses, had just the tiniest hint of a baby face and

"Hey! I JUST said that!"

the loudest, most irritating voice you have ever heard.

It was bad enough the two of them looked so much alike... They were also both wearing the exact same bomber jacket. Amelia rolls her eyes and then the two of them stand side by side, both pouty and awkward, arms folded and glaring at the menu.

"I'll have..." They both say at the same time and then groan.

Amelia was about to pull all her hair out. She lets out a softish girly type scream and then says "I'll have a cheeseburger please"

"I'll have 40 cheeseburgers" Mr. Irritating one ups her.

"WITH A COKE. GIVE ME A COKE TOO!" Amelia is extremely competitive.

"I'll have 40 cheeseburgers with a Coke" the man follows.

Amelia loses it and has this guy on the ground in one tackle "40 CHEESEBURGERS, GIVE ME A DANG COKE, AND A LARGE... NO AN EXTRA LARGE FRY! AN EXTRA LARGE! SUPER. SIZE. ME."

The annoying guy rolls his eyes behind his crooked glasses, slowly pushes Amelia off of him, and stands up to fix his glasses and adjust his tie. Pouty Amelia stands up with him.

The cashier is entirely unfazed. "Got it. Y'all want me to put the orders together?"

"Together?" the man asks.

"Why?" Amelia asks.

"Well, Mr. and Miss Amer..." the wide eyed cashier starts but falters. All of the customers in the restaurant were staring at these two, wondering why they didn't get it. "You two look the same" he finally states.

You could hear a pin drop.

"I look like a nerdburger?" Amelia finally breaks the silence with some sass.

Now, it turns out this annoying guy is actually really really dumb. "What? Why would you say that? You look like a foxy lady" he says in his extremely irritating voice.

WHOMP

In a flash of rage, Amelia had whipped her baseball bat out of her backpack she had slung over her shoulders and slammed the weapon right into the man's skull.

He had collapsed to the ground and his glasses went skidding across the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! You were just being a pervert, and all I could see was red and oh my gosh I'm so sorry I'm calling the ambulance" Amelia starts to dig for her phone out of her backpack but the guy then gets up.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's cool"

Amelia's jaw dropped. No cracked skull. He wasn't bleeding. No bruise, he should've AT LEAST been bruised.

The guy just casually rubs his neck, giving her a friendly smile. "Where are my glasses? I really hope my glasses aren't cracked" he feels around the floor and then finally picks them up.

Amelia stares equally shocked at the glasses. They looked as good as new. Not even a hairline fracture.

The man smiles down as he cleans them. "My glasses are really special to me. When the glare hits the glass, I can see Texas."

Amelia peers in as he tilts his glasses towards the light and sure enough, there was the land she loved so much.

"I meant you look like each other in a blood relative kind of way.. Like twins. I didn't mean to offend either of you" the cashier interrupts the two of them gazing down at a pair of glasses. The guy puts them back on and walks towards the cashier. "It's cool, bro"

"What name do you want me to put your separated order under, sir?"

"Alfred F. Jones"

Amelia's jaw drops again. "Alfred F. What?"

Alfred just stares at her with raised eyebrows.

"And what about you miss? What name should I put your order under?"

"Amelia E..."

"Amelia E. What?" the cashier inquires.

"Just Amelia E. I have to go."

She couldn't have bolted through those McDonald's doors faster. She was at the airport in record time and booked a flight to Kentucky immediately.

At a Baseball Diamond in Kentucky

The sun beat down hard on the dusty baseball diamond. Beads of sweat rolled down Amelia's face.

CRACK

Her baseball bat smacks into the ball.

Amelia licks her lips and tries again.

"Girl, you got game" some kids chewing gum and wearing grass stained clothes with a backwards baseball cap came walking up to her.

"I'm at this field every day and no one's better than you" the leader of the pack compliments her.

"Ahhh really?" she blushes, rubbing her sweaty, dirty face "I don't know... I feel like I was so much better in the 70's. I need to get back in shape again" she admits and the kids start busting out laughing.

"Sweetheart, you are at MOST 19" the main kid chuckles and blows a bubble.

"You're waaaaay too young to have been alive in the 70's. We're not buying it" the other kids laugh.

"But I promise you I was... Wait" Amelia had never thought to ask anyone this before "How many years until someone starts aging?"

The kids looked so confused at the honest question but they answered her "Like around 50 for it to like really start showing, I guess?"

Amelia stares at them all blankly, mouth half open, remembering that strange indestructible guy at McDonald's... Who seemed to have... So much in common with her. She offers them her baseball bat. "Hit me."

* * *

Author's note:

I don't know if I will continue this, but I am willing to! I need feedback! I need to know if y'all liked it before I think up the next chapter. I am going to include other characters, this story won't just be about male and female America. If you want your state to have a shoutout, or if you want your country to have a shoutout if you're not from the U.S., let me know in your review!


	2. Seeing Stars

Three ten year old kids brutally beating her with a baseball bat and she still feels like a million bucks.

They hit her lightly at first, then harder and gradually harder and harder as they started to realize that this girl wasn't getting hurt. She was on the ground from the blows and they just kept coming and coming, but still no injury.

Running as fast as she could across the baseball diamond, tears flying off her cheeks, baseball bat in her right hand, she kept running and running until she could find a hotel. She didn't know what she needed, a nap? She just wanted to escape but she knew flying to another state definitely wouldn't work. She needed a different kind of escape. She needed an escape from herself so a nap was the only thing she could think of. Maybe even just sitting alone in the hotel room and being away from people will help her forget about everything that happened today. Maybe some TV while she snuggled in blankets will clear her thoughts, make her less confused, less insane.

Amelia darted into the first Best Western she came across and ran to the front desk, sobbing uncontrollably and holding a baseball bat. The clerk held both hands up, terrified.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want a room please" she gasps through the tears.

The clerk takes a sigh of relief and brings his hands down to adjust his tie. "Of course, darling. You're as sweet as apple pie, how could I forget?"

In the bathroom of her hotel room, the windows were fogged and all you could hear was the soft huffs of Amelia catching her breath.

"I wonder if that guy meant what he said…" she muses as she plays with her wet hair in the mirror, a towel wrapped around her body. "Ugh, because I. LOVE. Apple. Pie." She sighs and presses her forehead against the mirror. "I would eat myself"

Amelia lifts her head off the mirror and gazes into her deep blue eyes. There were literally stars in her eyes. It was so pretty, she could stare at them forever.

She left the bathroom and got dressed in her hotel room. Dusk was falling. Maybe a few drinks at the bar would get her sleepy.

"One apple juice, on the rocks" an exasperated Amelia E. Jones orders at the bar on the hotel's property and the bartender rolls his eyes but starts working on her request.

"You okay, sweetheart?" a creepy guy slides onto the stool next to her. "Where's the sunshine, my girl?"

"I met this big annoying idiot at a McDonald's in Mississippi today" she sighs.

"You were in Mississippi… today?" the guy asks, confused.

"Yeeeaahhh" she slowly responds as she takes her drink from the bartender.

The slightly drunk guy next to her rests his face in the palm of his hand and sighs heavily, his gaze fixed on her. He tilts her chin towards him with his fingertip. " _You_ , my dear, have the most stunning eyes I have ever seen. I don't even have to ask. Your father is most definitely a thief."

Amelia cocks an eyebrow. "My what now?"

"You've never heard the expression, your father must be a thief because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes? It's a common pick up line but man, it's not an expression with you. You literally have stars in your eyes. I don't know if it's the alcohol talking but you have the most stunning eyes I have ever seen."

The all-American girl's heart starts to race and she stands up out of her stool, her hands gripped to the bar as she stares the guy cold in the face. "It's… an expression? People aren't supposed to have stars in their eyes?"

The guy just laughs at her. "Of course! What kind of question is that?"

Amelia's mind was whirring as she continues to speak coldly. "I. Am. Not. The. Only. Person. With. Stars. In. My. Eyes."

The flashback was so vivid, it was like she was there again.

"SUPER. SIZE. ME."

When Amelia was on top of that guy on the cold floor of McDonald's screaming those words, she was staring into his left eye which was bare because the violent attack left his glasses crooked. She was staring at the stars… in his blue eye. That Alfred guy had stars in his eyes. She's not the only one. But they can't be the only two with that phenomenon. She wasn't ready to accept that now. She was normal! She was normal, right?

"BLUE EYES! BLUE EYES! I NEED SOMEONE WITH BLUE EYES TO STARE ME IN THE FACE RIGHT NOW" she rushes away from the drunk guy, who doesn't have blue eyes, in order to find someone who does so she can find stars in their eyes and be at peace.

A few oblivious people obeyed her request and she only grew more and more insane with each person who in fact did not have stars in their eyes.

Heart racing, mind whirring, vision blurry

Amelia E. Jones busts through the front doors of the hotel, into the outside air.

There was a homeless man, sitting near the front of the hotel, sad and hungry.

And there it was.

What she was trying to feel at the baseball diamond. All those kids hitting her with a baseball bat.

She could not feel it there, but now, being near this homeless guy, here it is.

Pain

* * *

Author's note:

So yeah. This kinda stuff just came to me and this is what you have. I want to start writing about the other characters and we can move the setting into different countries but I haven't thought of anything yet. When I do start that though I want to use either the Englands or the Japans first. Please review if you liked it! Nothing is better motivation for me to post the next chapter than to know that you guys are enjoying yourselves! Thank you so much for being a wonderful audience and thank you Polly Little. Your review meant a lot to me.


	3. Oxford University

Author's note:

I'm trying to be creative with the chapter titles... it's not working. Polly Little, thank you for the review. To answer your question, and I'm sure a lot of people were wondering the same thing, both physical and emotional pain. There's a lot that goes into being a nation. There's the culture, economics etc., but such a big part of it is the people themselves. Each nation is built off of its people and thrives off of its people. If someone is hurting or being treated unjustly, the nation suffers. (I believe this would be true not only in a Hetalia sense but also in real life.) Basically, she is feeling everything that the homeless man is going through because he is part of the citizenship of the whole nation.

* * *

The University of Oxford in England

A British man named Arthur Kirkland had just a few years prior acquired a position as head librarian for the Oxford Library. This man has for a few centuries been working different jobs, and essentially roaming the United Kingdom, trying to find his place. He seems to encompass every attribute a foreigner would assume the average British person has, although he doesn't realize it. He values his tea time, he is always reading, even behind the desk on the job, he dresses prim and proper, he has a very dignified manner about him although he is usually very grumpy. Oh, and those eyebrows… yeah, he's British. The students at Oxford treat him with an enormous amount of respect, but he doesn't notice because he just assumes that is how everyone in authority is treated, or at the very least it is how he deserves to be treated.

Let's meet Alice Kirkland. She enjoys the whimsical worlds of Harry Potter and Alice in Wonderland, and the way she looks could give that away, but her personality is anything but whimsical. Alice is equally grouchy, but in a feminine kind of way. She has long blonde pigtails and wears black framed glasses. She usually dresses like she is at the Renaissance festival but now that she is a Literature professor at Oxford University she tries to tone it down, just a little, and leaves the costume-like fashion for the weekends.

In the few years that Arthur and Alice have actually had these jobs at Oxford, they've crossed paths several times, but have only ever shared brief glances. They've never said a word to each other… until today.

10:45 AM, Alice Kirkland is standing in front of the classroom, finishing up her lecture. She is wearing a white button up shirt and a plaid skirt, a black tie… and an apron, because she couldn't help it.

"Class dismissed, turn in your assignments to me before you leave if you don't want a zero" her black heels clack to her desk.

The grouchy woman with pigtails raises an eyebrow over one beautiful green eye as she scans all the papers that are being dumped in front of her. An angry expression comes over her.

"Tom!"

A male student who was just about to leave stops in his tracks and walks over to her desk.

"The assignment was to write a research essay on famous literature that is set in a non-fictional setting" she yanks the Captain America comic book out of the paperclip attaching it to the essay, and thumps the comic on the desk in front of Tom. "The United States of America is not real."

Arthur Kirkland barely lifts his eyes off of the book he was reading as a raving pigtailed woman in heels storms into the Oxford Library.

"WHAT is an ATLAS" she demands at Arthur's desk.

A perturbed Mr. Kirkland barely mutters "I don't know" before he looks back down at his book.

"One of my STUDENTS called me IGNORANT" she fumes

"That…" Arthur slowly turns the page of his book "is not my problem"

"There should be a book in this library called an 'Atlas' and I need you to help me find it!" Alice finally explains.

England lifts his pinkie, takes a long sip of Earl Grey while staring at Alice and then gently puts the teacup back down. "Ah, now, that's what you should've started with." He logs on to the computer stationed at the side of him and searches for the call number of an Atlas. "Come with me."

Arthur leads her through the massive library until they find it. "This…" he lifts it out of the shelf. "This… this is… an Atlas" he struggled to find the words because his brain kept stopping as he was staring at the long book labeled "World Atlas" and seeing the whole earth for the first time. "What a peculiar…."

Alice flips through the pages with him as they both stare with mouths half open "What is this?" she whispers.


	4. Cap crazy

"Aaaand action!"

Alfred mans a video camera at Fort Robinson State Park in Nebraska. He smiles as he shoots two young boys running across the park dressed as Captain America and Iron Man. This is what Alfred loves to do. He roams across all 50 states shooting little homemade movies he casts the citizens in.

"Great! And scene!" Alfred brings the video camera back down and the two six year olds come running over to him. The tall man notices the one dressed as Captain America was looking sad. "What's wrong, bro? You did great!" Alfred inquires.

"Well, making this movie is fun, Mister. And I'm so glad you're doing this for us. It's just that… pretending to be Captain America reminds me that I am not him. But I want to be him more than anything!" the small boy explains.

Alfred smiles sympathetically. "Awwww, dude! You don't have to be Captain America to be a hero" he reassures him and the boy smiles big at the advice. Then Alfred returns to his normal dorky self "but he is soooo cooooool isn't he?" the older man fanboys and the two boys laugh in agreement.

Alfred wishes the boys a goodbye and promises they'll see their short movie on YouTube very soon. He smiles down at his camera, remembering all that mishap at the Mcdonald's in Mississippi a day ago. "Man, if I ever find that girl again… I'm gonna make her hit me with that baseball bat again. Getting that on camera for one of my movies would be so legit!" And that is the sole thought Alfred F. Jones had on the entire subject as he took a large breath of fresh air and continued happily strolling out of the park.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland raises his eyebrows for the fifth time as they were leafing through the Atlas, he raises his head and cranes his neck to spot the sign identifying the type of books in that section.

Nonfiction

That's where he thought he had taken her, but… it still doesn't make sense.

"Did you know about this?" Alice asks Arthur in a shamed whisper. She didn't want him to have known and her feel stupid but she also really wanted to know that he hadn't already known.

Arthur furrows his bushy eyebrows and shakes his head. "No, I didn't."

Silence

"What do we do know?" the scared man asks also in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to know?" Alice is getting aggravated.

"Well, you told me to go find this book for you and now here we are!" he slams the Atlas shut and tries to hand it to Alice but she jumps away.

"No! Don't give that thing to me! I don't want to touch it!" she whisper screeches because they're in a library.

"How many other people know about this? I don't want to feel stupid if I start asking about it and it's common knowledge…" Arthur starts to worry, and pushes his shaggy blonde bangs back with his hand.

Alice finally grabs the Atlas and presses it to her chest "No. We're not telling anyone we didn't know this. I already humiliated myself in front of one of my students and I'm just desperately hoping he won't tell ANYONE about that incident. I know exactly what we're going to do." Alice opens the Atlas and points to the United States of America "We're going to this 'United States' place and we're finding that Captain America fellow. I need answers."

"Normally that would sound like a plan I want to be the farthest from a part of" England sighs "but I need answers too. Let's go."


	5. Marukaite Chikyuu

Author's note:

Long chapter this time but lots of meat! Hey Zaaze, I read your review and I fulfilled your request! I hope you like it!

* * *

It is such a beautiful day in Tokyo Japan, the cherry blossoms falling everywhere as citizens enjoy the festival.

One very small woman with a black bob and an adorable face twirls as the flowers fall on her. She finishes twirling and lifts up her hands, a manga book tabbed with her thumb. She continues reading and walking until she crashes into someone.

Two manga books flutter pages in the air until they hit the floor along with the two petite Asians.

She opens her precious eyes and rubs her forehead, staring in the face a Japanese man who had deep brown eyes and straight black hair in a particular style that emphasized the hair in front of his ears. They each stumble to their feet, both profusely apologizing, but the man apologizing more so.

"Ahh I am so sorry! Prease forgive me!" he bows politely, begging for her mercy.

The girl brings a small pale hand to her mouth, impressed by the perfect example of humble Japanese respect.

"I was reading manga as I was walking and did not see you. I should not have been doing that, I am sorry. Can I buy you something?" he goes on.

"No, no don't worry about it. Crearry, I was doing the same" the small woman lifts up the manga she was reading to show him.

"I thank you deepry for your understanding. It was an honor to meet you" he bows again and she follows suit.

The two part ways.

The next day:

Akihabara is a Japanese hotspot for otakus and anyone who generally likes to shop. This is where Sakura Honda and her friends love to hang out over the weekends. Sakura Honda is a very sweet, very quiet, very beautiful woman who befriends high school girls because they all look the same age. In fact, Sakura is ages old but no one would ever guess.

"You always have your nose in a manga, Sakura" one of her friends jokes as the petite Japanese woman tries to juggle her green tea ice cream they just got at the café and the latest manga she was trying to read while walking.

"Oh, excuse me…" she blushes and puts the manga away in her purse to focus entirely on licking her ice cream.

All of the girls stop and start squealing when they reach Mandarake which is an eight floor anime store in Akihabara. "Let's goooo!" the high school girls playfully push Sakura into the store.

Many people shuffle past Sakura as she makes her way through her own wonderland of toys, DVDs, figures and mangas.

"Marukaite Chikyuu"

She had lost her friends in the crowd.

"Marukaite Chikyuu"

A faint, catchy song plays from the corner of the store. Curious, Sakura pushes through people to find the source of the song.

HETALIA

The orange-ish red-ish logo was written in big Japanese letters in front of some sort of elongated green shape. There was an entire section for this anime. This very much excited Sakura because she had never heard of this anime before so it was refreshing to be introduced to something new.

"Kawaiiii" she squeals under her breath, looking at all the adorable chibi figurines of it seems, only men. At least the ones on display were all male.

"So kawaii! Ahh yay!" this very quiet girl whispers as she picks up a chibi figurine of a man with very light brown hair, blue eyes and glasses, munching on a hamburger. "They're all in uniform!" she picks up one with shaggy blonde hair and thick black eyebrows, sipping a cup of tea.

Then she stops. Something caught her eye on the shelf directly above. She slowly puts down the figurine of England. A figurine of a cute young man waving a white flag, a figurine of a man with slicked back blonde hair and intimidating blue eyes… and a figurine of… is she going crazy? "No…" she picks up the eerily familiar looking figurine. "… way" she turns the figurine around in her hand. There was not a single feature that this figurine did not share with the man she met yesterday. "No…" she whispers again as she turns her head towards the TV where they were featuring the theme song and teaser clips of the anime. The theme song had ended and some clips started.

"Maybe if I feed him some bad sushi he'll go away"

Sakura's jaw delicately drops. His exact voice. What is going on?

"There you are, girl!" the giggly high school girls had finally found their friend.

Sakura turns towards them, still holding the figurine, still having that shocked and bewildered expression on her face.

"Are you okay? I didn't know your porcelain skin could get any whiter" one of the girls asks, concerned.

Sakura didn't know how she could possibly explain to them so she just remained frozen.

"Ohhhh I get it! We have ourselves a new Hetalia fangirl! Lots of girls are obsessed with this show, and it looks like Sakura was just reeled in" the leader of the group teases her. "Let's go to a Karaoke bar to celebrate!"

"Yes, I need that so much right now" Sakura puts the figurine of Japan back on the shelf next to Germany and rushes off with the girls but not before memorizing the name of the character for future reference. A quick glance at the box and it was branded into her memory.

 _Kiku Honda_

The cute and sweet girl was massaging her temples as she shuffles out of Akihabara with the other girls.

 _Kiku… Honda_

* * *

The weekend of the week that Alice and Arthur discovered the Atlas, Alice shows up at Arthur's apartment near Oxford University. It was 8 AM and Arthur was barely given a last minute notice.

Ding dong

The door swings open to reveal an angry British man with an English muffin in his mouth, trying to throw on a Sherlock Holmes style trench coat.

He rips the muffin out of his mouth once the trench coat was on. "Are you _mad_? We agreed we would wait for spring break to make this absurd trip!" he snaps at her as they both rush down the stairs, out of the apartment complex.

"Yes, I'm aware but I'm telling you I did my research!" she pulls a laptop halfway out of her bag and then slips it back in. "We have to leave today. I'll show you why when we get to the airport."

At the airport the two settle down together in the waiting chairs and Alice pulls out her laptop and brings up the webpage.

Comic Con

Ernest N. Morial Convention Center

New Orleans, Louisiana

"Louisiana is one of the states in the 'United States of America.' There are 50 states total. It's a huge place" Alice explains to a still grumpy, but interested, England. "Captain America will be there taking pictures and signing autographs." She pulls up the webpage that describes this.

England scans the webpage with his green eyes and then scoots the laptop towards him. He furrows his bushy eyebrows and points to the screen. "The event requires one hundred 'dollars.' What are 'dollars'?" he asks her angrily.

"I… don't… kn…" Alice flusters. She could feel England's anger even without looking at him.

He furiously glares at her.

Face red, she tugs down hard on her pigtails "OK so I'm not completely prepared! I'm not perfect okay!"

England was about to blow his top. He pulls a book out of his travel bag and flips to where he left off, trying to simmer down.

* * *

Alfred inserts the card key into the door to his New York hotel room, a greasy bag full of Arby's in his other hand. He spent a great evening in the big apple, now it was time to relax.

He sets his laptop up on the table in his hotel room and he sets the bag of Arby's on the table next to the laptop. Alfred undoes his tie and loosens his Bible belt just one notch. Slouching into the comfy accompanying chair, he opens his laptop and gets to work editing the Captain America and Iron Man short film he shot earlier that day in Nebraska. He shoves his left hand into the paper bag and pulls out a handful of curly fries which then go into his mouth as his right hand works on the laptop. He smiles after just a little while working on the editing and opens a tab.

Comic Con

Ernest N. Morial Convention Center

New Orleans, Louisiana

Alfred is a huge fan of comic books. He is always talking about superheroes. He goes to every comic con in the United States. He never misses a single one and he looks forward to each and every single one of them like a loyal fanboy. Smiling wide, he leaves the chair to bring a pen over to the calendar he put up on the wall. He crosses out today's box. The next box was blank but the box after that had written in it _N.O. comic con_ in Alfred's own handwriting. It even included a cute little colored-in drawing of Captain America's shield. He wouldn't miss this convention for the world.

Alfred happily goes back to the table and opens up the webpage which describes the meet and greet opportunity with Captain America. It was nice motivation for him to finish editing his movie.

* * *

Amelia sulks by the pond at Lafreniere park in Louisiana. Her cowgirl boots rest on the edge of the cement overlooking the gorgeous pond. Her sulky face rests in her hands as she yearningly gazes down at the water. Yearning for answers.

All her life she's been so bubbly, giggly, extroverted, adventurous, confident, daring, and happy. All of a sudden, starting with everything that happened at that McDonald's in Mississippi, her world turned upside down. For the first time ever she feels alone. She's been staying in Louisiana for a while until she can get the guts to go back to Jackson Mississippi and try to find him again. She doesn't want to admit it but she is starting to come to terms with the fact that the annoying guy from McDonald's might be the only person she can talk to.

The reflection of a young boy running past her in a Captain America costume is shown on the water.

Or not…

Captain America is Amelia's one and only crush. She's loved him for as long as she can remember even though she has never met the guy. She is the most obsessed Cap fangirl on the face of the earth, you'll never find anyone else crazier over him. Even just seeing this little boy dressed up as Captain America makes her week.

She quickly scoots around to face him. "I. Love. Captain. America. Ahh great costume!" she gushes.

"I love him too! I'm going to meet him this weekend!" the ecstatic little boy yells.

"Wait. Hold on. What." Amelia scoots her entire body to face him. Now he has her full attention.

"He's going to be at comic con at the convention center this weekend. He's doing a meet and greet, it's $100 though. I hope your mom will pay for it like mine did!" the boy explains.

"Oh, that's perfect!" Amelia exclaims. _My husband, of course! I can finally meet him! And what perfect timing, I can explain everything that I've found out about myself and maybe he'll be so impressed he'll_... The stars in her eyes sparkled. _He'll realize we're meant to be… Maybe he'll even marry me!_ "Ahh I could kiss you!" she yells to the boy.

The little boy is suddenly taken aback and scared of the recent statement.

The excitable girl with the short and spunky hair, bomber jacket and cowgirl boots scrambles to her feet, goes to give the little boy a bear hug and then runs off.

"I need to get my hands on one hundred dollars. ASAP!" she huffs as she runs as fast as she can through the park.

* * *

Author's note:

So... New Orleans comic con. Yeah, I've been... in case you were wondering


	6. Comic Con chaos

The glass doors fly open. Amelia E. Jones struts through the front doors of the convention center like she owned the place. Arms spread out wide, and the stars in her eyes shining, she sets out for the back of the convention where Captain America was surely waiting for her.

A particular comic book obsessed doofus comes in second, the stars in his eyes shining just as bright, the booklet of the map and schedule of the convention gripped in his black gloved hand, he quickly heads to the back of the convention where Captain America was surely waiting for him.

A timid and cautious pair of blonde Brits walk in through the doors next. The both of them were a bit surprised at all of the commotion and the sheer amount of costumes. It was very loud in this place, something that they weren't used to. The both of them shake off their initial shock, Arthur opens the map and buries his nose in it as they both proceed forward, Alice getting ahead of him.

Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter, Dr. Who, the list was endless. Arthur was surprised that he found himself so enamored with this comic con, he would've never expected enjoying himself here. "Alice look! …" Arthur looks around excitedly for his companion to no avail. "Alice…?" he must've lost her. But he does notice a group of aw-struck girls huddled together spying on him.

"It's him! It's really him, isn't it?!" the Hetalia fangirls whisper-squeal to each other.

Arthur Kirkland raises his thick right eyebrow in confusion, and then slowly walks away as the girls sigh.

Meanwhile, Alfred had his own fangirls stalking him. He has never heard of Hetalia but he wasn't surprised that he has fangirls. He stops in his hurried tracks and turns around. "Ayy, ladies. You like my guns? Want a better look?" he grins and starts flexing. All the girls swoon.

Arthur walks past the man in the glasses and bomber jacket flexing his muscles and the British man rolls his eyes. "I already don't like the United States" he grumbles under his breath and then continues his search for Alice.

Amelia E. Jones and Alice Kirkland each sprint through the convention as if they were in the 100 meter dash. They leap over tables and duck between costumed dorks. Each of the two frantic girls skid to a stop at the back of the convention. Alice was first in line to meet Captain America, and Amelia was second to her dismay.

"Um, do you mind if I cut you? I just really need to talk to Captain America" Amelia asks nicely.

A perturbed Alice turns her head and glares at Amelia through her framed glasses "Well, I'm sorry. But I actually need to talk to him too"

Amelia's blood starts to boil. She clenches her fists and grinds her teeth. "If you're trying to move in on my man, it's not going to work! He's going to marry _me_! We have so much in common, I doubt you have anything in common with him. The way you talk is strange!" the all-American girl fumes.

Alice Kirkland lowers her jaw in an offended but at the same time amused kind of way. "Are you _kidding_ me? That's what you think this is about? You actually think this is about a silly crush!" Alice lets out a passive aggressive chuckle. "Oh and if I'm the one who talks strange why is it that you sound uneducated and irritating?" Alice fights back and then they were interrupted.

"Who is first in line to see me?" Chris Evans stands towering over them in his Cap costume.

Both girls immediately get flustered and start blushing wildly. "Ohhh… wowww" they both couldn't believe how cute he was up close.

Amelia was the first to regain her wits "Hi Steve…" she says softly and awkwardly lifts up her hand to wave "Umm this girl right here was just telling me how stunningly gorgeous I am" she explains and then uses her waving hand to wave Alice away "Thanks, girlfriend, you're the best. Now I gotta go" Amelia starts to rush behind the curtain with Captain America but Alice swiftly grabs her arm.

"Not so fast" Alice challenges her and the girls play tug of war on each other until it turns into a full-blown cat fight. Chris Evans jumps away in fright as the two of them roll around on the ground, screeching and wrestling each other.

The security officers quickly try to grab the girls and pull them away from each other but Amelia and Alice each deliver blows to them that they couldn't withstand. Not even professional security could break up this fight. It's as if each of these girls were as strong as an army.

The reporters and the press rush in with their cameras just as Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland burst onto the scene to find Amelia had one of Alice's pigtails gripped in her hand and her cowgirl boot shoved into Alice's back, just as if Alice were being hog-tied. Chris Evans was standing at a safe distance near security. Arthur was standing shocked next to Alfred.

"YOU" Amelia wags a finger at Alfred. "I've been meaning to find out your blood type!" she yells and then grabs Alice's other pigtail as Alice screams in protest.

"Okay" Alfred responds casually, munches a bit on his hamburger he picked up earlier and rushes over to Chris Evans in the corner. "Steve, my bro! I am like your biggest fan, dude! I need you to sign my hamburger!" he asks and Chris Evans' expression turns even more scared. "My name is Chris, 'bro' And I'm not going to sign food." the actor replies, his heartbeat above the normal rate.

Alfred's blue eyes turn wide and confused. "Chris?"

* * *

The silence of a dark an empty apartment is interrupted by a key scratching in the door. Sakura slips off her footwear at the door of her tiny apartment. She then goes to put her leftover sushi in the fridge. Karaoke night with the girls was nice, but she was glad that she was alone again. Everything that happened at Akihabara earlier seems so silly now. That guy probably just has a common face. Man, she is so silly!

Sakura smiles to herself as she settles down on her futon and grabs the remote.

BREAKING NEWS

A female Japanese news anchor interrupts the program. "A fight between two crazed fangirls at a comic con in the U.S. is making global headlines."

Some footage of the chaos is shown before they get to the interviews of witnesses.

"I promise you I am not affiliated! I'm the head librarian at Oxford University in England. The woman with the glasses and pigtails is a literature professor at the university, she dragged me to this convention after convincing me it would be good for me. But I barely know her! I promise!" a desperate British man with a thick accent and equally thick eyebrows pleads to the camera.

Sakura's eyes widen as she remembers the Hetalia screen at Akihabara.

 _"I can't understand a single word you're saying! Would you please just stop eating?"_

 _That's the exact same person._ Her delicate jaw was dropped again.

Now, a reporter was interviewing a different witness. "The western girl acted like she knew you! She said she had been meaning to find out your blood type? Crazy. Can you tell us what that was all about?" the reporter moves his microphone towards Alfred's mouth.

Alfred shrugs, a hamburger in one hand. "Chicks dig me, bro" he responds nonchalantly and then takes a big bite out of the burger.

Another flashback from Akihabara

 _"I'll stop eating this absurd pile of hamburgers so you can focus better"_

THUD

Sakura was passed out in her own apartment.

* * *

Author's note:

I don't know how many of you noticed that throughout the story, a lot of people recognize the nations but at the same time there are people who don't. I noticed that I was writing it that way and I hope I'm not confusing anyone. This is a mystery story, a lot will be explained later. Thank you for all the support, please review it helps me to know that you're interested!


	7. Pay bail or roll for a double

Author's note:

The title of this chapter is a Monopoly reference if you didn't get it... yeah, just enjoy

* * *

Most people get their handcuffs off when they get to their jail cell. Amelia and Alice were an exception. There were two cells separated only by a wall of bars, so the two of them could see each other but they couldn't fight.

"Wait, sir! If I could just have one phone call!" Alice grabs the bars after they were slammed shut in front of her.

"Phone is busy right now. There's a line but I'll let you go when it's available." he answers her and both girls breathe a sigh of relief.

"Who's going to bail us out of jail?" Amelia asks joyfully.

Alice slowly turns her head to glare at the oblivious girl. "Okay A. There is no "us." He's going to bail ME out of jail. You're the psycho fangirl who thought I was trying to steal your fake husband. And B. Just to answer your question, that guy with the messy blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a trench coat and a sweater, do you remember at the con?"

"Ohh... Yeah, I remember. Your brother is kinda cute" Amelia replies.

Alice groans "Can you be any more of a ditz? Are you just going to be all 'He's cuuute' to literally every man you see?" Alice's face turns red. "And for your information, he is my coworker! We're not siblings"

Amelia's cheeks start to flush angrily with all these insults being thrown at her. "I'm sorry! You just look alike! It's easy to assume, okay? Take a chill pill, will ya?"

There was silence as the two girls take deep breaths. The redness on their faces fades away.

"So... Where do you work?" Amelia breaks the silence.

"Oxford University" Alice grumbles.

"Oh, I've never heard of that college" the all-American girl replies.

"I'm surprised you know what higher education is" Alice sarcastically responds.

Amelia ignores the dig. "Where is Oxford?" she asks.

"It's in England, you know, in the United Kingdom" Alice answers wistfully, wishing she were back in her comfort zone.

"Oh I've never heard of that place" Amelia scrunches her eyebrows and scans the entire United States map with her photographic memory. "Huh. Interesting."

There was silence because Alice was too busy remembering life back home to respond.

"Well, you knooow" Amelia breaks the silence again. "It doesn't bother me that your coworker is going to break you out of jail because I also have a coworker who is going to break me out of jail!"

Alice is skeptical. "Really now?"

"Uhh yeah of course. Remember that guy at the convention that walked in on us fighting and..."

"You said you were going to find out his blood type?" Alice interrupts.

"Yeah, him! That guy is my coworker!" Amelia lies and crosses her arms with a smug smile.

"Oh, I thought you were just creepy in general" the bored English woman stares down at her pigtail as she twiddles her fingers through it.

"Nope, not just in general" Amelia states matter-of-factly. There was a pause and then her eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Wait, I mean, no! I'm not at all... Creepy."

Alice glares at her as Amelia continues with the lie.

"Yeah, we're coworkers. Me and him, coworkers" she thought she sounds so professional when she says it.

"Where do you work?" Alice is half interested in the charade.

"Umm... We work, you know at um" Amelia thinks fast "McDonald's" she answers confidently.

Alice's eyes grow wide and her face muscles twitch as she strains every part of her being to hold back laughter. "I'm so impressed" her voice wavers as she tries to keep a straight face.

"Thank you!" Amelia answers sincerely and then Alice just loses it and busts out laughing.

Amelia raises a concerned eyebrow at the foreign girl doubled over on the ground, cracking up laughing.

"The phone is available for Alice Kirkland" the police escort her out of the jail cell.

"What's so funny about McDonald's?" Amelia E. Jones wonders to herself.

* * *

Kiku Honda makes his way down the bustling streets of Tokyo at night. He strides past many lights and neon signs until he reaches his destination.

Bumping music, delicious desserts, outstanding decor, and all the waitresses were in costume. This was his favorite maid cafe in Tokyo. It was unique in the sense that it had a really cool atmosphere and doubled as a nightlife for otakus.

The owner of the cafe was standing near the bar, overlooking all of the customers. He was wearing an expensive Armani Exchange leather jacket and silver pants. He had layered platinum blonde hair and sharp blue eyes which turned sharper when he spotted Kiku walking through the entrance.

One of the maids had straightened dark brown hair and sharp gray eyes. She spots Kiku and immediately has him seated at a table. She politely bows and opens her mouth to take his order but was swiftly taken aside by the owner.

"I've got this, thank you" he dismisses her and stands rigid next to Kiku as he searches the menu.

"Nigiri-Meshi and a Tarte Tatin for dessert please" Kiku looks up and the two men lock eye contact.

Kiku's deep brown eyes were blank and unreadable.

"Of course" the blue eyed man breaks eye contact and scribbles the order down in a little notebook.

BREAKING NEWS

Kiku and the owner look up at one of the TV screens in the very popular cafe.

Amelia and Alice were wrestling each other on the screen as the owner shoves his free hand into his pocket, digging for his phone.

"A fight between two crazed fangirls..." The channel was immediately changed to a chef making sushi.

"I'm sure you don't want to watch the news" the rich blonde man informs Kiku coldly as he closes out of the remote control app on his phone.

Kiku doesn't respond. His expression remains unwavering. An emmy nominated actor couldn't fake that kind of poker face. Kiku truly did not recognize those girls.

"I will get right on your order. Have a pleasant afternoon, sir." The owner of the cafe shuffles off to the kitchen to drop the order off. He dials a number into his phone and rushes out the back door of the cafe into the Tokyo alleyway.

"We have to move _fast_ "

* * *

"You're mad, Alice! I'm not associated with you anymore, I refuse!" an angry British man fumes into his phone.

"What?! You can't say that, we agreed to be partners, we're in this together!" Alice fights back.

"That was back before I found out you're crazy." Arthur sighs. "You don't understand. You're all over the news and every media outlet. Everyone's talking about the crazy cat fight that erupted at comic con. This is all over the United States, what if it gets to the United Kingdom? If they find out we're partners in crime, I could lose my job! And that would be the minimal damage. My life is over"

"ARTHUR" the British woman pleads.

Dial tone

* * *

Author's note:

I really hope this is good. I haven't written an adventure/mystery fiction since I was in middle school I think. I usually write comedies, and by the way, one of my greatest works is Marukaite Chikyuu Uncut. It's on an old account that I can't access anymore but you can look the story up. Anyway, I usually start writing a new chapter once I get a new favorite/follow/review and I haven't mentioned this before but if you want to request another character for this story it has to be a country with a cannon nyotalia. This is just because I need a good grasp on her personality. And even though I'm asking you to pick from that nyotalia episode I personally prefer the original illustration before Beautiful World. I was very upset when they got to Beautiful World and changed the illustration. The original illustration before Beautiful World is the illustration I picture the characters in, just random info, letting you know.


	8. monkey girls need money too

Boston Red Sox vs. Chicago Cubs game, Boston, Massachusetts

It was a beautiful sunny day outside, the birds were chirping, the people were happy, and Alfred F. Jones was standing up from his seat in the stadium screaming "YEAH" and waving a foam finger at the players. "GREAT HIT!"

Alfred loves good old American sports games. He attends every major league game if he can. He is especially into football. He knows the NFL like the back of his hand, every team, every player, every stat. He gets excited when he sees people with merchandise of different NFL teams' logos. Right now it isn't football season, however. It's baseball season so Alfred is currently enjoying a baseball game.

And he isn't the only one. A pair of identically looking men start screaming and getting up out of the stands as well. Alfred couldn't help but stare curiously.

They catch him staring and he gives them a friendly smile. "You guys look the same" he informs them.

They get excited at the comment and smile brightly. "That's because we're twin brothers!" one of them answers.

"Identical twin brothers" the other one adds.

"We're the closest guys you will ever meet. We're like best friends" the first one gladly finishes.

"And you go to sports games together and do other fun things like that… together?" an intrigued Alfred asks.

"Yep. We love spending time together doing the things we love. Sports is one of the biggest things we both enjoy" one of the brothers tells Alfred and then they both get distracted by the sudden home run.

Alfred ponders this for a little while as the other two guys momentarily cheer on the baseball players.

When all the excitement dies down, the twins look back at their new friend who was deep in thought. "Do you have any siblings?" they try to start up the conversation again.

"Well… no." Alfred thinks for a few seconds and a memory flashes into his mind.

 _I meant you look like each other in a blood relative kind of way, Like twins. I didn't mean to offend either of you._ The cashier's voice from that day in McDonald's plays over in Alfred's mind.

"But actually there was one time recently someone actually thought that me and some random chick were related. I think that's the closest I've gotten to having a sibling" Alfred explains.

"Aww, man. Isn't it awful when you can't date a certain girl because everyone thinks you love each other in a brother and sister kind of way?" one of the twins sympathizes.

Alfred's face turns red "BRO, I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT" his voice is raised as he nervously scratches the back of his neck.

One of the twins leans in to whisper to his brother "This dude blushes in stripes." He gets elbowed in the gut by his brother. "What?! I'm just saying, I've never seen that before!" he hisses to his brother again and gets elbowed in the gut again.

"Having a twin of the opposite sex would be kinda cool" the other one smiles back at Alfred while his pouty identical twin rubs his sore body.

"Hmm, I guess" Alfred frowns. "But I think what you guys have is way better. A twin brother who I could watch sports games with would be so cool" the sandy brown haired man with glasses leans back in his seat and fantasizes on what his hypothetical twin brother would be like.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ontario, Canada, a blonde haired man with slightly long-ish hair and glasses leans forward in the couch he was seated in. "GET THAT GUY! GO GO GO!" he screams at a hockey game on TV.

In the adjacent kitchen, where there was a large opening in the wall to enter it instead of a door, sits a very quiet and very sweet looking girl. Poofy blonde hair in pigtails and wearing an adorable winter-ready schoolgirl outfit with a matching beret, she sits at the kitchen table along with two stuffed polar bears. The three of them were trying to have a quiet tea party but her roommate Mathieu wasn't giving them any peace.

Mathieu Williams and Madeline Williams have been roommates for as long as they can remember, and best friends for even longer. They work together, serving the log cabin hotels all over Canada. They move around hotels but they always stick together as roommates. Mathieu and Madeline are very comfortable around each other because they're both extremely quiet. They're so quiet that sometimes people don't even notice they're there. They can sympathize with each other very well, and even depend on each other to feel recognized. There is one exception to their quiet personalities and that is when Mathieu is watching a hockey game.

"MOVE. LET'S HUSTLE!" the large man thrusts himself off the couch and onto the floor, shaking their second story space in the log hotel and spilling the tea Madeline had prepared for the two stuffed polar bears.

Mathieu peeks over into the kitchen and grimaces at the scene of tea spilled all over the table in front of two stuffed polar bears and a quiet girl's blank expression as she stares at the mess.

"Sorry…" he apologizes.

They are always apologizing to each other and to everyone else.

* * *

The foot traffic is heavy on the crowded streets of Beijing, China.

A little girl in an adorable monkey suit was trying her best just to make a buck. Doing flips and twirling around she bounces up to a Chinese man with long dark hair tied in a ponytail. He was juggling a bunch of scrolls and looked to be in a hurry.

"Watch me dance, okie! Then you be happy and you give money because you happy and then I happy because I have money!" the adorable girl dressed as a monkey spins and does more flips in front of the irritated man.

"No time for this foolishness, I have to get these very important scrolls to the president, Xi Jinping! I wouldn't expect a peasant like you to undastand" he impatiently snaps at her, struggles not to let any of the scrolls fall out of his arms and rushes away.

"But… money" the monkey girl lifts a sad paw as she watches him hustle through the busy street.

Yao Wang power walks through crowds of people, frantically searching for a public bus. He has always been a huge fan of Chinese leadership and does whatever he can to please those in power. Serving the Chinese government is his lifelong dedication.

"Gyaa!" he runs to the public bus immediately when he sees it.

* * *

Author's note:

Zaaze, you read my mind! Those were the exact characters I wanted to introduce next. Not kidding, that was freaky.


	9. What's that in the water?

Author's note:

Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you for all the beautiful reviews! I'm beyond flattered and y'all are just incredible, I love it. I'm beyond honored to be able to entertain all of you. So, I will include every character that has been requested (I started with three already, Sealand, France and Belarus are introduced in this chapter!)

* * *

Splish splash

A blonde haired little boy with thick black eyebrows fishes a stick out of the water. He was leaning over a large black platform in the middle of nowhere and struggling greatly until he finally fetched the stick. He had almost fallen in the water. Tugging his shirt back down, he adjusts himself back on the edge of the platform. Peter Kirkland excitedly brings the stick over to his latest invention and gets to work attaching it on. He's been building a boat for the past several years. Little Peter was so sick of this platform in the middle of the water, nothing to eat but raw seafood, and nothing to do for fun. He doesn't know how he got there but he's never been anywhere else. Unlike the rest of the oblivious characters in this story, he knows there's got to be more out there. And he's determined to build a boat and get himself off of this platform. Peter puts his hands on his hips as he stares down at his almost finished invention. Then he gazes out at the massive expanse of the ocean along with the beautiful sky, the sun and the seagulls. The wide emptiness of the ocean was interrupted by a large ship coming into view.

* * *

Cha Ching Cha Ching

Ding ding ding

Alfred F. Jones struts into Beau Rivage casino, a blonde pigtailed girl with glasses on his left, a girl with short, spunky sandy colored hair, a bomber jacket and cowgirl boots on his right.

"Told you. How awesome is my coworker?" Amelia rubs it in Alice's face.

"What?" Alfred turns to her and cocks an eyebrow, confused.

Amelia gives him a big smile until he turns back, and then she whispers to Alice "We're super close"

A few hours earlier:

Amelia was crouching in front of the jail phone searching "Alfred F. Jones" in the yellow pages website on her cell phone that they forgot to confiscate.

Back to the casino, Alice was blushing and folding her arms as she glared away from Amelia. She was pretty embarrassed that Arthur abandoned her after she was bragging to Amelia that he would save her and rubbing it in her face that the two of them would ditch her. Even after all that, Amelia asked Alfred to come save the both of them.

"Thank you" Alice grumbles under her breath.

"What was that?" Amelia grins smugly and leans in toward Alice, a cupped hand held to her ear.

"THANK YOU!" Alice furiously shrieks, making Alfred jump in surprise.

"You're welcome!" a very bubbly Amelia excitedly shrieks back.

"Uhh don't sweat it..." a confused Alfred responds, rubbing his newly sore ears.

The three walk past many bright lights, machines pouring cash, people tensely playing poker and waitresses walking around carrying platters of complimentary food. Alice is very alarmed by all the noise and the general flashiness but she just wrings her hands and tries to act casual.

Alfred snags a shrimp puff off of one of the platters and pops it in his mouth. "I have to admit though, I'm really excited about the fight. You guys are gonna be epic! When do y'all have to start getting ready?" he checks his watch.

"Um... Fight?" Alice questions.

"He's talking about the circus show the casino is putting on tonight. ... Remember? We're just going to dazzle the audience with a little 1v1. Remember, Alice? It's no big deal" Amelia flashes a huge, desperate 'please play along' smile.

Alice nervously chuckles at Alfred. "Ummm excuse us for a moment..." she grabs Amelia's arm and yanks her away from Alfred so they can consult in private.

"WHAT are you two talking about?" Alice hisses at Amelia.

"No, look it's cool. I arranged it with Beau Rivage while I was waiting for Alfred to come pick us up. They agreed to fit a little segment of us fighting for entertainment in the middle of their circus show. I've got a plan, Alice! Chillax, girl! This is the perfect opportunity to fix our reputations. Everyone thinks we're crazy bad chicks because our fight at comic con made the news. But we're not! We made a huge mistake going wild because we thought you were trying to steal Captain America from me..."

Alice Kirkland rolls her eyes and rubs her right arm uncomfortably, remembering Arthur's harsh words on the phone all over again.

"But look, my plan is foolproof. We put on a kickbutt show. And everyone will think we're performers! They'll think we were maybe practicing play fighting at comic con instead of at each other's throats over a man. ...which, sorry by the way. You're actually a really cool girl. I... Um, I really like him so I got carried away" Amelia awkwardly apologizes, rubbing her neck.

Alice blushes along with her. "Err...yeah, I'm sorry too. It was just a silly misunderstanding. And... " she gulps because it was really hard for her to gather the humility to say this "I'm also sorry for every time I called you stupid... That's actually a really good plan" she admits and Amelia smiles big.

"Sisters?" Amelia offers her hand.

"If that's some American talk for peace treaty, then sure" Alice shakes Amelia's hand.

The two girls walk off together confidently, having no idea that they are actual sisters.

* * *

La Parenthese is a beautiful outdoor cafe in Orleans, France. Francis Bonnefoy is currently waiting tables there. He has always been a waiter his whole life because it's what he loves to do. The establishment he serves changes, however. He's waited tables all over France by now, loving each and every different experience.

The extremely handsome blue eyed man with blonde locks and some stubble stops in his tracks after he picks up dishes off of a table a few feet away.

Stunning

Elegant

Picture perfect sophisticated grace

A beauty with light brown hair styled in a ponytail bun, purple eyes and wearing a crown is seated not too far away.

Francis runs over to make sure he's the first one to wait on her.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle. But I would be so honored to be your waiter" he kneels and kisses the crowned beauty on her delicate hand. She looked so perfect she reminded him of himself.

"Well... thank you very much and I should say you look very pleasing yourself. Are you a part time model, Monsieur Waiter?" she compliments him.

Francis smiles big. "Monsieur Bonnefoy" he introduces himself.

The poised beauty pauses, her hand still in the air after the kiss. "Oh"

"Hmm... Isn't that a perfect last name if I've ever heard one" the diva finally continues.

Francis was on cloud nine.

* * *

Bistro de Luxe is a very nice cafe in Minsk, Belarus. At the bar is seated a skinny and very pretty girl with brownish blonde-ish hair that is decorated with a bow. She sips at her coffee and watches the news. The footage of Amelia and Alice going wild at comic con was airing as a global news headline.

"Wow, what a couple of psycho girls. I'm glad I'm nothing like that" she comments out loud, looking at the cafe staff behind the bar. Everyone within five feet of her freezes and stares at her wide eyed. Then they quickly get back to their own business and pretend like they didn't hear her.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland decided to take a ship back to England instead of the plane that he arrived with Alice on. He couldn't get her off of his mind. He was so tempted to feel guilty about ditching her while she was in jail even though logically he couldn't see why it was wrong. This random girl just shows up at the library's front desk one day, angry with one of her students, demands that Arthur show her what an ATLAS is even though he had never heard of it himself, this ATLAS flipped his whole world upside down, he's lost how much sleep drinking because this sudden life changing discovery mentally damaged him, then she rushes him out of his cozy apartment to fly to the land of 'Captain America' who he has always thought was fictional until now, THEN she starts trouble with another girl from this strange land, they both end up on the news along with him looking like a potential accomplice, and now all because of her and through no fault of his own, he could lose his job, his reputation, his future. Why is he feeling so guilty? WHY? Frustrated with his own thoughts and feelings, he was relieved to find a distraction a little ways out in the ocean. A large black platform sits in the middle of the ocean, along with a little boy standing on it. Wait, a little boy? Is he in trouble?

"What... in the world" Arthur whispers to himself.

* * *

Author's note:

There was one more scene I wanted to include in here. It's kind of a pointless scene, I just thought it would be fun to write, it's more of a teaser than anything I guess. I thought of it over the past weekend, I just got home from vacation so I had a lot of inspiration. The time that I wanted this scene to take place conflicted with the time that all the other scenes in this chapter are taking place so I decided to cut it for now. I'll include it in a later chapter. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, YOU ROCK!


	10. A haunting memory

Author's note:

Okay, so this is just a funny little thing I've noticed, being an American myself.

When British people insult Americans:

Americans: *spit fire right back at them*

When French people insult Americans:

Americans: French people are actually really rude. You might want to consider traveling somewhere else in Europe.

When Canadians insult Americans:

Americans: Yes! Right on, my friends! This is why you guys are perfect!

Okay, so that had nothing to do with the story. It was based off of real life observations and I just included it in my author's note to see if I can get a chuckle out of you guys, or see if anyone agrees that's what it's like? Haha

* * *

After the hockey game, Mathieu had escaped to his room to change into something comfier and then meets Madeline back in the kitchen, now wearing his red plaid pajama pants.

"I'm aboot to make myself some warm milk and I'll join you guys. That game was exhausting" he goes to grab a mug and some milk out of the fridge to heat it up.

When he's done, he grabs a few sheets of Brawny to wipe up the previous tea mess that he had caused, then sits down with Madeline and the bears, sipping his warm milk. "I've got an early shift tomorrow, lots of grilled cheese sandwiches to make for the guests" he sighs.

"Well, at least you got to enjoy the hockey game" quiet Madeline tries to cheer him up.

"Yeah… it's fun, but it's kind of lonely thoo. I don't blame you that you don't like hockey, I just wish I could find someone who did. I'm so bad at making friends, you're the exception, you know that, Madeline, but… maybe someone like a twin brother or something" he chuckles to himself. "I sometimes imagine I have one and it makes me less lonely" he explains.

"Aww, I'm so sorry" Madeline brings her stuffed polar bear into her lap and hugs it.

Mathieu smiles brightly at her. "You're great, Madeline. You know, we have a lot in common. Someone like you but a boy would be perfect." He starts waving his arms apologetically. "Not to replace you or anything, just to have someone to watch hockey with. I hope you understand"

"No, I know exactly what you're saying. I'm not offended, I think it's sweet" she replies. "But, you knooow, having a twin brother doesn't automatically mean he will have a lot in common with you. I've heard from people who have siblings that sometimes their sibling is very different from them. Opposites even. What if you had a twin brother who was the opposite of you?" she asks.

"Hmm… the opposite of me" Mathieu ponders it for a little while. "I guess he would be loud, for sure"

Madeline nods, trying to hide a playful smirk.

"And he would always want to be the center of attention I guess" Mathieu continues. "And he would want to take the lead in every situation. I like to blend in with the background" Mathieu finishes. Madeline was giggling so hard it was contagious.

They both erupt into a laughing fit trying to imagine it.

* * *

Amelia and Alice run back over to Alfred to catch up with him after their private confrontation. Both girls were feeling very jubilant after having gotten that weight off their shoulders.

"We've got a few hours until we start getting ready for our performance. In the meantime, let's live it up!" Amelia rejoices, tugging Alfred's arm in excitement.

"Sweet!" Alfred responds.

Even Alice smiles brightly.

The three of them walk side by side down the slot machine aisles until Alfred and Amelia both gasp and stop in their tracks.

Alice stops after they had and looks at them, confused.

Both Amelia and Alfred's eyes were sparkling with big bright stars, and their hearts were thumping.

Alice tries to look around and figure out what was making them so crazy but she didn't see anything exciting nearby.

"AHHHH NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY" the Americans try to push each other away as they both race for the seat in front of the Marvel themed Captain America slot machine.

 _Of course._ Alice follows them over to the Captain America slot machine.

"You two have nothing in common" Alice Kirkland says sarcastically as the two of them ignore her and continue pushing and shoving each other off the chair, fighting to be the first one to try the machine.

Alice folds her arms, a twinge of a smile fighting its way onto her face. _They are so adorable_.

* * *

Eiko Gakuen (Gakuen stands for high school) is an all boys Catholic high school in Kanagawa Japan and it happens to be one of the most elite academies in all of Japan. Night had fallen, and not many people were at the private indoor pool. Only a couple of dedicated swimmers were in the pool practicing their diving and backstrokes.

There was a single observer seated on one of the pool chairs. He had sharp blue eyes and layered blonde hair, he had his hands gripped and was staring at the water with clenched teeth. He came here to clear his thoughts, but they were just getting louder.

Splish splash

SPLASH

A diver had practiced his maneuver.

The singular observer runs a hand through the layers in his platinum blonde hair. A memory flashes into his head.

 _"You have to promise" Kiku Honda was standing in front of him, gripping his hand tight as if to plead to him through body language. Standing behind Kiku were many men and women. Each of them were stone cold serious and stress heavy. Their hardened expressions, the dark circles around their eyes, all of it was so prominent and there was not a single glimmer of brightness among any of them. Even Feliciano Vargas and Alfred Jones looked grave._

 _"Look, I don't know if I can promise you this. I can't guarantee that something won't happen in the future that would…"_

 _"NO. He said you have to promise" Ivan Braginski roars in interruption and the room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop._

 _"You don't understand that we just cannot take anymore" Ludwig Beilschmidt breaks the silence. His voice lacked any kind of emotion._

 _They were forcing him to promise something that was entirely out of his control but there was literally no fighting with these people. The attractive rich man raised his arms in surrender._

The high school aged divers get scared as they look up from the pool and see that the mysterious observer was walking towards it.

SPLASH

* * *

Author's note:

(Wow I cannot believe I wrote all of that in one sitting)

So that last scene was what I had intended to put in the previous chapter. I added a lot of definition to it this time around.

If this wasn't obvious before, every single place that I have referenced (with a name) is real. Only if I provided a name though, like if I just gave a general description of where the characters are at, I made it up, like the log cabin hotel the Canadas are at, or the super cool maid café that Kiku went to, like those were made up but if I provided a name of the place (Bistro de Luxe cafe, Lafreniere Park, Ernest M. Morial Convention Center, Eiko Gakuen, Beau Rivage casino, Arby's, MccDonald's, La Parenthese cafe, Fort Robinson State Park, Oxford University etc etc etc) it's real! I didn't know if you guys already knew that or not.


	11. DADDY

Author's note:

I personally love this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I think this chapter is definitely one of my favorites. Oh and by the way, I happened to have just gone through the entire story and edited a lot of chapters, making minor changes to grammar and spelling errors just to make the story cleaner and easier to understand. It's not a big deal and you don't have to reread the entire story, unless you want to. I just figured I should let you know.

Thank you to all my reviewers!

Zaaze, I'm curious what you mean by "accents." I didn't quite understand what you were trying to say when I read your review. If you could explain that would help me a lot! Thanks for your support!

* * *

Arthur Kirkland holds on to his trench coat in the heavy breeze and runs over to the man steering the ship.

"Sir! I'm afraid there's a boy trapped over there all alone in the ocean. You have to do something!" Arthur nervously pleads with the man.

Once the man steering the ship catches sight of whom Arthur was talking about, and realizes this is indeed an appropriate reason to head off course, he starts sailing towards the black platform.

All of the other passengers on the ship stay on board and wait as Arthur Kirkland and the man who was steering the ship rush onto the platform towards Peter Kirkland.

"Are you okay?" A frantic Arthur asks the confused boy when he comes face to face with Peter.

The ship's steerer starts speaking into a Walkie Talkie "All clear. The man's son is recovered and safe."

"Wait, hold on, _son_?!" Arthur snaps in irritation.

"Sir, if this boy is not your son then he is not allowed to accompany you back on this ship"

Peter's eyes turn wide after hearing this information "DADDY!" He yells and jumps onto Arthur, giving him a tight, full body bear hug.

Back on the ship

"So where are we going?!" Peter excitedly bounces in his seat next to the British man who was reading the newspaper.

Arthur lowers the newspaper and ponders his previous plans to return to England alone. "We're going to a strange country called the United States of America."

At the New Orleans prison

Arthur and Peter hurry up to the jail guard.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for Alice Kirkland. I have her bail money with me. She's my coworker and I need to get the both of us back home" he explains.

"We had an Alice Kirkland just leave. She was bailed out of jail by another man. I believe they were headed to Beau Rivage casino in Biloxi, Mississippi if you are still trying to find her" the guard explains.

"Mississippi... is that like Louisiana but different?" The thick accented British man asks.

"I guess some people say that" the guard answers but that reply wasn't what Arthur was looking for.

"I mean is it one of those 'state' things?" He asks again and the look on the guard's face was very perplexed.

"Yeeeesss..." he answers slowly. _Man, foreigners are just clueless nowadays._

* * *

After much pushing and shoving, the fighting gets more intense between Alfred and Amelia until they start full on wrestling. Amelia takes advantage of Alfred's tickle spot which she guessed was in the same place as hers and once he was laughing off guard she pounces on top of him and starts tying his arms behind his back with a rope from her backpack. She had her baseball bat wedged between his wrists.

"Hey that's not fair, you know I can't hit a girl... mmph" Alfred had started to whine but Amelia had pulled a bandanna out of one of the pockets of Alfred's bomber jacket and wrapped it tight around his own mouth.

Both of them have many accents which they can switch out talking with depending on different factors like location and topic of conversation.

"Y'all don't mess with Texas now" Amelia teases in a very strong country accent as she pulls Alfred's glasses off his face. She perches her little self on top of the large man who was laying sideways on the chair and puts his glasses on her own face.

"You know... now that it's not happening to me, I think you kinda rock" Alice interjects from where she was standing behind them.

"I do rock... and I roll. And I blue grass, soul, hip hop, r&b, jazz, country, heavy metal, pop, christian, rap, techno... I even boogie" Amelia smirks, craning her neck towards Alice and Alice grins back before Amelia turns back to face the front again. "Ugh, NERD. How do you see in these thi... *gasp*" Amelia's mouth opens wide as her eyes gaze through the lenses of the glasses. "There's Houston, and Waco... oh and there's... Austin looks so beautiful right now I could cry" she describes delicately. "Can I keep these?" She asks.

"SJKLDSJKLJDKL" the man she was sitting on tries to scream through the bandanna. Translation: "NOOOOO"

"Was that a sure? Thanks, Al, you're the best" Amelia teases some more and smiles big at the muffled screams that followed.

"I think you need money for that to work" Alice explains to Amelia who looked like she was finally ready to start playing the Captain America slot machine.

"Duh. You don't know how a slot machine works?" Amelia rudely responds, rolling her eyes at Alice whose face turns red with anger and also embarrassment because she isn't as familiar with casinos as Alfred and Amelia are.

"Hey, kid. Can I borrow a few bucks?" Amelia stops a random guy walking past.

The young man gasps and turns wide eyed. "Female America?" He melts. "Take all of it" the fanboy hands her a hundred dollar bill and Amelia shrugs smugly at Alice.

Alfred groans loudly through the bandanna and rolls his eyes.

Just then, "Alice!"

A man with bushy black eyebrows and a boy with the same kind of eyebrows although just a slight bit less dramatic, come rushing towards them.

"Ahh" Arthur grabs his knee caps and bends over gasping. He is out of breath.

"What are you doing here?" Alice folds her arms, still angry at him.

"Well... you know. I had to come save you and all, bring you back to the university" Arthur folds his arms as well, his face flushed from running and trying to hide the fact that he felt bad for her. "I thought about it and realized it is my responsibility to look after a crazy person like you. Because we came here together and all" Arthur finishes, angrily looking up at the ceiling while Alice glares at him.

"And who's the boy?" She asks.

Arthur leans in and whispers in her ear "I truly have no idea who this chap is, he just follows me around"

Alice rolls her eyes "Oh yeah, and I'm crazy"

Arthur starts to get angry again but then he notices Amelia sitting on top of Alfred who was tied up in a chair. "Oh. Someone tied up the obnoxious guy" he nods his head in approval. "Well done. You deserve a pound for that" he tells Amelia who then gets confused.

"A pound of what?" She asks while Alfred wriggles under her.

Arthur raises a thick eyebrow and vigorously shakes his head, equally confused at her question.

"Anyway" Alice interrupts. "I don't need any saving from you. Alfred over here came and saved us both!" She brags in his face.

"Oh... I see. Such a brave and valiant hero you have" Arthur lowers his gaze disdainfully at the large American man who was pathetically defeated in the chair.

"Sklfds, jkls!" The bandanna muffles Alfred's voice as his eyes light up. The man incapable of understanding sarcasm was trying to say "Thanks, dude!"

"Yesss... well, I can see you're in no need of my assistance after all" he takes Peter Kirkland's arm and tries to walk away but Alice dashes after him. "No no no please don't leave me alone with these Americans!" She desperately whisper screeches, hoping Arthur would hear but not Alfred and Amelia.

Arthur Kirkland grins widely. He loves being right.

The two look back over to Alfred and Amelia still at the slot machine.

"Fsklds dsjkl!" Alfred tries to yell through the bandanna and squirms wildly. Translation: "My turn!"

"Quit yer whining" Amelia shoves her boot into his face, which just makes him whine some more.

* * *

"Come sit down with me, please. As long as your boss won't mind" Francoise Bonnefoy invites Francis to sit down with her after he delivers her Chardonnay.

Francis obediently sits on the opposite side of her.

"I didn't mean it lightly when I said you look like a model" she tells him and then checks her surroundings before leaning in close to him. "You know, my adoptive father owns CHANEL" she tells him and Francis' expression turns very impressed. "He's meeting with Dolce and Gabbana soon. They're scouting for male models if you're interested" she finishes.

Francis lights up. "Oui, mademoiselle, I am very interested! Although, I've never heard of 'Dolce and Gabbana' before. What a strange name"

"I know, it sounds weird, doesn't it? But they're a very beautiful brand, just like CHANEL" she sighs and puts her hand on her heart, remembering their products and professional modeling shots "Just trust me"

"I certainly trust an exquisite beauty such as yourself" Francis compliments her. "Where will they be scouting?" He asks.

"He said Italy" she answers him.

"Italy? Where is that? I've never heard of it before" Francis cocks a beautiful eyebrow.

"Me neither but that's why I'm so excited to go with him. I love to travel. And I think 'Italy' is such a gorgeous name, it can't be a bad place" Francoise dreamily explains.

"Well, I'd love to come with you and your adoptive father. I've always wanted to model" the very handsome man happily announces.

"Bon! I am so excited, monsieur!" Francoise takes the appropriate amount of euros out of her purse and places them on the table. She takes out a slip of thick paper with the CHANEL logo that was made to test perfume on. She scribbles her phone number onto the perfume tester strip and places it on top of the euros before blowing Francis a kiss goodbye and leaving the cafe.

* * *

A very handsome man lives in Spain, and I'm not talking about Enrique Iglesias. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo spends his days laying around on the streets all over Spain, playing his guitar and singing to the passers by. He is accompanied only by a small puppy who he calls "Chiquito" which means tiny. This puppy is very tiny and very cute.

Antonio stops singing mid verse and lays his guitar on his tummy, resting his head on the cement. "Ahh I am so bored, chiquito"

The tiny puppy hops onto the guitar and pants down at him.

"It is hot and I am bored" the man with a thick Spanish accent starts to pet the small animal on its cute little head.

"I love being lazy but I realize now that it does not buy you adventure" Antonio sighs deeply and moves his beautiful green eyes to survey the restaurant signs around him. He stands up, saddles his guitar on the side of him and walks into a winery with his puppy following close behind.


	12. French nails and a magazine

Author's note:

Hey hey hey hey hey

I'm sorry for the delay

You like my haiku?

* * *

A huge mansion, gorgeous beyond your wildest dreams, resides right in the fashion central of Paris, France.

A leant over French man with his blonde locks tucked behind his ears very carefully swipes a coat of clear nail polish over one very delicate pinky toe.

"Amour! You are so good at French nails, monsieur" Francoise giggles as she flips a page in the 'Travel Italy' magazine. She had her foot pointed towards Francis who was giving her the double package of a French manicure and pedicure tonight.

Francis Bonnefoy had the back of his long hair tied in a short ponytail and the front was tucked behind his ears as he tried to focus on his work. He was wearing a comfortable T-shirt and pajama pants that had three bold solid color stripes of blue, white and red in that order.

Francoise had her hair matted up in styling cream and drying in the curlers so she can look her best in Italy. She was wearing a silk pajama dress and sitting on her princess-like canopy bed.

They could hear soft steps approaching the bedroom and there was only one other person besides Francoise who lived in the mansion.

"Daddy" Francoise greets him as she notices.

The black haired man with very slightly tanned skin and brown eyes stares them down in the doorway. He looked cold as he studied the two of them. He wasn't angry but on the outside he looked angry.

He didn't know what to do now. When Francoise told him she found an attractive man for Dolce and Gabbana, he would have never guessed she would bring home Francis Bonnefoy. As every adoptive parent knows the feeling very well, he loves her just as much as if she were his biological daughter. He couldn't let her find out, about her identity, about her past, about everything. It would turn her world upside down, it would crush her from the inside, and most devastatingly, the beautiful carefree smile she wore every day would die right off of her lips. It would ruin her, and because he loves his daughter with everything he is, it would also ruin him to see her in that state. His heart pounding but the rest of his body remaining perfectly still, he purses his lips and remains frozen in the doorway.

Francis immediately assumes the man is angry at him for being so near his daughter. He is self aware of the fact that he is a huge flirt and many of the girls at the tables he waited have vehemently called him a pervert. His intentions with Francoise were clean, even to his own surprise, but even still he respects her father's probable wishes. Getting up and putting his hands in the air in surrender, he addresses her adoptive father. "Monsieur, I was only painting your princess' nails, I promise. I will go straight to a separate chamber to sleep" he apologizes and hurriedly tries to leave the room but then the other man stops him.

"No, Francis. I trust you" Francoise' adoptive father's eyes turn warm, his lips still pursed.

"Oh... you know my name?" Francis turns to Francoise "I didn't know you told him that much about me."

Francoise rests her head in her chin in contemplation. "I did huh? That's strange, I don't remember telling you his name, but I guess I did" Francoise casually brushes it off as something she just didn't remember while her father's accelerated heart rate goes unnoticed by the two.

Francis was so tired of being called a pervert, but also scared of what this guy could potentially do to him. He wanted to earn his favor and prove to him that he is a classy guy. This was important, after all, he is the owner of CHANEL. "Monsieur, I just wanted to say, that when I walked through the main parlor of your mansion before going up the stairs with Francoise, I was enchanted by the large portrait of Sainte Jeanne d'Arc. I am fascinated with her and you have the most beautiful tribute in your home, I just wanted to thank you for that."

SLAM

The door to Francoise's bedroom slammed shut as the black haired French man ran away, not allowing the two of them to see the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

 **SNAPPED**

 **Everything you need to know about the globally recognized catfight between two crazed Captain America fangirls**

A quiet, seemingly sweet girl with long silver hair and a cozy pink dress with an adorable matching headpiece looks down at the Russian newspaper in her hands, then looks back up and gazes emotionless at St. Petersburg.

* * *

Francis and Francoise Bonnefoy walk onto the plane, accompanied by a number of shocked stares from some of the other airplane passengers. As they are ushered by the flight attendant to first class, Francis started to feel uncomfortable with the amount of stares and hushed gossip being seemingly centered around himself and Francoise. Meanwhile, his pampered counterpart barely notices, her eyes concealed by a large pair of CHANEL sunglasses, she is still flipping through that 'Travel Italy' magazine while walking.

Francis, Francoise, and her adoptive father are finally all seated together in first class, the black haired rich man at the window seat, and Francis nearest to the aisle.

Francis clears his throat and leans in towards Francoise. "Did you... happen to notice all of those people staring at us as we walked through the aisle?" He timidly asks Francoise.

She waves a delicate hand at him without taking her concealed gaze off of the magazine. "Yeah, you'll get used to it. My father owns CHANEL, remember. It feels like they're staring at you, but they're probably staring at him" she explains. Then, sighing, states "It feels so good just to get a taste of what it would be like being famous though."

"Oh yeah, I forgot your father owns CHANEL. That makes sense now!" Francis blushes in embarrassment and scratches the back of his neck, giving the two others an apologetic smile.

Francoise' adoptive father clenches his teeth and stares out of the plane window.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay, haikus aside... I really am sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was busy busy busy. I greatly appreciate all of the fans of this story, reviewers, followers, people who favorited, people who just like to read it behind the scenes, everyone!


	13. Werewolves of London

A smallish man with very dark brown hair and matching dark brown eyes and a long curl sticking out at the top of his forehead stands at the end of a roped entrance, doing some stretches as he waits. He leans to the left side with his legs spread out and touches his toes on the left foot, his ID swinging from where it was clipped on his pocket. 'Lovino Vargas'

"Can you stop being so happy?!" he gets up from stretching and barks at the man assigned to work alongside him.

Feliciano Vargas had been smiling and waving at literally every person who passed by him. His raised hand falls limp at the request. "Why?"

"Because… it's annoying" Lovino studies his fingernails, trying to pretend like he doesn't feel guilty about making Feliciano sad.

A tall, strikingly handsome blue eyed man with long blonde hair and stubble walks through the roped entrance.

Lovino takes his eyes off of his fingernails and then punches Feliciano several times in the shoulder while laughing. "Look at this fruitcake!"

A few feet away from them, a man was sitting in a cheap metal chair that was lying around, chin in his hands and elbows on his knees, he locks his gaze on Feliciano, Lovino and Francis.

Francis walks towards Lovino who was laughing so hard he didn't notice the French man approach.

"Excusez-moi" he shyly lifts a finger to ask for Lovino's assistance.

Lovino stops laughing and raises his eyebrow in confusion. He didn't understand a word this guy just said. Feliciano was equally confused, eyes closed his mouth was hanging open.

Metal clanks on the floor as the observer quickly rushes out of his chair and over to the three. A very rich man with layered platinum hair and sharp blue eyes was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and silver jogging pants. All of a sudden he had stepped in between the Italian brothers and Francis and had his arm around Francis' broad shoulders. He starts talking in French to Francis who is now relieved to have some help.

"I've got this, thank you" the rich man says in Italian to Feliciano and Lovino, wearing a fake smile that was hiding so much stress underneath. He leads Francis further away, still talking to him in French. And with that, the two very attractive men leave the two perplexed Italians behind.

* * *

"Alice, we gotta go get ready for the fight!" Amelia jumps off of Alfred on the chair and runs two steps over to Arthur, Alice and Peter who were approaching.

Alfred moans and rolls his large body off of the chair and onto the ground. Amelia kneels down to untie his arms and take her baseball bat back. She then removes the bandanna from his face, pinches it with the tips of her fingers and shakes off the excess spit from when the loud American man was yelling through it, and finally she takes his glasses off of her face and puts them onto his. Alfred slowly gets back onto his feet.

Amelia grabs Alice's arm and the two girls rush off.

"Welp. I guess that just leaves us" he turns to gesture a black gloved hand to Arthur and Peter Kirkland but they were nowhere in sight. Alfred was all alone again. He turns around towards the Captain America slot machine and it was occupied by a stranger. He sighs and face palms.

* * *

Mathieu Williams howls just like a wolf as he pushes a mop throughout the log cabin hotel lobby.

"Awooo Werewolves of London" the radio was playing cheesy music that the two even cheesier Canadians were singing and dancing along to.

Madeline was standing on top of one of the comfy couches in the middle of the lobby and shaking her hips.

After a long day of making grilled cheese sandwiches for all of the hotel guests, it was nighttime and because it was Canada, there was a strong blizzard going on outside in the pitch black of night. No one was going to come into the lobby at this time so it was closed off early. This is when Mathieu and Madeline go on cleaning duty. They have such a fun time going wild and crazy when there are no people around because being absolutely alone is when they are most comfortable.

"Werewolves of London!"

"Awooooooooooooo"

* * *

Arthur Kirkland squeezes the little boy's wrist as the two hustle through the Mississippi streets at nightfall. Arthur Kirkland reluctantly agreed to Amelia's idea to allow the two girls to fight on a stage so that everyone might think they are performers and not actually nuts. He reluctantly agreed to it though. It is kind of a bad plan but it is also the best option available with how big of a mess they were in. But even though he agreed to let them do it, he refused to watch it for himself. A classy gentleman never goes to see two ladies fight. Consequently, Peter is dragged around town so that the two can keep occupied until the fight is over.

"Now listen to me. You. Cannot. Tell. Anyone. that we are not related. Or that you didn't know me before we got on that ship. I could get in serious trouble, I could get jailed for life if people find out and get the wrong idea about this. I'm doing this to help you. You cannot tell _anyone_." Arthur hisses into Peter's ear to make sure no passersby could hear them.

"I promise" Peter Kirkland nods his head solemnly and the two continue on their way.

* * *

Munch munch munch

Alfred had his popcorn ready and was reaching his black gloved hand into the container to shovel the buttery goodness into his mouth. He scoots through many people trying to snag a good seat in the audience.

The announcer in a tuxedo speaks through a microphone on the stage. "We are so proud to have in our show tonight, the world famous Amelia Jones and Alice Kirkland!" he announces and the curtains open wide to show two frozen girls standing at opposite sides of the stage. The spotlights were on them but they were not moving. They had just realized as the curtains were opening that neither of them wanted to have to go through with this.

Amelia scans the audience for some comfort. There he is, she spotted him, that idiot shoving popcorn in his mouth, his blue eyes wide behind his glasses.

Alfred realizes that Amelia was staring at him and stops eating. One of the rare moments this man was serious in his entire life. His hand not digging for popcorn anymore, he stares back at the girl illuminated by the spotlight on stage.

Alice starts walking towards center stage so Amelia follows suit. The two of them walk towards each other in dead silence. Amelia found it so hard to take her eyes off of Alfred. The anxiety without being comforted by his gaze was too much. But when the two girls finally met at the middle of the stage and she got to look into Alice's eyes she found a similar comfort.

Alice's expression was close to miserable but she knew she had to do this. She lifted up her fist and tried to throw it at Amelia but the American girl grabbed her wrist as if stopping a bullet.

"Alice… it was just a silly fight at comic con. Don't you think there has to be another reason that news story blew up" she whispers gravely.

* * *

Author's note:

If you think it's random that Canada was singing along to Werewolves of London... okay listen. Every time I see the album cover for that song by Warren Zevon, it reminds me of Canada because they have a similar look. Excitable Boy by Warren Zevon, you can look it up. I wanted to do something with China because the song has a great line about a Chinese restaurant but I couldn't think of anything really good. That's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I love every single one of your reviews!


	14. The Old Switcheroo

Author's note:

I have a really really really good chapter for you this time. I'm really proud of this one, I want to know what you guys think.

Zaaze, ooooooh clever guess! It can't be Russia though for another reason too. Reread "A Haunting Memory", you probably forgot. It's been a while.

* * *

Alice was too stunned to reply. But in the moment that Alice Kirkland was cluelessly gaping at her, Amelia studied her surroundings. There were two levers, each at opposite sides of the stage. She discreetly scans her eyes to see what they were connected to.

Amelia secures Alice's captured wrist in her hand and yanks down, twisting in a manner that sent Alice doing a backflip over Amelia. In the half a second Alice's head was over Amelia's shoulder, Amelia quickly whispers in her ear

"Just follow my lead"

SLAM

Alice was laying on her back on the opposite side of Amelia. The all-American girl does a cartwheel to the front of the stage just as if she were a jester and sticks her left leg and arm out in a silly manner to impress the audience.

"All right, folks, now here's the part of the show where we ask a volunteer to come up onto the stage. I need someone who knows a thing or two about being a cowboy" Amelia's accent had shifted to thick country towards that last statement.

Alfred was beaming. Perfect.

Hands behind her back and taking long and loose strides up the audience aisles, Amelia pretends to be interested in all of the other candidates raising their hands. She slowly but surely makes her way towards Alfred F. Jones who was ecstatic to be chosen.

"Giddy up, goofball" she teases as she drags the stumbling man to the stage.

Amelia yanks the tall man down for just a few seconds so his ear was in front of her mouth. "Now listen here, it does not matter _what_ I say on that stage. You are going to lasso that lever near backstage on the right side. You heard me?"

The confused but obedient American man nods in reply.

The two Americans step up on stage where Alice was rubbing her back, trying to get on her feet after that move Amelia pulled on her.

"This is our lucky volunteer, Al" Amelia shouts to the crowded audience.

Alfred waves like a happy fool to all the people in the sea of oohs and ahhs.

"You know how to lasso, Al?" Amelia questions him.

Alfred bends down to the microphone piece clipped on Amelia's bomber jacket.

"Oh yes! Ever since I was a little boy!" Alfred proudly announces to the audience.

"Let's see what you got" Amelia continues in her country accent. "This girl ain't from around these parts" she gestures towards Alice who now perked her head up to look at her. "We're gonna show her how we roll. Mr. Al is going to compete against me to see which one of us can lasso her first!"

"WHAT?!" Alice was fuming.

Amelia narrows her eyes at her, as if trying to convey 'trust me' in a threatening manner.

Alice sighs, her face still red and folds her arms as Amelia steps back on the left side of her and Alfred steps back on the right side of her.

"3..2... YEE HAW!" Amelia counts down and at that moment Amelia and Alfred both throw their lassos in the opposite direction of Alice. Two levers are yanked down at the exact same time which causes many nets above the three to break open and start pouring down balloons and confetti.

"GRAB HIM" Amelia hisses to Alice.

Each girl grabs one of Alfred's arms and the three race off the stage.

"Let's split up to find Arthur and Peter, they should be somewhere around town. Then the five of us will meet at the nearest airport STAT" Amelia huffs, gasping for breath as the three of them sprint out of backstage's EXIT door.

* * *

Yao Wang jumps off of the public bus, riding back across town after the Chinese government meeting had ended.

Busy

Busy

BUSY

He rushes down the street juggling a different set of scrolls under his right arm as his hands are busy fooling with a plastic cup of chow mein he had hurriedly ordered for dinner. He pauses as he spots that girl from earlier. _Why isn't the monkey girl dancing?_

Still in the monkey costume, her face was hidden because her head was bowed down, the monkey ears drooping. She was seated at the edge of the road. Even her tail looked sad. An empty coin cup sat in front of her.

Yao smirks. _It's about time she found out that she can't make a living doing her foolish entertainment._

He walks past her but right as he steps in front of her she looks up and he could see her face streaming with silent tears.

Yao's heart skips a beat. His pause prolongs. The stubborn man tried to push himself to keep walking along his way. He takes two swift steps forward as the monkey girl stays silent.

Then he pulls himself back to her and puts his cup of chow mein in her empty coin cup. Embarrassed by his kind deed, he tries to get away quickly but the cute girl pounces on him and huggles him to the ground to sit next to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dead of night, the five of them squeezed into a hidden corner at the airport, Amelia and Alfred were shocked. Arthur and Alice had just shown them the Atlas that they still had checked out from the Oxford library. Peter Kirkland had never seen this either but he was more excited than surprised.

"Wait, this is for real? We can go to these places?" Amelia wasn't quite sold yet.

"There are more than 50 states?! Dudes, this totally rocks! Let's go!" Alfred grabs the map and scans it with eager eyes.

"They're not STATES, you moron" Arthur takes it back and smacks him across the head with it. "I'm still not quite sure what 'states' actually are" the annoyed British man admits.

"Yeah, the whole concept is confusing" Alice Kirkland nods her head in agreement. "But anyway, at least from what we've discovered so far, these places seem to be very different from each other. The way the people sound when they talk, and the way they do things is very different. And it even makes me very uncomfortable."

A wide eyed Alfred and Amelia nod slowly as the Brits glare at them. Having no idea that Alice was referring to them, the two Americans aren't the sharpest tools in the box.

"ANYWAY" Alice rolls her eyes long and hard. "I don't want to go back to the United Kingdom, in case the news traveled there. After all, our citizens know who Captain America is. I'm wondering if there's maybe a place on here that's not often checked up on. Some place where we could feel safe laying low for a little while, until the news story has long blown over or at least until we can think of a good plan."

"I hate your crazy schemes, but I'm relieved at the idea of laying low for a while. It takes some stress off of me" Arthur comments.

Amelia chimes in "I see. Okay, so all we have to do is look at this map and think which one would be the last place that anyone would think of checking up on."

The five of them put their heads together and search the map. They suggest a few things but they are all still pretty wary of coming to a consensus.

Then Peter speaks up. "I know! What about this place?" He reaches up to point at a certain land mass on the map.

"Huh" Amelia furrows her eyebrows and rests her chin on her fist.

Alfred scratches his head in confusion. "Oh I didn't even see that there"

"How peculiar. I didn't notice it either" Arthur agrees with Alfred.

"Wow. Good eye, kid" Alice compliments the proud sea boy.

* * *

Natalya Arlovskaya walks through the streets of Belarus after her visit at the cafe. She still had that comic con catfight on her mind. _Those girls are pretty ridiculous. I would never go that crazy over a man._ All of a sudden, a group of children run up to her and chain their arms to make a big circle around her. "Na-na-na-na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na-na Na Na Na Belarus!" They sing and spin around her, making her dark colored skirt flow and twirl big in the air.

"They're singing for you!" Some mothers happily announce to her and it makes Natalya smile even though she doesn't understand it. The people here are very nice.

One of the small boys gives her a large sunflower he had picked for her.

Natalya stuffs her nose in it and breathes big, getting on her tiptoes to signify her pleasure.

Natalya thanks them all, bows and gets on her way.

* * *

It is now early morning on a bright and snowy day. Travelers are bustling into the Canadian log cabin hotel.

"I have to pee!" Alfred F. Jones practically leaps over his four friends, trying to race into the hotel first.

"We were JUST at the airport, why did you hold it?" A perturbed Alice snaps at him and squints her right eye with a grimace as the large man grips his hand onto her pigtailed scalp, trying to get through her.

Alfred darts through the hotel lobby, accidentally smacking a Canadian man in the face in the process.

"I'm so sorry!" Matthieu apologizes to Alfred even though Alfred's the one who hit him.

Alfred doesn't even see him. He skids to a stop in front of the men's room and then runs inside.

Arthur and Alice walk into the hotel with Peter in the middle of them, holding each of their hands and swinging himself between them as if the three were a cute little family. They go to the front desk to check in.

Alfred, Arthur, Alice and Peter had been so excited to get to the hotel they left Amelia in the dust. The poor girl begrudgingly carries everyone's stuff into the hotel. Granted, since all of them traveled a lot they really didn't have many things for her to lug inside, but still. Collectively, the five of them produced a hefty amount of carrying.

"ALFRED!" She screams as she trudges into the lobby until she thinks she spots him bent over a table.

He wasn't responding.

"ALFREEEEEEED!" She screams louder. Still nothing.

She grabs Matthieu William's arm and twists his body over to face her, scaring the daylights out of the Canadian man.

"Why are you ignoring me?! You're the biggest out of all of us, YOU should be carrying our bags! I had to trudge these through the snow. Get your lazy fat self up those stairs!" Amelia barks at him. She hands the shocked man about half the load.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm so sorry" Matthieu quivers.

Seeing how innocent he looked, Amelia blushes and her heart drops a little with guilt. They slowly ascend the stairs together.

After a long silence, Amelia pauses midway up the stairwell. "Hey... did I scare you?" She shyly asks the man she thinks is Alfred.

"Oh no not at all" Matthieu lies politely.

Amelia cocks her eyebrow in confusion. "Then why are you whispering?"

* * *

"Why are you yelling? Are you okay?" Madeline asks an extremely confused Alfred who was standing in the opening of the men's restroom.

Rewind five minutes earlier

Alfred had swung the bathroom door open after relieving his bladder to find a sweet little pigtailed girl with glasses and a red beret smiling up at him.

Alfred's expression was a mix of scared and awkward.

 _Was she listening to me pee? Some chicks are crazy._

"There you are! The towels need folding and some customers need more in their rooms, we're way behind so I was wondering if you wanted to help me fold. We could sing a song while we work!" She beams at the man she thinks is Matthieu.

 _Oh man this girl is psycho. But how do I say no?! I guess I'll escape later on, or if I can spot Amelia or one of the others I'll wave like crazy, they'll save me._

"Um... sure" Alfred replies with an awkward smile.

"Why are you yelling? Are you okay?" Madeline asks an extremely confused Alfred who was standing in the opening of the men's restroom.

"Um... I'm fine?" Alfred scratches his head in utter disbelief.

Madeline happily grabs his arm and leads the nervous man away with her.

* * *

Amelia and Matthieu lay everyone's bags on one of the beds in their hotel room.

"So you wanna go eat?" Amelia asks.

"You want to go eat, right now?! With me?!" Matthieu is astounded at the question.

"You're not hungry?!" Amelia looks at him as if he had committed a mortal sin.

"Ummmm I guess I could take an early break. I have to admit, I am craving pancakes" he replies.

"Oooooooh yum, you're getting creative. I love it! I'll tell the others" Amelia takes a step away.

Arthur and Peter were using the shower and Alice walks in through the doorway just as Amelia announced she would tell them. All of a sudden, Peter darts out of the bathroom in just a pair of shorts, his skin smudged all over with the complimentary green facial mask the hotel offers in the bathrooms.

"I'M FLYING MINT BUNNY!"

"WHY WERE YOU LISTENING TO ME TALK IN MY SLEEP ON THE PLANE? GET BACK HERE YOU BLIMEY LITTLE..." a very wet Arthur Kirkland races after him in a pair of shorts.

The two run past Amelia and Matthieu and zoom past Alice in the doorway who noticed Peter was wearing a certain bowtie of hers.

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT WAS THE EXACT BOWTIE MY FAVORITE DOCTOR WORE IN SEASON..."

"Doctor... who?" Peter cranes his neck to tease her as he runs out of her line of vision.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE..."

The door slams as Alice and Arthur had left Amelia and Matthieu alone, chasing Peter through the hotel.

"You know what, we can go just the two of us..." Amelia rolls her eyes and leads Matthieu out the door. "Those three eat like birds anyway"

Amelia and Matthieu leave the hotel and hitch a ride on the public bus to get to the nearest breakfast joint.

While they were waiting on the bus, Amelia was eyeing Matthieu skeptically. "You look different, it's weird" she comments.

The Canadian raises a very confused eyebrow, wondering how he could have all of a sudden looked different when she's only known him about fifteen minutes.

She continues "I don't know it's just... your hair seems longer. And it also seems a lot blonder. Maybe I just haven't gotten this close of a look at you before" Amelia takes a lock of her light sandy brown hair and pulls it over to compare next to a lock of Matthieu's hair. Strange, she always thought they had the same shade.

Matthieu Williams is thoroughly creeped out.

* * *

The door to the laundry room of the log cabin hotel was left wide open as Madeline and Alfred get to work folding the towels.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" A little boy zooms past the room, playfully yelling Dr. Who references.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE..."

"I SWEAR TO YOU, I WILL..."

A pair of angry British adults runs after him.

As soon as Alfred F. Jones notices them he flings himself onto a laundry bin near the open doorway to desperately try to get the Brits' attention but he was too late. The three of them ran so fast.

"Are... you okay?" Madeline asks the crazed American man whose body was slouched on top of the laundry bin, a pair of socks in his mouth. "You're acting weird" she tells him, concerned.

Alfred's eyes narrow. How dare she call _him_ weird. He gets up from the undignified position and smooths out his clothing. "Look. You seem like a sweet girl. And I know you're really into me, I can't blame you, all the ladies are. But can you totally like... dig me from afar? You know what I'm saying? Just so I can have a little space?" Alfred tries to offer politely so he doesn't hurt her feelings.

But that failed. Madeline's feelings were definitely hurt. "Wait, what? You think I like you?" She's stunned.

"Yeah" Alfred replies nonchalantly.

"Wait... this entire time. I mean all this time. You only hung out with me because you felt sorry for me because you thought I liked you?" Madeline was going berserk.

"Yeah" Alfred replies bluntly.

Tears are streaming down Madeline's face. She couldn't even understand her feelings right now. This is the worst day of her life. "Matthieu Williams, you are the most conceited jerk I have ever met in my entire life!" she storms out of the laundry room.

"Matthieu Williams? Who?" Alfred asks himself after she leaves. "I'm glad I don't know that guy. He must be a real jerk."

* * *

Author's note:

The song the children were singing to Belarus is based off the song Skadipirate chose in her APH Belarus Youtube video. The song sounds like children are singing it!


	15. Pedal to the Metal

Author's note:

(This entire author's note is personalized to Olivia Kirkland and Zaaze, if you want to read it you can, but I'm letting you know you can skip it)

Olivia Kirkland, thank you for enjoying the chapter! I was really proud of that one. So, I didn't fully understand your question. Were you confused that Belarus' people recognized her and knew who she was yet in the other countries there are people who don't recognize the nations? If that was your question, it's just that some citizens recognize the Hetalia nations and others don't. There are a lot of factors involved in that, but think of it like in real life, you may have heard of a certain famous person and other people you know have not heard of them. It will make a lot more sense later on, and in fact I'll include a little explanation in one of the later chapters for you. If that was not your question, and actually you were confused why the male and female Americas and the Canadas didn't recognize each other, that's because none of them know their identities as nations and none of them know or recognize each other. And again, I can't explain a lot right now because it's a mystery story, more will be revealed later on. I hope I helped though!

Zaaze, So anyway, about you trying to guess who the mysterious rich man is, I have to say you're really really good. I was extremely impressed with the way you deduced that Switzerland's languages were French and Italian. However, remember he can speak Japanese as well because he took Japan's order at the maid café. Also, yeah it's not Germany either, in that scene all of them are talking to the guy, I'm sorry if it was confusing. Okay so, I have to tell you now that the mysterious rich guy is not a Hetalia character. He is technically an OC that I had to put in the story in order to give it the main plot that it needs. However, he is based off of an anime character, just not from Hetalia. See if you can guess it, the anime he is from is kind of old but not like Speed Racer old, I'd say it's probably just a bit younger than Sailor Moon. It might be hard to guess, I told my sister and she said the description I gave him is not completely accurate to the character he is based off of. Double however, I loved your review so much and the way you were trying to guess which Hetalia character he was based off of, that you really inspired me to go through with a crazy idea that adds more mystery, drama and spice. I hope you like this first scene because the entire first scene is inspired off of your review! And I put a mysterious Hetalia person in there for you to try to guess.

* * *

It is early morning, the birds in Tokyo, Japan are chirping their greetings. A prisoner sneaks his way through the alleyways to a certain Maid café. He punches the code in on the number buttons on the keypad next to the front door. It clicks open and he darts inside, relieved to finally be out of the public eye. The maid café was dead silent and empty. They didn't open until noon because this café appealed to the cooler and younger crowd. The Asian man with glasses and wearing a prisoner's jumpsuit walks past all the empty tables, the stage, the counter, and even the kitchen door. He gets to the back corner of the café, a hidden area near the restrooms but not too close. There seemed to be a blank wall, entirely inconspicuous and decorated with a picture of Miku hugging Pikachu in her arms, bearing her teeth with a wide smile and pointing her index finger and middle finger in a peace sign. The prisoner slides the picture to the right with his hand, pressing it against the wall at an angle while he uses his other hand to type in a code on a new keypad he just revealed from behind the picture.

A section of the wall slides open.

The grim prisoner steps into the very dark room full of screens, computers and laboratory equipment. Most of the screens were playing different versions of the news story of Amelia and Alice rolling on the floor fighting at comic con that aired in a variety of countries all over the world. The interviews of Alfred and Arthur were translated into many different languages and some of them were playing on these very screens. Other screens were playing varying news reports from across the countries that didn't explode into a global phenomenon but these mysterious people seem to want to keep track of them all. One was Yao Wang being interviewed by a reporter who wanted to hear from Xi Jinping so he talked instead to the closest possible connection. Another news story involved Feliciano Vargas assisting an Italian restaurant in making the world's largest meatball for the local community to enjoy. There were other old ones as well, like one from a few years back when Alfred Jones was being interviewed for winning the Nathan's hot dog eating contest which is held every Fourth of July in New York. The most recent story being aired on these screens is the Dolce and Gabbana scouting auditions in Italy. Some reporters were getting in on all the excitement and the glamour. Sitting at one of the keyboards in front of all the screens is another Asian man. He had long very dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail but he is too tall and slender to look anything like Yao Wang. His face was much less boyish in appearance and his tone of voice was very gentle.

"Did you escape or did they let you out?" he asks the prisoner.

"They let me out. They said I have to do something about this" the highly stressed out prisoner sighs greatly and massages his temples before getting seated in a chair close to the other man.

There was a long silence as the ponytailed man stares down at his phone, then up at the screens, jaw clenched. "He's at the Dolce and Gabbana auditions right now. He's posing as a model, and he told me to let you know that he has Francis if there's anything you want to do with him. He said Francis thinks he is a fellow potential model and has become quite close friends with him very fast."

"FRANCIS?!" the prisoner freaks out. "NO! I do not want Francis! He better not tell him anything!"

"He hasn't. He hasn't. Don't worry. He's waiting on your approval." The other man tries to calm the prisoner down. There was silence before he continues. "Feliciano and Lovino Vargas signed up to volunteer for the event just as we hoped they would. We also have them if you would prefer."

"FELICIANO AND LOVINO VARGAS?! ARE YOU NUTS?" the prisoner tries to rip his hair out. "Francis Bonnefoy and Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, I cannot believe you two thought to go after them first. We need to start with someone who is going to be calm, sensible and smart."

"Ah! Japan, he was our first pick too"

"NO! Not Japan. Definitely not Japan. Absolutely not Japan. I can see why you think he would be the best pick but please do not tell him anything. Don't go after him, do not bother him at all. I want him to be the very last to know if he even ever has to know at all."

The prisoner hangs his head while the other man stares at him, confused.

"What you don't understand is that Japan took all of this the hardest. His emotional state was entirely depleted. Out of all the nations, no one was hurting more. I can't begin to describe to you the kind of pain Japan was in. I'm so serious you better not have told Japan ANYTHING, he should be the very last to know…"

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir. Do not worry about a single thing. From what I was told after Japan stopped by this maid café recently, he is utterly clueless. He knows nothing."

The prisoner takes a sigh of relief and leans back in his chair. A wave of comfort rushes over him that he hasn't felt in a long time. A smile crosses his face. "I'm so glad he's happy."

The ponytailed man politely gives him a moment, and then the prisoner sits back up in his chair and leans in close to him.

"Estonia, he's the one. There's no doubt in my mind, if we're going to talk to any one of them, it has to be Estonia. He's a nervous wreck like his brothers Lithuania and Latvia, but at least he's the calmest comparatively out of the three. Estonia doesn't let his emotions control him, but unlike other countries like Sweden and Netherlands, at least he has emotions himself and is able to sympathize with people. He is also smart, level-headed and resourceful. None of the other nations compare. However… I'm not sure I want to take that kind of a step if we don't have to"

"Are there any humans we can get involved instead? Maybe they can help us think of a plan to where the nations would never have to know" the tall and slender ponytailed man suggests.

There was silence as they were both thinking the same thing.

"What about… Davie's grandchildren?" he quietly continues and the prisoner stares intently at him, chin under his fist in contemplation.

"Risky. If that goes wrong, Alfred could be endangered emotionally. And you know everyone hates to see that man sad" the prisoner responds.

The other man agrees and stares up at the screens "It was so hard to see all of them sad. We need to be extremely careful in fixing this situation" the ponytailed man locks his eyes on one of the screens with Amelia and Alice fighting.

The prisoner groans and scruffs his hair in his hands with his head bent down low between his legs. "This is going to be like walking on a mine field but we have to do this and we _can't_ mess up."

* * *

Still confused about the way he looks, Amelia finally decides to look down and really check out what he was wearing for the first time that day. Khaki pants and a black tie were unbeknownst to her the male uniform for the log cabin hotel. She just thought it looks very similar to what Alfred usually wears, minus the jacket. "Where is your jacket?" she asks.

"Oh I don't usually wear one, I usually don't get cold" Matthieu replies.

"Oh okay" Amelia replies casually. She had this feeling something was fishy but she couldn't identify what.

The bus stops and they get off. Amelia and Matthieu start walking towards IHOP.

"IHOP is such a silly name, don't you think? What does it stand for? Like what is it supposed to mean, huh? Like I hop for pancakes or something?" Amelia starts hopping happily towards the restaurant. "Is that what it means?"

Matthieu starts laughing. "A silly name? I never thought of it that way. You're a silly girl!" he comments, still laughing.

Amelia freezes on that last hop and turns around to stare at Matthieu. Her mouth was half open in confusion. _I'M silly? Wow, Alfred should really get to know himself one day._ "Thanks" she barely whispers and continues walking slower until he catches up with her. _Wait… what if this is what Alfred is like when he lets his guard down? What if he really is the quiet, sweet type when he's not around a lot of people and there is no one to put up an act for?_ "You know… you're really quiet when it's just the two of us. I don't know, it's weird. You're different, you know? Do you realize that yourself?" she asks.

"No. I thought I was always quiet" Matthieu shrugs and they walk into the restaurant.

The hostess gets out the menus as she watches Amelia and Matthieu walk in, both of them smiling huge at each other "You guys are too cute. Siblings?" she asks them.

"No, but we get that a lot" Amelia answers and follows her to a table.

 _We get that a lot?_ Matthieu's expression was completely lost. He was so confused but he just shrugs it off and follows them.

They get seated and Amelia plays with the syrups at their table first thing, then she digs her face in the menu. "I used to think you were a big annoying doofus, but actually you're kinda cool" Amelia mumbles into the menu, embarrassed that she was finally befriending Alfred who had gotten her so riled up at McDonald's when they first met.

"Thank… You?" Matthieu answers cautiously. He is still so confused.

Amelia takes her face out of the menu to look at him and they both crack up laughing for no apparent reason.

"Would you two like to order?" the waitress asks.

"Yes. Forty pancakes please." Matthieu answers.

"FORTY PANCAKES AND A COKE" Amelia kneels up in the booth, getting her rope and other weapons out, ready to lasso Matthieu if he tries to one up her.

Alfred and Amelia make everything into a competition, especially ordering food. Unfortunately, the terrified Canadian was completely unaware of this as he was passing out underneath the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the log cabin hotel, in the hotel room it was dark and fairly quiet. The TV was showing Dr. Who and two adult Brits were sharing snacks in the King sized bed while watching it. A small boy was tied to one of the front bed posts. His entire body was tied around the post with a sheet, and even a small towel was wrapped around his mouth.

"jsfjklaslk sjdkaljdkla" Peter was trying to say he was sorry and he wants his freedom back.

Arthur flicks a jelly bean at the boy and it bounces off the top of his head. "Sorry, lad. Can't hear you"

"Maybe we'll let you go when your knickers are dried but hush for now, boy. This is the best part" Alice says.

Arthur Kirkland and Alice Kirkland continue enjoying the show while munching on the shared candy and chuckling to each other.

* * *

 _Where are they?_ Alfred walks the hotel's floors trying to find his friends. He was glad to have gotten away from that girl, but he had no idea how much he hurt her, or that he even hurt her at all. He also didn't know which hotel room they had gotten because the Kirklands were checking in while he was in the bathroom peeing. Alfred keeps walking down every hallway until he starts hearing occasional squeaks mixed with faint whimpering. He peeks into a nearby door which was ajar and notices that in one of the hotel rooms that wasn't being used, the Canadian girl was laying in bed, a stuffed polar bear in her arms, softly crying to herself in that cute, squeaky way. Alfred cocks his eyebrow in stunned confusion. Wait, the last person that girl was with is him. Is he really the reason she's crying?! No way…

"Um…" Alfred taps his knuckles on the open door a few times "Knockety knock knock" he whispers carefully.

FWOOSH

The girl had thrown the second stuffed polar bear that was sitting on the floor directly at Alfred's face and Kumajiro and Alfred were sent falling backwards out of the doorway.

Alfred quickly shuffles to his feet, grabs his glasses that had flown off of his face, and grabs Kumajiro and holds him gently in front of his belly before walking back in.

"Is something wrong?" he asks sweetly as he walks back into the room, now looking very innocent with the concerned look on his face and the stuffed bear in his arms.

"I don't talk to big stupid conceited jerks like you" Madeline grumbles and wipes her wet face with her sleeve.

Oh, so this _is_ about him.

Alfred thinks fast and lifts the polar bear up in front of his face. "But will you talk to me?" his tone of voice takes on a Mickey Mouse impression as he tries to act out the polar bear.

Madeline fights a smile that was trying to sneak its way onto her face. But then she remembers what he said to her in the laundry room and sighs heavily. "Go away. I'm too sad to ever talk to you again" she struggles to get the words out.

Alfred gets on his knees in front of her on the bed, still keeping the polar bear in front of his face. He continues in the silly voice "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I don't believe this guy would do anything to hurt you. He's a hero! He saves the day and makes people happy, he's not a bad guy, miss!" the silly voiced polar bear desperately pleads to Madeline.

Alfred F. Jones has a huge ego at times but he always has a heroic heart.

Madeline is starting to smile a lot now and she wipes her face some more. "Then why in the world did you say what you said? That really hurt my feelings. You really thought I only wanted to hang out with you because I had a crush on you?" she asks.

Alfred lowers the bear, revealing a confused expression "Well, I couldn't think of any other reason you immediately became so attached to me even though we had never met before" he explains sincerely.

"We had never met before?" Madeline lifts her head further and raises both eyebrows, extremely perplexed and then she finally realizes the man behind the polar bear looks much different than usual.

* * *

"Shh ssshhhhh SHH SHH SSHHHHHH"

"I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING, STOP SLAPPING ME!"

"That's the owner of CHANEL! He's RIGHT THERE."

Two very pretty Italian girls were trying to sneak into the Dolce and Gabbana auditions just to watch. Felicia and Caterina Vargas have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They're practically joined at the hip and they look alike to boot. Everyone thinks they are sisters and of course they love that because what two BFFs don't want everyone to think they are sisters? Their favorite thing to do together is to go shopping in Milan, Italy. Felicia, a beautiful girl with bright auburn hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a khaki dress with heels, dragged her best friend Caterina, also a beautiful girl with mocha colored shoulder length brown hair decorated with a headband, and wearing the same thing as Felicia, to the Dolce and Gabbana auditions.

Francoise slightly tilts her head from where she was seated next to her father in the audience. She thought she could hear them all the way from where she was sitting.

The two Italian girls frantically pull themselves back behind the wall as they notice Francoise is onto them.

Backstage, Francis takes a large gulp of his water bottle as he sits on a box of costumes. He stares at the very attractive rich man who seems to be the only person around this strange place to speak French. The rich man was pacing around, texting someone and getting increasingly nervous with every text he received.

"No…" he scratches the back of his neck.

"Something wrong, monsieur?" Francis asks.

"I… I can't stay here anymore. I've just realized I'm wasting my time I have to go"

"What?! NO! You can't go! I need you! I can't understand a word anyone is saying around here! I'd be lost without you, please don't go! And you're up next anyway! You have to audition!" Francis jumps off of the box and pleads with him.

The man who is announcing to the judges who will go next and goes into a brief history of their age and where they are from etc. starts to read off the card. "Next up we have…"

Before he could say a name, the mysterious man darts from behind the curtain, runs as fast as he can across the catwalk, jumps off of it and races through the back entrance around where the Italian girls were hiding.

As he escapes out the back door, Felicia's eyes grow big in admiration. "Oh he's cute! We have to follow him!"

"Are you crazy?!" Caterina yells but Felicia grabs her arm and pulls her to run after him with her.

Francis comes running through the curtain onto the catwalk "NO! COME BACK! That's my friend, he must be in trouble! Someone has to stop him!" he goes running to the back of the room and to her daddy's dismay, Francoise follows him.

"Sweetheart, no!" Francoise's distressed father calls out to her but she was gone in an instant.

Feliciano and Lovino Vargas come bursting through the curtain next, walkie talkies in their hands, running as fast as they can.

"WE NEED A VEHICLE STAT!" Lovino yells at the man he has no idea is his brother.

"I'm calling everyone I can!" Feliciano was trying to contact every member of STAFF to ask for assistance through the walkie talkie.

The catering driver who they were about to run past acknowledges their situation and throws Lovino the keys to his van. Lovino then tosses them to Feliciano and they race even faster through the back doors.

They reach the outside area where Francis, Francoise, Felicia and Caterina were running.

"Those guys worked this event! They're probably following the handsome runaway!" Felicia pulls Caterina and they rush over to ask them.

Francoise listens intently to what they're saying and picks up some of it. "They're going after your friend!" she excitedly tells her companion.

"How do you know?" Francis asks.

"I can pick up a little Italian, I've been studying. Let's go!" she grabs Francis and the two French people climb into the backseats of the van while the doors are open. Simultaneously, Lovino, Feliciano, Felicia and Caterina are all trying to get in too.

"WHY DOES IT SMELL LIKE WINE AND CHEESE IN HERE….. AND WHOA….. NONONONONO" Lovino is being climbed all over in the backseat, becoming absolutely stunned to find out they're two beautiful Italian bellas.

Feliciano is in the front seat, starting the car. "Don't worry, everyone. I'm a great driver!" the fanatical Italian man takes off, turning the van into a speeding bullet down the streets and increasing the heart rates of Francis and Francoise about a hundred fold.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

The two French passengers hold onto each other while screaming and crying in terrified agony. At the same time, Lovino's face is so red it's almost purple as he sits squeezed between Felicia and Caterina.

Meanwhile, the man in a silver Lexus moves his sharp eyes toward the rearview mirror and sees a large van following him. He can see into it enough to identify all the passengers. His eyes narrow and he steps on the gas.

* * *

Author's note:

1\. I know what IHOP stands for okay, it's just Amelia who doesn't know. And in fact, I went to IHOP today to celebrate that I was going to submit this chapter tonight! Yay haha

2\. I do not condone child abuse. Arthur and Alice are not abusing Sealand. He's not in any pain, he's just tied up so he'll stop being a pest for a couple of hours. And he'll be released soon. They're not going to deprive him of food or bathroom. I don't want to sound ridiculous I really just didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about that scene.

3\. Remember when I said a number of chapters ago in one of my author's notes that I was not going to introduce any nyotalias that aren't canon? Like they have to be in the official nyotalia episode. I went against my own rules and introduced Female Romano because I couldn't resist. She goes great with Felicia and the Italian boys of course and I love her character design a whole lot. Plus she's so popular in the fandom it's almost like she's canon. Every fan basically all has the same idea about the way she looks and her personality is just about the same as Romano's. So there I broke my own rules because I wanted to. But that's it, she's the only non-canon Hetalia character I will introduce. It's too hard to introduce non-canon nyotalias.


	16. Feels Like Family

Author's note:

(another personalized one, you can skip)

Zaaze, Ah I was wondering why you were so vague, I actually thought that was maybe why but then I thought I was wrong. But now that I know, I'm sorry and right after I read your review I edited that last chapter and deleted that part in my author's note. I love your OC, I will definitely use her when I need her. I wish I would've known about her before I decided I had to introduce a mysterious person. She would've worked so well for his part! Ah oh well, I'll use her the next time an extra role is needed in this story. (which may be real soon hmmmm hint hint) And to answer your question, one of the guys in the lab in that first scene was Hetalia, the other one is from the same anime as my first OC. And neither of them are Hong Kong, sorry. I don't want to tell you which one is which because you seem to have fun guessing for yourself but let me know if you want to know which one is which.

* * *

"You've lost your touch, for real" Amelia shoves a fork full of pancakes in her mouth after their food finally arrived. "You just let me win that one. I can't believe you didn't order any more food."

"Well, um, forty pancakes are usually pretty filling for me" quiet Matthieu shyly responds.

"O Canada" a few seconds of the song goes off on Matthieu's phone. That's his text tone.

The blonde man fishes his phone out of his pocket.

'1 New Message from Maddie' the home screen reads.

Matthieu smiles and swipes his thumb to unlock his phone and read the message.

Maddie: 'Where are you?!'

Mattie: 'One of the hotel guests invited me to join her for some food at the IHOP across the street. I'm *maple leaf emoticon* sorry *maple leaf emoticon* I forgot to tell you!'

The Canadian man slips his phone back into his pocket, apologizes to Amelia for the interruption, and the two continue their conversation.

* * *

Dr. Who, Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter, Monty Python, Alice and Arthur were watching it all. Their new American friends seemed to be out for a very long time, the hotel room was all theirs for many hours so they spent it watching their favorites.

Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone closes as the credits start making their way onto the screen.

"I've actually been meaning to tell you this at comic con, but you had escaped and I couldn't find you until I saw you in the back fighting Amelia" Arthur tells Alice before he grabs a handful of popcorn and puts it in his mouth.

"What?" Alice asks.

"I saw so many people in costume dressed up as all these characters. From all kinds of shows including British television like all the ones we are watching. There was such a wide variety of costumes that the possibilities seemed to be endless. And I. Loved. It. It was whimsical!" the Englishman sighs happily.

Alice smiles big. "Yeah, it's called cosplay, ya stuffy librarian! It's a hobby of many people" Alice blushes "It happens to be a hobby of mine…" she smoothes out her big blue skirt on the bed.

"Ah, Alice in Wonderland. I knew that dress looked familiar" he smiles at her. Their usual grumpiness has significantly faded now that they are talking about their favorite fictional characters.

"You HAVE to try it! You would love it!" Alice looks giddy.

Arthur blushes. "Uhhh no." he clears his throat. "It's just not for me"

Alice rolls out of the bed and grabs the directory stored in the drawer underneath the phone. She flips through the pages and scans a finger over the titles of all the nearby stores. Her finger stops and she looks up at Arthur. "Come on. At least tell me who your favorite fictional character of all time is. Who have you always wanted to be?"

Arthur's slight blush turns into a red face as the answer is big, bold and loud in his mind.

Peter Kirkland turns his head from where he was tied to the bed post. He couldn't wait to hear this.

* * *

"Okay what about bacon dipped in maple syrup. Perfection, am I right?" Amelia asks as she takes a big bite of her food.

Matthieu nods. "Yeah, I have to agree with you there. Maple syrup and anything really" he smiles.

All of a sudden

"MATTIE!" they hear a girl cheerfully scream as Madeline Williams and Alfred Jones make their way towards them from the entrance of the restaurant. They told the hostess their friends were already seated so she let them go ahead.

"MADDIE!" Matthieu gladly goes to hug the girl.

Amelia sees Alfred walking towards them and she totally bugs out. Seeing the two of them together in the same place now, the physical differences between the two became very obvious. That is clearly Alfred who is walking towards them, then who has she been talking to?!

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she flips out at Matthieu, lifts her legs up on the booth and backwards spider crawls to where the booth and the wall intersect.

"Yeah… who are you?" Alfred had a mousy quiet voice for the very first time in his life as he carries Kumajiro with him, slowly moving towards Matthieu.

Madeline gets out of the hug with her roommate/coworker/lifelong best friend and goes to sit with Amelia so she can give the two men some space.

"I'm Cana-" Matthieu was just about to say 'I'm Canada' as if by some strange impulsive instinct but he stops himself once he realizes that doesn't make any sense.

"I'm Matthieu Williams"

Alfred gives his look alike the bear and Matthieu then sets Kumajiro on the table to where he is sitting in the gap between them, staring with his plastic black eyes.

"Aww y'all are totally adorable!" Amelia squeals from the booth.

"You guys look like twin brothers!" Madeline squeals with her.

Each of the men gets excited on the inside when Madeline says that. It's what they've always wanted.

"Well… do you want to be twin brothers? We could pretend" Matthieu keeps his eyes locked on Alfred, he never looked over for a second to glance at the girls.

Alfred just stares back at him with wide blue eyes and a mouth partly open.

Matthieu immediately thinks the question was too personal. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm so sorry, you probably don't want to do that…."

Alfred interrupts him. "YES, DUDE, YES! I WANT THAT SO MUCH! LET'S BE BROS!" Alfred F. Jones proceeds to bear hug Matthieu Williams.

A piercing screech could be heard from across the restaurant.

Matthieu and Alfred get scared and end their hug when a group of girls comes charging at them. The leader of the pack had a T-shirt that had 'Make Pasta Not War' on it.

"Ahhhhhh that was the most precious thing we've ever seen. I can die happy now!" some of the girls who approached them were even crying.

"I'm sorry, we're like the biggest fans ever! I'm so star struck right now, I can't believe it's really you guys!"

"Can we get a picture of you guys, please! Oh pretty please!"

Matthieu and Alfred start to awkwardly pose but they get interrupted again.

"ALL of you!" the leader of the pack points a finger at Madeline and Amelia, trying to get them out of the booth.

"Us?" Madeline was so confused.

"You heard them!" Amelia excitedly pushes Madeline out of the booth in front of her. Amelia doesn't understand it either but she loves the fame.

The four of them start to get into a good pose in front of the IHOP table, the two tall guys in the back and Amelia and Madeline posing in front of them.

"Just be yourselves!" the fangirls encourage them.

Matthieu gives a very weak smile and tries to shrink himself behind Madeline. Madeline lifts her stuffed polar bear to where its head was covering her mouth and gives the camera big baby doll eyes. Amelia grabs the baseball bat out of her backpack and swings it over her shoulders with her right hand, her left hand perched on her hip. Alfred gives the camera a thumbs up and a heroic grin.

SNAP

"Perfect!" the girls thank the four of them for their cooperation and apologize for their craziness. Then they give each one of them a big hug and run off, giggling to each other about how they're going to post that picture everywhere on the internet.

"That was the most uncomfortable thing I have ever had to do" Matthieu admits while Amelia slaps Alfred's hand which was sneakily trying to grab a pancake off of her plate.

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE'RE GONNA LOSE HIM!" Lovino yells to the Italian driver as Feliciano pulls the van over to a safe part of the road off of the highway.

"We would've lost him anyway. We're pretty much out of gas" Feliciano sighs and parks the vehicle.

All of the passengers unbuckle and climb out of the van onto the hazard lane of the highway on this hot day.

Francoise and Francis exit the van last and nervously stand in front of the four Italians.

"Hello. We… are not from…. Italy" Francoise says very slowly in her best Italian.

"I know a little. A little Italian. I study… have studied… Italian" she waves a delicate arm over to Francis "He cannot speak. But… I translate. For him" she struggles to communicate to them.

Feliciano smiles big and bright. "It's a pleasure to meet you both!" he greets them.

"The pleasure is all his." Lovino stands with his arms folded, blowing air towards his curl to make it bounce in the air.

Felicia and Caterina start curiously walking further down the road to see where they had all stopped. Feliciano felt obligated to follow them not only because they are beautiful bellas but because they could get hurt on their own.

"Tell your friend he looks like a…" Lovino's voice fades off as Feliciano, Felicia and Caterina walk farther down the busy highway.

The three stop when they get to a highway sign. All of them freeze and stare up at the sign, still trying to decipher where they are. Francoise screams so loud that they can hear her from where they are "I'M NOT TRANSLATING THAT!" They can also hear Lovino erupting in laughter.

"What is… Schweiz?" Feliciano finally asks the two girls.

"Never heard of it before" Felicia pulls out her phone. A manicured nail scrolls through the google search as the three listen to Lovino's faint laughing in the background. Caterina peeks over Felicia's shoulder. "It's German for… Switzerland?"

"What is German, and what is Switzerland?" Feliciano asks, confused.

Felicia shoves her phone back in the pocket of her khaki dress and her eyes sparkle as she looks ahead. "I have no idea! But I cannot wait to find out!"

"Oh boy" Caterina rolls her eyes.

The three race back to the others.

"Listen up! We're in an exotic place on a secret mission so we're gonna need code names!" Felicia takes charge. She hands one of the walkie talkies the Italian brothers were using earlier to Lovino. Then she points a manicured nail at Feliciano "Mario" then she points to Lovino "and Luigi"

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Lovino protests.

Caterina grins wide. "I think it's cute"

"Oh, it's totally cute" Felicia agrees and proceeds to hand the other walkie talkie to Francoise. "You're Daisy" she tells her and the French girl lights up. She knows who Daisy is and she's very happy with this pick. Then Felicia points to Francis. "And you'll be Princess Peach"

Lovino busts out laughing again "Okay never mind about what I said before, we are keeping these names!"

Francis blushes hard. He is so uncomfortable because he has no idea what anyone is saying and Francoise didn't want to translate what was just said for his sake.

* * *

At the popular maid café in Tokyo Japan, Sakura rushes her high school girlfriends to sit at a table with her.

"Sakura, you're truly scaring us. You used to be this quiet sweet girl and now ever since you've been introduced to Hetalia at Akihabara you've been practically foaming at the mouth!"

"Do you even see how big the dark circles are under your eyes? Hetalia has changed you"

"I knew Hetalia fangirls were crazy, but I didn't know it was this bad!"

Her friends offer her their sincere concerns at the table.

"I'm NOT a fangirl. You guys don't believe me…." Sakura desperately tells them.

A maid with straight dark brown hair and sharp gray eyes picks up on the conversation and walks to their table.

"These guys are REAL! They're REAL! And I can prove it!" the crazed petite Asian girl hisses at them as their maid approaches their table.

"May I take your order?" she asks coldly.

Sakura slips her phone halfway out of the pocket of her small modern Kimono styled dress. She remembers she can pull up the news story of that fight at comic con on her smartphone. "Okay, look. If everyone's desserts are on me this afternoon, will you guys agree to come with me to Akihabara afterwards so you can see the comparison of clips from this anime and a real life news story. PLEASE, just hear me out" Sakura begs.

Some of the girls roll their eyes. They are both scared and worried for their friend. They wish she would just be back to normal already. "Okay…" they sigh.

The maid scribbles down all the dessert orders which Sakura agreed to pay for on her notepad and she leaves their table. Once she was a good distance from their table she pulls her phone out of the discreet pocket of her maid dress and her black glitter fingernails begin pounding on the glass screen as she violently texts someone.

* * *

"Almost done." Alice Kirkland sticks her tongue slightly out as she tries to get these last pieces of Arthur's hair absolutely perfect. Arthur Kirkland angrily kept his eyes closed as Alice combed hair gel through his previously shaggy blonde locks. She had brought hair gel from the log cabin hotel all the way to the costume store to make sure this look was absolutely perfect. The two of them were in one of the fitting rooms in front of a large mirror where Arthur could finally see the result.

"There. You can open your eyes."

Arthur's green eyes open and simultaneously widen as he takes a gander at himself in the mirror. His mouth falls open. He had no words.

The two of them stand in the fitting room which had no door, a large curtain added its only privacy. Just the two of them were in the fitting room, they hadn't noticed Peter must've run off somewhere. Alice stands there grinning at her own work while Arthur stands astounded. He is wearing a top notch black tuxedo with all his usual messy blonde hair greased back away from his face, and to complete the ensemble, he is wearing polished black dress shoes that glistened in exposure to light.

007

Arthur's dream persona

Alice made it all come true.

"I love it" Arthur whispers so softly you can barely hear him.

All of a sudden the curtain behind them starts to rustle.

"Oh no. Where is the sea squirt?" Arthur is quickly distracted from his reflection.

"Prepare for trouble" Alfred F. Jones walks heroically through the left side of the curtain wearing Captain America's superhero uniform.

"And make it double" Matthieu Williams walks through the right side dressed as the Cat in the Hat.

Arthur almost passes out seeing the identical twins together. He didn't know Matthieu existed before now.

"To protect the world from devastation" Amelia struts in through the left side of the curtain dressed in Jessie's cowgirl outfit from Toy Story.

"To unite all peoples within our nation" quiet Madeline walks in through the right side of the curtain dressed in a cute minion style dress from Despicable Me.

"Meowth, that's right!" Peter comes tumbling in through the curtain with all the others glaring at him because he was dressed as Pikachu, claiming he's Meowth.

Arthur's face turns red as he is highly uncomfortable with everyone here staring at him in costume "What are they doing here?!" he snaps at Alice, trying to cover his tuxedo with his arms as if he were naked.

"Amelia texted asking where we were. They were looking for us, what was I supposed to do? Lie to them?" Alice answers.

"Don't be embarrassed" Matthieu softly laughs as Arthur cocks an eyebrow at this stranger trying to talk to him. "I'm not the type to show myself off in a costume either but I feel really comfortable around these people. I feel like we're all family" he explains which makes Arthur even more confused.

"Yee-haw! I like that idea! As long as I get to be the boss big sister!" Amelia exclaims happily.

Of course Alice and Madeline are not on board with that idea. The two girls glare at her.

"MEOWTH, THAT'S RIGHT!" Peter cheers for no apparent reason and the rest of them huggle tackle him and laugh together.

The other customers of the costume store walk past that crowded fitting room very confused because it sounded like a small party was going on behind that curtain.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Sakura leads the girls up the stairs of Akihabara, running the best she can in her wooden sandals.

"Sakura, will you calm down. Seriously it's just a silly anime" the girls reprimand her as they're out of breath trying to keep up.

"Here!" the petite Asian woman skids to a stop in front of the Hetalia display. "Now I want you guys to watch the clips and then I'll show you…"

She was interrupted by shrill screams.

A twelve year old Asian girl had just run up to the group of girls. "AHHHHHH Atsushi Kousaka is downstairs signing autographs and taking pictures with fans! I can't believe it!" she squeals.

"AAAHHHHHH" All of the other girls except for Sakura start bolting away back down the stairs to make sure not to miss him.

"But wait… guys" Sakura holds out a small pale arm and then groans. "UGGGHHH" exasperated Sakura slides her palm down her face.

While Sakura isn't looking, the twelve year old smirks in the direction all the girls had run off to. Her expression switches back to innocent as she turns to Sakura. "So what are you doing? Looking at Hetalia?" she moves over to the figurines and starts picking some of them up. "I love Hetalia."

Sakura narrows her eyes at the girl, not that she was mad at the girl, but she's mad at the situation. "Why aren't you with Atsushi Kousaka?" she asks her.

"Oh. HA. He's not there. I made that up because these girls were crowding my favorite section. I wanted the Hetalia display all to myself" she explains and Sakura's eyes narrow again. _Now_ , she's mad at her.

"Well, THANKS. I actually had something crucially important I needed to tell my friends here" the usually polite girl just wasn't having it today.

"Oh" the twelve year old freezes.

"And _what_ is that" this new mysterious twelve year old girl says coldly and locks eyes with Sakura, sending chills down Sakura's spine. Why did this feel more like a threat than a question?

* * *

Author's note:

Haha what's up with how many non-Hetalia fictional characters were referenced in this chapter! I don't know, I just felt like it. I seem to like to reference pop culture often. And big name brands too, just how I roll.

Atsushi Kousaka is a famous Japanese voice actor. He's Prussia's Japanese voice actor actually. I just picked somebody because I needed to reference a famous Japanese guy for that scene.


	17. Sunflower

Author's note:

So I just realized while I was writing this chapter that I made a huge mistake in one of my previous chapters. In 'French Nails and a Magazine' there's a little scene in there with Female Russia reading the newspaper, reading about Alice and Amelia's fight at comic con. Do you remember, the headline was 'SNAPPED'. So I put that she was in St. Peter's Square… not knowing that St. Peter's Square is in Vatican City… not Russia. I got St. Petersburg and St. Peter's Square mixed up because I was being totally stupid. I hope I didn't confuse anyone, and I just now corrected that chapter, and changed it to St. Petersburg. Sorry!

(The rest of this author's note is personalized)

Anonymous, Oh trust me I agree with you 100% about Russia being a great character for this story. I have been wanting to add him in here for a very long time now. I even included that tiny introduction of Female Russia in the chapter 'French Nails and a Magazine.' The problem has been coming up with some really good stuff for him. I am an American myself and I have never traveled outside of the United States. So to come up with the setting and culture for all of these other countries I have been relying on what I have been exposed to in the media and online. So for me some countries have been easier for me to introduce than others. Russia has just been so hard because all I think of is snow and those big beautiful Catholic churches and the thick outfits, vodka and St. Petersburg. Maybe 'Uncle Vanya' and those wood dolls that fit inside each other too. And for me thinking of a scene with such little information has been really hard and that's why Russia has been delayed. But not anymore. Your review has inspired me to get thinking hard about a scene for him so I came up with something that I think is really cool in this chapter and I hope you like it!

Olivia Kirkland, Yay THANK YOU! I was actually so worried about that scene because I thought it was too cheesy. I reread it over and over again just to make sure it's not too cheesy. You letting me know that you liked it was such a relief.

Zaaze, of course that was your OC! I actually really like her a lot, I think she fits perfectly with the mysterious characters in this story. Yeah that was your OC at the end of the previous chapter. She peeps in this one a tiny bit too but I tried not to use her too much because you didn't give me her full explanation yet. So yeah, I'm requesting that right now. While I was writing the previous chapter, I really wanted to do a certain thing with Sakura but my other guy was all the way in Europe because you know he was being car chased by Feliciano. So your OC came just in time for the role. And about you being vague. What I meant by that was that you said "my country" instead of saying the name of your country. That sounds vague to me, and got me wondering whether you wanted me to guess where you're from or if you didn't want anyone to know.

* * *

"All right look. Everyone, look." The British man dressed in the swanky tuxedo pulls Peter Kirkland into his arms so he's safe from all the tickling from everyone else. Madeline Williams still makes goofy monkey faces at the little boy while he's in Arthur's arms.

"I really don't want to get in trouble with management. We've already made quite a bit of noise so let's get out of these costumes and go back to the hotel." Arthur responsibly explains.

"Good call!" Alfred nods in agreement and walks in front of the mirror. "Because we all know Amelia can't handle herself around Mr. Red White and Blue" the man in the Captain America costume says suavely and starts flexing in the mirror.

"Stay tuned, folks! Because if Alfred keeps running his mouth you'll get to see him transform into Mr. Black and Blue" Amelia sarcastically replies from where she was standing with her arms crossed in the back of the dressing room.

Madeline giggles "Come on, Matt in the Hat. Let's go" she gently pushes the Canadian man dressed in the fuzzy cat costume through the curtain.

* * *

A sunflower is a notorious symbol of happiness.

Brightness

Cheeriness

Even friendship

It bobs up and down while being held in someone's grip in the middle of St. Petersburg.

Suddenly, it swoops down and in front of a little girl's face.

The girl's eyes light up when seeing the sunflower but then when she glances up at the face of the man holding the sunflower her expression changes to fear.

"MAMA" she raises her voice in alarm and her mother hurriedly drags her away.

Every time

This happens every time

Ivan Braginsky has no idea why no one likes him. He's looked in the mirror several times just to make sure he's not a monster.

Nothing monstrous about his appearance. Silver hair, a long nose and precious purple eyes always greet him back when he gazes at his reflection. He can't figure out why anyone would be afraid of him. The only plausible options would be people don't like the way he looks or he's done something terribly wrong. But neither makes sense because he looks fairly innocent and he can't remember ever wronging anyone in his lifetime. Unless... there is a third option that he considers relentlessly. What if he was associated with something terribly wrong.

His earliest memory is very strange and it's in a different language. It's in a language that he understands but he never uses, or at least has never used again past this one moment. This moment that goes as far back as he can remember and very frequently pops back into his mind.

 _"Ivan"_

 _"Ivan?"_

 _"Ivan..."_

 _Darkness as people repeat his name, then his eyes flutter open and reveal three people huddled in front of him. There is an Asian girl who looks like she is still a kid, maybe around twelve years old but her height is superior for someone of that age. Next to her is a very attractive white-ish man. You can tell he's white given the naturally blonde hair and his blue eyes. However, his skin seemed darker than a tan and his eyes were exotically sharp. He's probably not 100% Caucasian. And finally, next to him is an Asian man with his long straight dark brown hair pulled in a ponytail. This man is wearing a bow tie and a sympathetic smile._

 _"Hello... Ivan?" The blonde man asks._

 _"Do you... know who I am?" The mysterious man continues._

 _Ivan shakes his head violently. He is so confused._

 _"Do you remember anything?" The girl asks him._

 _Ivan shakes his head. He's getting scared._

 _"Wait, one last question. Do you know who you are?" The ponytailed man asks curiously._

 _Ivan takes a few seconds to think while the others wait in suspense for his response._

 _"No" Ivan finally responds. His purple eyes are wide and deep in fear._

 _The platinum blonde haired man with blue eyes is utterly speechless. "It works" he almost whispers but the room was so silent that everyone heard him._

 _You could hear chaos going on behind the three people after that was said._

 _"ME NEXT! DO ME NEXT, PREASE!" Someone who Ivan couldn't see was going ballistic._

 _Ivan looks down at the skin tight black leather pants the blonde man was wearing. His wrist was tucked behind his thigh. He was holding something and keeping it out of view._

 _"CALM DOWN. I PROMISE YOU'RE NEXT BUT IF YOU LET HIM SEE YOU YOU'RE GOING DEAD LAST" the attractive man barks at someone behind the three. Then he pulls out his cell phone with his other hand and starts dialing a number. He turns to the ponytailed man and starts giving him orders. "Get him on a first class flight to Russia ASAP"_

And the rest is history. He took the flight and has been in Russia ever since.

Ivan grips the sunflower in his hand. He wants to give it away, but to who? Who would be willing to accept him?

He slowly spins around on his feet, examining all of the citizens in St. Petersburg. His eye catches a girl with long silver hair and a pretty pink coat dress reading the newspaper. Then it clicks. He knows who he is going to give the sunflower to.

Ivan Braginski rushes off.

The large wooden doors to the beautiful Russian cathedral open up as the excited man rushes inside. Angelic voices in the choir are singing praise to Mary, the mother of God. The crowning of Mary is taking place soon and lots of flowers are being collected around the statue in preparation. Ivan goes to place is sunflower in one of the vases and then gently smiles in relief. His sunflower found a good home. Satisfied with his decision, he then walks down the long extravagant aisle and exits through the big wooden doors.

"Ivan"

Ivan freezes. There were some men with big bushy beards and Russian hats on waiting for him. These men go out on boats and sail for a living but they want more out of life. They want power. Ivan knows they want to overthrow the government and turn Russia communist again because they often talked about it over sandwiches in St. Petersburg. They often invited him to eat lunch with them but it always seemed more cold than friendly. Ivan often felt like they were trying to use him, like he is a valuable pawn in their plot. But at the same time, he can't prove whether or not he's just being paranoid so he remains as friendly as possible to them.

"We got another load of ice blocks we need to carve out and get onto the ships if you want to help us out" the man explains to him.

"Sure" Ivan replies because he literally has nothing else to do.

The man smirks, an evil glint is in his eye.

* * *

The seven of them, back in their regular clothes, walk back into the lobby of the log cabin hotel and go to the front desk.

"Sorry we've been off duty for a little bit, something came up. But we were wondering if we could room with these guests for a while. We're all kind of close friends, so if we have their approval, is it okay?" Madeline sweetly asks the front desk attendant.

"And the hotel can give our usual suite to other guests in the meantime" Matthieu chimes in.

The front desk attendant cocks her eyebrow. "You want to give up your large and comfortable suite to squeeze seven people in a regular room?" She asks.

Madeline and Matthieu's eyes widen simultaneously.

Cana-duh.

"No... of course that's not what we meant. We wanted to ask if all of them could room with us in our suite. I mean, duh, right?" Madeline twirls one of her pigtails in embarrassment. Matthieu blushes too, wondering why he didn't think of that before.

A few minutes later

"Okay new plan. You guys are going to room with us. We have a very nice suite in this hotel because we work here. It would be better for everyone rather than us all cramming in here" the quiet Canadian man whispers as he unlocks the others' previous hotel room so they can pack all their stuff and move.

A few minutes later

The door opens to Matthieu and Madeline's beautiful and cozy suite, with a big comfy sofa, a flat screen TV, a fireplace, and a bounty of wall art depicting wild animals and hockey leagues. The Canadian flag was also hung various places around the suite.

"The girls can all stay together in Madeline's room. And the rest of us will obviously take my room" Matthieu welcomes them in.

"A two bedroom suite? With a living room and a kitchen?" Alice was floored.

Amelia runs over to the fridge and grabs a Coke. She brings the drink into the living room and does a little dance in her adorable high heeled cowgirl boots. "Ah, this is the life!" The excited girl crashes onto the incredibly comfortable sofa.

Meanwhile, Alfred was absolutely speechless.

Arthur looks disdainfully at the American man as he watches a glob of saliva drop off of his chin. "You're drooling" he informs him and then rolls his green eyes.

Alfred's blue eyes are big and wide behind his glasses as he gazes into this Canadian version of his dream man cave. He goes and gently touches some of the portraits of wildlife on the wall. There are portraits of ducks, deer and bears. It is almost like a sportsman's paradise except there are no guns in sight. Alfred moves wistfully over to the flat screen. "Dude... there's no way you're real. Do you watch sports on this thing?" He asks Matthieu.

"All the time" Matthieu smiles big at seeing Alfred so impressed with him.

"BRO, WE GOTTA WATCH SPORTS TOGETHER SOME TIME" Alfred is freaking out.

"Hmm, _all_ the time sounds better to me" Matthieu smirks.

"ALL THE TIME SOUNDS PERFECT TO ME, DO YOU EVEN EXIST, AM I DREAMING" Alfred goes to embrace Matthieu in a huge bear hug but Matthieu stops him. "That sounds great, bro. Let me offer you something to drink."

Arthur, Alice, Amelia, Madeline and Peter all follow the twins into the kitchen where Matthieu opens the fridge and pulls out a beer for Alfred.

Alfred's expression turns to shock right away when he is handed the bottle.

Amelia's eyes widen in utter surprise and she takes a long sip of Coke to try to hide her reaction.

"I'm sorry, bro. I'd love to... I'm just... I'm only 19" Alfred stutters and runs a hand through his shaggy hair nervously.

Matthieu cocks an eyebrow. "What's wrong? If you're 19 then you just turned legal to drink" he looks at Madeline in confusion. "Right?"

Madeline shrugs.

"The legal drinking age is 21 where I'm from" Alfred explains.

Matthieu is extremely confused. "The legal drinking age isn't 19 everywhere?!" He looks at Madeline again and Madeline shrugs again.

SPPPPPPTTTTTTT

Amelia sprays Coke from her mouth all over the back of Alice's head.

The furious British girl clenches her fists as he pigtails drip soda.

"WHAT? YOU'RE SAYING THE LEGAL DRINKING AGE IS FREAKING NINETEE-" Amelia wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as Alice pounces on her and grabs the Coke bottle out of her hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Arthur swoops in to separate the girls as Madeline cowers back.

"Well, I guess it's cool as long as it's legal here" Alfred says so Matthieu tries to hand him the bottle again until an exasperated Arthur Kirkland grabs the beer out of Matthieu's hand.

"I think there's a reason people like Alfred and Amelia aren't allowed to consume alcohol yet" he tells Matthieu and Alfred pouts at him.

"Woooow. It's totally uncool to insult Americans, man" Alfred is very mad at Arthur.

"Well then, why do you all make it so easy?" Arthur arrogantly replies back.

"Wait, guys. Let's talk about this. I don't know what an American is but maybe i can help you guys work this out" very shy Matthieu tries to intervene but the two of them didn't even hear him, he's so quiet.

Peter Kirkland easily takes the beer bottle out of Arthur's hand as the three men are too involved in the argument to notice.

The little boy smiles wide, taking the bottle of beer past an arguing Amelia, Alice, Arthur, Matthieu and Alfred.

"Naughty naughty" Suddenly, a girl snatches the bottle out of his hand so fast it makes his heart jump. Peter finds himself standing in front of a smug girl with a red beret, glasses, and poofy blonde hair in pigtails. Madeline Williams has her arms crossed and is shaking her head down at Peter. "I bet you forgot about me."


	18. Switzerland Vacation

Author's note:

I have a really good chapter for you guys, I'm excited about this one. I say this on all the chapters that I really enjoyed writing.

(the rest of this note is personalized)

Zaaze, I know that I'm using the French version of his name. I see all over the fandom he's called both Matthew and Mathieu and personally I just prefer Mathieu for him. It's just a preference. For example, for some of the nyotalia girls, (or not just some, actually most of them) they're called a few different names around the fandom and what I did for this story was I picked which name I like best for each of them. So I cannot believe you're actually going to make a deviant art page just because of my story. That's so crazy cool for me, no one has ever done that before! So yeah just give me the details on that, give me your username and all that stuff so I can find it and look at it. And another really weird thing, Ryu is the last name of the anime character who the platinum blonde haired sharp blue eyed rich man is based off of! I freaked out when I read that that was her name, that's too weird. And I was going to keep his name the same whenever its finally revealed in the story so that's really weird. Maybe I can work with that. Lastly, I didn't intend to make your character come off as mean in that other chapter. You know when people are extremely nervous but they need to hide it so they're trying their very best to hide it and it comes off stone cold jaw clenching serious? That's what I was going for. But yeah, I'm going to need to see that Deviant art page to help me understand your character before I can delve into her more in this story.

* * *

The silver haired girl reading the newspaper in St. Petersburg lowers it from her face as she can barely see the church from a good distance away. On the front steps, she can almost make out a silver haired man descending the steps along with some Russian shipmen who she knows are bad news. She quickly puts down the newspaper with the comic con fight headline and starts running towards the church to follow them.

* * *

Feliciano, Lovino, Felicia, Caterina, Francoise and Francis had been walking down the safe side of the highway for a good distance until they finally start to reach the entrance of town.

"I have to ask, are the four of you related?" Francoise breaks the silence, directing the question at the Italians.

The four of them turn around and look at her confused. Lovino's face was more of a horrified and confused.

"None of us are related" Feliciano responds kind of quietly because he was very surprised at the question.

Francoise blushes for getting it wrong. "Oh I'm so sorry. It's just that the four of you look so much alike. I've just been watching you all walk together and talk and stuff and it's so very cute the way you come off to me as siblings" she hurriedly explains.

Lovino clutches at his throat and dry swallows. "I just… I just barfed a little in my mouth" he says dramatically and Francoise rolls her eyes.

Feliciano, Felicia and Caterina weren't very comfortable with Francoise's comment either. There's a weird feeling that comes with someone suggesting you're blood related to a stranger. Felicia and Caterina love when people think they're sisters but now with these two guys it's a different story.

"Well… okay, thanks" Feliciano tries to respond nicely even though he is still freaked out.

The four Italians turn their backs on the French once again and keep walking.

"Ugh" Francoise's blood was boiling. She starts whispering French towards Francis with her arms crossed. "I was just trying to be nice. I told them they're cute. Don't they look like a little family? I'm not crazy"

"Don't worry, we're at least ten times prettier than them. You know that" he whispers back casually without even taking his eyes off of the Italians in front of him.

"Oh, of course I know that. Le duh. Francis, I wasn't saying anything about them being prettier" Francoise poofs up her hair with her right hand and pulls out a compact mirror with her left. Francis and Francoise make model faces in the compact mirror until the Italians turn around to look at them, then Francoise slams the compact mirror shut and shoves it back in her skirt pocket as the two French people start to whistle innocently.

The six of them enter Switzerland and the rest of their day is filled with various fun but pointless adventures.

They visit Zoo Zurich and the girls especially have a grand time. Caterina is angrily blushing as a bunch of lemurs climb all over her. Their paws get all up in her hair and her curl frizzes out in frustration.

"You are sooooo cuuuuute" Felicia giggles as she takes a million pictures of Caterina and the lemurs with her cell phone.

"Instagram that!" Francoise encourages Felicia.

"Oh absolutely!" Felicia mischievously agrees.

Caterina clenches her fists. She was about to kill the girls.

Lovino waits impatiently over at a distance with Francis awkwardly standing next to him, waiting as well. Feliciano is off somewhere playing with all the different animals.

They do lots of other things while they're in Switzerland like tour the Rose Garden and visit the Abbey Library.

As the six of them peruse through Switzerland, the three girls lead the way, having the vacation of their lifetime. Feliciano takes pictures of everything with his camera, bored Lovino grows increasingly impatient, and Francis admires all of the meals and desserts in every restaurant and pastry shop window.

The girls lead everyone into a nice boutique.

Felicia and Caterina are pretending to model big fashionista hats in the boutique mirror while making cute faces at Felicia's smart phone as she snaps pictures of the two of them.

Lovino is so angry at all this playing around in Switzerland and time wasting while he's being dragged against his will. He doesn't want to make a scene at the boutique, and he also doesn't want to lose his temper in front of bellas so he tries his best to contain his anger. He walks up to Felicia and Caterina, red faced, shaking, and arms folded.

" _Excuse me_. But what  exactly are we doing here?" he asks through gritted teeth.

Felicia and Caterina pause in front of the mirror, eyes wide and their delicate hands still adjusting the hats. Feliciano, Francis and Francoise also heard the question from where they were standing nearby in the boutique. They freeze as well. Everyone had completely forgotten why they were in Switzerland.

"Oh…" Felicia recalls "we're supposed to be chasing after that handsome runaway… we completely got carried away!" she turns to Caterina who nods along with the rest of the group except for an exasperated Lovino.

Night is falling and the six of them did not have a hotel to stay at. They were too nervous to go in one and ask for a room because they didn't have any money and they were afraid the people in this new country wouldn't be as nice to them as in their own countries.

They are all walking through a quiet residential area at night and talking to each other, trying to figure out what to do. Francoise is of course still translating French into Italian and Italian into French the whole conversation.

"Francis, why don't you just tell them you're a model for Dolce and Gabbana? They'll definitely let us have a room. They might even give us free room service" Francoise suggests.

"They haven't officially hired me! I was just at the audition!" Francis whines.

"So? That's close enough" Caterina tells Francis and rolls her eyes.

Francis huffs and turns to Francoise. "Why don't YOU get us a room? Your father owns CHANEL! That's much more important than just being a model for Dolce and Gabbana, and me saying that I am one is stretching the truth anyway!"

"I don't want daddy to know where we are. He might come looking for us… AH"

Francoise was interrupted by

BANG

Gunshots.

BANG BANG

The six of them freeze.

Feliciano was leading the group and he stops short along with everyone else. He grabs Lovino's wrist with his right hand and shields the rest of the group with his left arm.

They couldn't tell where the gunshots were coming from. They were in a residential area at night and it seemed to be coming from someone's backyard.

Meanwhile, in the backyard of one of the Swiss houses near the six travelers, a man with straight blonde hair that is short but longish at the same time, and angry green eyes was shooting targets for recreation. He lives in his house all alone and he often enjoys shooting things in his backyard for fun. He even buys targets to practice on. He had heard passersby outside his house arguing about something and he was curious to see what was going on. He is also pretty perturbed that these people were disturbing the quiet neighborhood. Keeping the gun in his hands, he goes into his house and at one of the front windows, he opens the curtains.

Feliciano, Felicia, Caterina, Lovino, Francoise and Francis all turn ghost white seeing the angry looking man with a shotgun standing in the window. They immediately go ballistic and start racing the other way down the street to get out of there as soon as possible.

Lovino yanks his wrist out of Feliciano's previously held grip and takes off first away from the Italians.

Feliciano swiftly grabs Felicia's arm with one hand and Caterina's arm with the other, quickly hurrying the girls to safety and shielding them from the Swiss guy's house. "LOVINO! We need to make sure all the ladies are safe!" Feliciano yells to the dark brown haired man who had darted away a second ago.

"His name is Luigi! Remember? We're undercover!" Felicia whines to Feliciano as if that stuff even mattered at this moment.

Lovino heard Feliciano's command right as he was passing Francoise towards the back of the group so he takes her slender arm and pulls her into his embrace, carrying her with him as he continues to run away.

Francis freaks out as he realizes he's the only one without a buddy and all the others are running past him. "Wait wait! I'm coming!" the French man desperately yells, almost in tears because he is so scared, he tries to keep up with the others.

* * *

"What's going on here" a silver haired girl in a cozy pink dress demands to know at the docking station for the ships.

Ivan turns around from where he was boarding the ship with the others and stares at her, confused.

"HEY! This is no place for a lady" one of the burly men with the thick beards barks at her.

"Is it?" the girl asks him, her purple eyes growing deep as she gives him an innocent baby doll face. The aura around them all seemed to turn eerie.

The men are scared speechless.

"What are you known anarchists doing hauling an innocent man around to do your dirty work?" she asks and after no response she turns to Ivan. "You are… an innocent man, right?" she asks to make sure because she didn't actually know him.

Ivan stares at her for a moment. He's never been confronted with this question before. On any other occasion he would surely think of himself as innocent but now that he's actually confronted with the question all kinds of flashbacks of the horrified looks on the Russian people's faces come flooding all at once and he had to answer the girl honestly. "I don't know"

The girl's eyelids flutter in response to such a surprising answer.

Once the two silver haired Russians become aware of their surroundings again, all of the burly bearded men are gone.

* * *

Author's note:

I'm not sure if it's legal in Switzerland to own a firearm. I just remember there was a Hetalia episode where he did own one so I figured it's okay to put in the story.


	19. I'll save you!

Author's note:

I couldn't wait to submit this chapter! I was very very very excited for you guys to read this. I have to thank my new follower booklover30001 for your beautiful reviews. You made me feel so good about myself and really motivated me to write this chapter. Thank you also to RinKagamine002 for your continued support! I love seeing your reviews! I love your reviews too, Olivia Kirkland. I have a big family scene in here for you! Zaaze, I saw your deviantart page and I read the bio. I tried to comment but I wasn't allowed to because I don't have an account. I'm thankful for the clarification on this character because I was way off.

DISCLAIMER: Anything written about "President Xi Jinping" in this story is NOT affiliated with the actual real life man who is currently leader of China. I am using his name and status only those two things for a character in this story. Think of him like an OC. Same with the owner of CHANEL. (I still haven't even Googled what the guy actually looks like yet. Or if it even is a man, I don't know.) And I don't own Hetalia. But like, duh, right? And I don't own the one OC who is with Sakura. The twelve year old Asian girl, she's Zaaze's OC. I have permission to use her. If you want to know what she looks like search NariRyu in Deviantart. It's the only result that comes up.

* * *

It is nighttime in Canada. Amelia, Alice, Alfred, Arthur, Mathieu and Peter are all gathered around the kitchen table having late night breakfast, laughing and talking and having a good time.

Alice smirks and interrupts all of the playfulness. "So since it seems like all of you love each other so much, you all wouldn't mind if we changed the previous arrangement of girls in one bedroom and boys in the other to me in one bedroom and the rest of you in the other. I have to say, I am best alone. We got a hotel room back in America right before we boarded the plane to here and we all slept in the same room. There were two beds, and it was Amelia and I in one of the beds and the three boys in the other. I was not a fan of that arrangement." She explains to everyone, deeply hoping on the inside that they'll let her have a bedroom to herself.

Arthur quickly stands up to defend himself. "Not a chance! What if I also want a room to myself?! Alfred SNORES!" he argues.

"Amelia KICKS!" Alice fights back.

"PETER kicks!" Arthur retaliates, raising his voice significantly.

A mousy Mathieu quietly tries to dissolve the argument. "I think because both of you can't agree, boys in one room and girls in the other is most fair" the nervous Canadian says very quietly.

Amelia ignores them and gets out of her chair to go stand behind Madeline and play with her blonde pigtails. "Tonight, I'm going to braid your hair and we are going to watch chick flicks. And we are going to paint our nails and read magazines, and talk about boys! OH and we are going to play Truth or Dare AND AND AND have a pillow fight!"

Madeline smiles lightly down at the stuffed polar bear in her arms while Amelia plays with her hair behind her. She's always been around Mathieu. She doesn't know what it's like to do girly things with other girls.

Amelia doesn't really know much about it either because she's never really had a dedicated long term female best friend.

They both acknowledge in their own minds that each of them finally has someone to try all the trendy sleepover things with and without a single word, Madeline turns around in her chair and they just smile big at each other.

Alfred pokes Peter who was sitting next to him. "Tonight, we are going to play Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and Madden, and FIFA, and Call of Duty, and League of Legends, and stuff our bellies with pizza and soda until we throw up, dude!" the American turns his poking into excited punching.

Peter Kirkland is absolutely overjoyed with Alfred's plans. The sea boy's eyes are practically glowing. Alfred considers him 'one of the guys', he can't believe it.

Meanwhile, back to Arthur, Alice and Mathieu arguing over the room arrangements

"Boys in one room and girls in the other seems like the most fair arrangement unleeeess…" Alice turns her head towards the large comfy sofa in the living room of the suite from where she was sitting in the kitchen. "Unless there's a third room" she finishes and Arthur and Mathieu look in the direction she's looking.

"Okay, you two can take the living room then" Mathieu suggests.

"Sounds fair" Arthur turns up his nose but agrees.

"Fine" Alice admits with a snooty tone.

Amelia, Madeline, Alfred and Peter all heard the agreement being made.

"So the Pip Pip Cheerios people are leaving us for the living room" Amelia comments, folding her arms.

"Lame" Alfred agrees with Amelia. "But we won't be missing him" he tells Peter. "I would PWN Arthur so hard in FIFA it would be a waste of time if he even tried to play."

"Did you just say I'm bad at futbol?" Arthur asks angrily.

"No. I said you're bad at soccer, bro" Alfred answers casually.

Arthur rolls up the sleeves of his white collared shirt that he wears underneath a sweatervest. "Alice, you can have the living room"

"But, Alice! Don't you wanna play makeovers with me and Madeline!" Amelia whines.

"I would rather have Ronald McDonald surgically operate on me" Alice answers coldly.

"Me too…" Amelia says dreamily.

Alice and Madeline stare at Amelia with extremely concerned faces.

"But, anyway, Truth or Dare is no fun with only two people" Amelia snaps out of it and Madeline nods in agreement with her.

"Actually, that sounds fun, I'll play!" Alice smiles excitedly. "I'll go first! I dare you to stop talking to me!" Alice swiftly turns to walk off but Amelia and Madeline persist to follow her.

The British girl furiously turns around to see Amelia and Madeline giving her overdramatically adorable puppy faces.

"THIS. Do you see THIS?" Alice waves her arm all around so her hand was gesturing around Amelia and Madeline's puppy faces. "THIS is not me" she imitates them, making a cutesy face and tugging on her pigtails and prancing around a bit. "I can't do the whole girly girl charade like you two can and have a good time. It's just not me. Would you please leave me alone?"

Amelia ponders this while twirling a piece of hair around her finger and listening to Madeline whisper in her ear. She whispers something back.

"What? Now you guys are gossiping about me? How catty" Alice rolls her eyes and turns to walk away.

"Wait NO! We weren't talking about you!" Madeline stops her and Alice turns toward them again.

"Then what were you saying?" she asks.

Amelia and Madeline look at each other with wide eyes and then start giggling.

Alice groans so loudly that she practically screams it and swiftly walks away again.

"No no no no no no!" Amelia and Madeline squeal and go chasing after her. Once they confront her, they huddle together the three of them so no one else could hear. "We were trying to think of other things that we've seen girls do at sleepovers, maybe we could find something you'd be interested in. And we thought of… pranking the boys" Amelia and Madeline whisper to Alice.

Alice's green eyes widen.

* * *

The four Italians along with the two French, literally skid into a hotel lobby. Then Francoise, Feliciano, Lovino, Felicia and Caterina all together shove Francis' stiff nervous body to the front desk.

"Uh… bonjour" Francis gulps and gives a weary smile to the confused man behind the front desk. The four Italians plus Francoise gather around Francis and smile big and fake at the man as well.

"Oh, hello! How are you doing tonight, sir?" the man responds in French, now taking on a cheery expression.

Francoise hisses into Francis' ear "Good! He speaks French! Now tell him who you are! Get us a free room!"

"I'm a waiter. Can we get a free room?" Francis says in the most awkward way possible. He obeyed Francoise's orders but he was terrified of lying about something that big, he could get in serious trouble.

The man behind the front desk takes on an expression that looked confused, surprised and concerned all at the same time.

Caterina practically smacks Francis out of the way, leaning towards Francoise "Did he tell him he's a model?!"

"NO!" angry Francoise smacks Francis back the other way and leans in toward the front desk attendant. "He's a model. For Dolce and Gabbana. That's what he meant to say, he's just sooooo humble he doesn't like to admit it!" nervous Francoise rushes to tell the desk attendant, and pinches Francis' cheeks while doing so.

"WE'RE RUNNING FROM A MAN WITH A GUN! I'M SO SCARED, PLEASE GIVE US A ROOM!" Feliciano yells to the man, surprising everyone.

"FELICIANO! You're so lucky he probably doesn't speak Italian!" Francoise reprimands him and all of a sudden, her and the four Italians start arguing among each other so loud it's chaotic while Francis just stands there, rubbing his sore face.

The front desk attendant smiles calmly and breaks the chaos with just one sentence. "I know who you all are" he says in Italian.

The six of them freeze.

"What…?" Feliciano asks, stunned.

"I said I know who you are. You can have a free hotel room. Let me just make the arrangements." This man says in the most casual way possible while punching a few things into the keyboard at the computer and swiping the key cards.

The others were just wide eyed while watching him do it. They were frozen in place, some still grabbing another's collar from when they had suddenly stopped fighting.

"All set! You guys have a nice night" he gives them the card keys.

The six of them proceed to leave the hotel lobby. They walk very slowly, wondering if they're dreaming or not.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones yawns and lifts his glasses to rub one of his eyes. He is relaxing on the big sofa in the living room wearing a blue T-shirt with Captain America's shield on it and pajama pants that had the NFL logo all over them.

The girls told everyone else that Alice had agreed to sleep with them in Maddie's room so the guys decided to have their video game night at the plasma screen in the living room.

Sitting on the left of him was Arthur Kirkland, wearing a mint green button down long sleeve pajama shirt and matching pajama pants. He had a fancy robe on over all of that.

Peter Kirkland was squeezed in between Arthur and Alfred. Peter's little pajamas kind of looked like a sailor's costume. Arthur had his arm resting protectively over Peter's shoulders.

On the opposite side of Alfred sat Mathieu Williams who was wearing a white T-shirt with a maple leaf on it and red and dark blue plaid pajama pants.

Alice, Amelia and Madeline peep their faces out from a corner wall.

"Awww look how cute! I'm so glad Mathieu finally has the guy friends he's always wanted!" Madeline whispers in a very tiny voice, which she is good at anyway.

The three girls bring their heads back around the wall, away from view.

"They are adorable, aren't they!" Amelia grins. "It'd be a shame if someone were to ruin that…"

"Oh please don't tell me we're going to hurt them!" Madeline begs.

"No no nothing like that. Just a harmless prank. We can't hurt Alfred anywa-" Amelia tries to assure her but is interrupted by a vivid flashback at the mention of attempting to hurt the guys.

 _WHOMP_

 _The baseball bat slams right into Alfred's skull at that McDonald's in Mississippi._

She can still remember his friendly smile while he was rubbing his neck. She was shocked out of her mind that he came out of that entirely unscathed.

Another flashback follows

 _A group of kids at a baseball diamond in Kentucky start beating Amelia with a baseball bat under her own orders. No bruise, no pain, no nothing_

There was only an insane amount of anxiety that followed the beating. Her blood was rushing on the inside and her body was rushing on the outside, racing to the nearest Best Western she could find.

The anxiety from that moment was now all coming back to her as Alice and Madeline stare in confusion. Amelia tries to stop her body from shaking.

"Amelia, are you okay? You look like you're going to throw up" Alice asks, concerned.

"Yeah, what's wrong? You were excited just a minute ago and all of a sudden you turned all weak and scared" Madeline comments.

"Guys… I just need to sit down" Amelia holds her arms out to Madeline and the sweet Canadian girl helps the wobbly American into the girls' bedroom.

"You're not okay" Alice leaves them to go get the boys.

Madeline sits Amelia on her bed, still caressing her am and sitting by her side. Alice brings the boys into the room. Mathieu rushes into the bedroom and kneels down in front of the bed, taking Amelia's other hand in his. She stares down at the caring man with long blonde hair and glasses.

Arthur comes up to her and lays a gentle arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back with his hand soothingly. "Breathe. Deep breaths. In and out" he instructs her softly in his thick British accent.

Alfred kneels in front of her while the rest of the group is huddled around her. "What's wrong, Amelia? Please tell us what's wrong. You're scaring everyone" the heroic American man begs her, his eyes deep and concerned, his expression strained and worried.

Mathieu pats his frantic brother. "Alfred, calm down. I know you're trying to help but let's all just take some deep breaths. Amelia, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. We're just all here okay, and we're not going anywhere" he says in that extremely gentle voice he naturally has.

"We'll call the hospital if you feel like you can't breathe. But if us being here is helping enough, we can stay just like this. Let us know what you need" Arthur Kirkland calmly explains, still rubbing Amelia's back soothingly.

"I just need to know that I'm not alone" the American girl lets out in panicked huffs.

"You're not alone! I'm RIGHT here!" Alfred almost yells, he's still very freaked out, despite when Mathieu told him to calm down.

"Everyone's here. We're all here. Shhhh, it's okay. It's okay, we're here" Madeline squeezes her hand tight.

Amelia turns to Alice who was staring at her in concerned confusion. "Alice, when we were fighting at comic con, did you end up injured in any way? Did you feel any pain at all?" she finally asks.

Alice shrugs "Not that I recall" she answers, her voice trembling because of this scary situation.

Amelia's heart rate accelerates even more and the others can tell with her heightened breathing. Alfred freaks out.

"Amelia, just tell me what's wrong! Amelia, please! I'm a hero, I'll save you! Amelia, PLEASE" the American man begs desperately.

Amelia's vision turns black and she falls helplessly into Alfred's arms.

* * *

It is afternoon in Tokyo, Japan as Sakura and this mysterious twelve year old girl just stare at each other in the newly cleared out Hetalia section.

"You're scaring me" Sakura cautiously tells the stone serious girl.

The girl quickly snaps out of her serious state. "Oh. It's just you seem so nervous, you were making me nervous." she says much more casually this time than her previous 'And _what_ is that?'

"You noticed?" Sakura weakly chuckles. "None of my friends seem to care about what I have to say."

"Oh that's too bad. I'm pretty interested in the news you had if you would like to talk to me about it instead" the preteen suggests.

Sakura is kind of relieved, someone wants to hear her out. "Actually, yeah, that would be nice"

"We should talk about it somewhere else. My dorm really isn't that far away. I can offer you some green tea to calm you down" this mysterious girl suggests.

"Wow, that is so nice. I'd love that, and honestly, I probably really need it too" Sakura responds.

"No problem. The name's Nari" the tall preteen offers her hand.

Sakura shakes it and the two leave Akihabara. Sakura texts her female friends that something came up and she's leaving Akihabara.

The two girls take the train to a certain boarding school named 'Gakuen Tatakau,' or 'Fight Academy' in English.

Sakura and Nari make their way through the elite school grounds until they get to Nari's dorm room. Nari unlocks the door and Sakura immediately gasps and jumps out of the doorway. There were knives and katana everywhere. Sakura may have just been baited by a serial killer. The petite Asian girl tries to run off the best she can in her traditional Japanese wooden sandals.

"SAKURA! Wait, please!" Nari runs after her. "I'm a fighter! It's just what I do! I love knives and katana and I do practice with them. But the ones in my dorm are all decoration. I'm not going to use them on you!" she calls after her as she catches up with her. Sakura hesitantly stops. Nari skids to a stop as well. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk about Hetalia over tea! Isn't that what we were going to do?" Nari pleads.

"That's what I wanted to do too but I'm scared to trust you" Sakura honestly answers.

"This is a Fighting Academy. We're all skilled in weaponry here. But that has nothing to do with your visit. Honestly, I was just going to put on some tea for you and let you tell me that Hetalia stuff your friends didn't want to hear from you. I'm telling the truth. I wish you would trust me" Nari explains and Sakura can hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Well… okay"

* * *

A beautiful silver Lexus pulls into a parking lot in Tartu, Estonia. It's daytime right now. The door to the car opens and a very attractive blonde man with an Armani Exchange jacket and sunglasses on steps out of it. He slams the door shut and gazes up at the three story building. This is the place according to Google Maps on his phone.

The mysterious man walks coolly into the building without even taking his sunglasses off. He goes to the front desk. "Is Eduard Von Bock available at this moment?" he asks.

They send for Eduard and soon a man with short blonde hair, glasses, and wearing a suit and tie walks into the first story, toward the man who requested him.

The mysterious man pauses to take a gander at him. He looks so professional. It's very strange to see him independent like this instead of attached at the hip to his two brothers.

Eduard is very surprised to see this man as well. "Huh. I don't remember you. That's strange, usually when someone specifically requests me it's because they've had me before." Eduard smiles proudly "Did someone recommend me to you?"

"Uh yeah sure" the suavely dressed rich man responds nervously.

"Who?" Eduard curiously asks.

"Um nobody… just Google reviews. I saw your name mentioned in some very good reviews" the rich man lies, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He takes a deep breath to let out tension. He honestly has no idea what he's doing.

"Oh nice. So where's your computer?" Eduard asks.

"My computer?" the mysterious man is dumbfounded.

"Sir, we provide computer repair services. You… weren't aware?" Eduard points to the sign above the entrance.

 **RECOVER ESTONIA OU**

"Oh… YES. Of course I knew that!" the rich man says after craning his neck to read the sign behind him. He is so wrapped up with trying to think of a plan to get Eduard to Japan with him that he forgot he had driven all the way to a computer repair facility.

Eduard raises an eyebrow.

"My computer is a um… it's a desktop. And it's very very very big. You see so… it would've been such a hassle to bring it over here. But yeah it's really messed up, glitching all the time, I wanted you guys to check it out. Well, specifically 'you' of course. Those Google reviews, you know…" the mysterious man stutters, hoping this will work.

Eduard is wary. "You want me to go to your house? We've never done that before" he nervously looks over to some of his coworkers at the desk and other places around the room but they weren't paying any attention.

"Does that mean you won't do it?" the rich man tries to keep his cool and not expose how desperate he is for Eduard to agree to this.

"Uhh… I… I guess I could do it" Eduard's starting to show his nervous side. "Anything for a customer in need"

Eduard explains everything to his coworkers and he leaves the building with the mysterious man.

"Wow, very nice car" Eduard comments as the two of them climb into the silver Lexus. "So, do you live around here in Tartu?" he asks and the rich man doesn't respond. He just shifts his sharp blue eyes behind his sunglasses.

The car is quiet as the driver connects his blackberry device to the auxiliary. Google Maps was on his phone, acting as a GPS to the nearest airport.

Eduard's eyes widen as he sees the navigation on the screen. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!"

The rich man slams on the accelerator.

* * *

"Yao, take a seat." President Xi Jinping instructs the ponytailed man coldly as Yao walks into the empty meeting room. "Do you know why I called you here?" he asks.

Yao Wang didn't even consider it suspicious. He couldn't get the crying monkey girl off of his mind. "No. But I'm glad you did! I wanted to talk to you about the poverty rate and maybe we can discuss ways to improve…"

"I actually have more important matters to discuss with you" his authority interrupts him.

 _What could be more important than poverty?_ Yao Wang was unsettled upon hearing this. He is silent as the other man continues.

"The owner of CHANEL has contacted me, along with other leaders, to keep a lookout for his runaway daughter" the man explains very angrily.

Yao Wang furrows his eyebrows in utter confusion. "So?!"


	20. The Three Stooges

Mathieu and Madeline both own a single car that they shared the payment for. Being best friends and always finding jobs together, they use it to get around Canada whenever they need to. Arthur, Alfred and Alice were relieved to find out they had a car so they have a way to get to the hospital without having to wait for an ambulance. Arthur Kirkland insisted on driving though. Being the docile person he is, Mathieu agreed and sat in the passenger's seat beside him. Madeline sat in the back window seat behind Mathieu. Alice sat in the back window seat behind Arthur. Peter Kirkland sat in Alice's lap with the seatbelt stretched over both of them. Alfred F. Jones' large body was squeezed between Madeline and Alice in the backseat. Unconscious Amelia was lying in Alfred's lap. Alfred had positioned her to where her face was resting on his chest and her limp arms were wrapped around his neck. It was easiest to carry her in this position. The car was dead silent as it drove through Canada in the dead of night. They are all still in their pajamas and in a grim mood.

Headlights light up an empty parking space in the emergency room parking lot as Arthur Kirkland pulls the car into the space. Immediately when the British man parks the car, Alfred rushes out of the backseat with Amelia in his arms, having to climb over Peter and Alice to get to the car door. Alfred slams the car door behind him and then runs into the hospital, carrying Amelia, leaving the others behind. The car was silent except for Arthur Kirkland letting out a long sigh in his deep voice. Mathieu Williams worriedly leans forward, with his elbow on the glove compartment, using his hand to twiddle around his long curl of hair. All five of them were so stressed out they didn't want to get out of the car. They sat there in silence for a few long moments until Madeline finally rushes out of the car door.

The light brown haired man wearing a dark blue Captain America's shield T-shirt and NFL pajama pants runs barefoot into the Emergency Room, Amelia held securely around his body. He was frazzled yet he tries to stay heroically calm as he approaches the front desk to request a room for Amelia. Some young girls were fangirling so hard from the waiting room. He raises a dark brown eyebrow in suspicion and turns his head over to the waiting room for just a second but remembers his mission and turns back to the front desk attendant.

Madeline runs into the entrance of the Emergency Room and quickly skids to a stop behind Alfred. Amelia's limp arms were loosely wrapped around his neck, lying on his shoulders and her unconscious face was perched by her chin at the base of his neck so that she was facing Madeline.

Madeline can hear Alfred pleading to the front desk attendant. "Hi. I think my friend just had a panic attack or something, she totally just passed out at our place and we all freaked out. I'm the hero! I'm here to save her! So you gotta let us see a doctor so I can save the day!"

Madeline cocks an eyebrow in confusion at his choice of words. _What a strange guy. Why does he always have to talk like that?_

The desk attendant sweetly replies to Alfred while the fangirls in the waiting room swoon. "All right, Mr. America. We'll have a room for her right away."

 _Oh, that's cute. She must've called him Mr. America because he's wearing Captain America's shield on his T-shirt._

Madeline is quickly distracted because she swears she just sensed Amelia's blank expression flinch. The Canadian girl looks again at her American friend's face and her heart stops as a sly smile creeps its way onto Amelia's face. Amelia's right eyelid opens to reveal a beautiful blue eye winking at Madeline.

* * *

Ohlsdorf Cemetery, Germany

Daytime

A tall muscular man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes walks emotionless through all of the graves. He comes here often to collect his thoughts and to visit old friends he's made over the many years of his lifetime. He is carrying a single bouquet of flowers, walking around the graves, reliving memories and wondering whose grave he will pick this time to leave the flowers on.

He stares off in the distance and something catches his eye.

There was a gravestone far off to itself in the distance, very old looking but very extravagantly crafted at the same time. It had a large cement cross above a cement block with an inscription Ludwig couldn't read from that far away. And it seemed to be a very popular gravestone, with several black and white flags with a bird on them strewn across the gravesite. There were flowers thrown everywhere too and as Ludwig came closer he could even see many letters, some looking new and some looking faded were left at the site. He stoops down and picks one up. Skipping through all the cheesy lovey mush that made up the body of the letter, he reads at the bottom

' _Love,_

 _your biggest fangirl_ '

It seems like this person has got a lot of fans. Ludwig's blue eyes open wide when he reads the name on the gravestone.

 _Gilbert Beilschmidt_

 _Beilschmidt_

That's Ludwig's last name! What a strange coincidence. His wide blue eyes start to narrow along with his brows furrowing curiously. Ludwig scans his memory. Nope, nothing comes up of a Gilbert Beilschmidt. Ludwig has heard that if people have the same last name there is a chance that they are family. Ludwig has never met anyone who is related to him. An exciting thought pops up into his head. What if this Gilbert person was related to him? A goofy smile starts to cross Ludwig's usually stern face but he quickly shakes his head in disapproval. There's a chance but probably not. If he doesn't know anything for sure he shouldn't jump to conclusions. He didn't want to admit to himself that he loved being at this gravesite. Just knowing that there's a possibility this is a relative made him want to stay a little longer. He reads the inscription on the gravestone beneath the big cement cross.

" _Behold the awesome me!"_

Ludwig's expression turns a mix of puzzled, annoyed and surprised. _What kind of obnoxious idiot would come up with that?_

He abruptly turns to leave but soon stops himself. Ludwig's broad shoulders slowly swivel back around.

It just couldn't be helped.

He drops the bouquet of flowers onto Gilbert's grave.

Now, he leaves.

* * *

Alfred, Arthur, Mathieu and Peter, all still in their pajamas, wait impatiently in the waiting room of the ER. All the chaos that just happened was a blur to the four of them and suddenly they found themselves bored in the waiting room, eager to hear a diagnosis.

Alfred Jones lifts his glasses and scratches the sensitive area underneath his eye. He yawns loudly.

Arthur Kirkland settles his left thigh over his right knee cap and starts wagging his left leg, turning the page in _Business Insider_ , the complimentary magazine the hospital offered in the waiting room.

Peter Kirkland waits impatiently in his chair, swinging his legs up and down.

Mathieu Williams was quietly waiting until he suddenly realizes something. He leans over Peter to whisper into Arthur's ear because Alfred is falling asleep. "Do you know where Madeline and Alice are? I haven't seen them in a long time."

Arthur ponders this. "Hmm, no, come to think of it, I haven't seen them either" the British man whisper replies.

Mathieu pulls his cell phone out of the pocket of his blue and red plaid pajama pants. He dials Madeline's number and raises the phone to his ear.

Immediately the answering machine picks up "Hey this is Madeline. I'm so very sorry that I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number…."

Mathieu hangs up.

Arthur Kirkland and Mathieu Williams exchange suspicious glances.

"Try Alice" Arthur suggests.

"Yeah, that's what I was about to do" Mathieu responds and finds Alice in his contacts. He hits dial and the same thing happened as before.

"Hello, you've failed to reach me, Alice Kirkland. _Only_ if your message is dreadfully important, you're allowed to leave your name and number…"

Mathieu hangs up again. Arthur furrows his thick brows in utter concern. Why would both girls have their phones off?

"I'm starting to get scared. Why would both of them have their phones off? It just seems like they're in trouble" Mathieu starts to worry.

"Calm down, they might just be in Amelia's hospital room trying to have a private moment" Arthur tries to sound level headed even though he too was starting to get nervous.

"That's actually a good idea! But maybe we should check, just to make sure everything's okay, and ease my worried mind" Mathieu says, starting to get out of his chair.

"I completely agree with you" Arthur starts to get out of his chair too, wanting to ease his own mind as well.

Both men walk over to snoring Alfred and pull him out of his chair.

"W-wha..." Alfred shakes his head vigorously and adjusts his glasses.

Peter jumps out of his chair to follow them but Mathieu and Arthur frown at him.

"No no no. You stay and wait here." Arthur commands the sea boy to sit back down and Mathieu gives him a sweet smile and pets the little boy's hair as Peter sulks back in the seat. Alfred just looks at Peter in tired confusion as he runs a hand through his shaggy light brown hair.

"Which room did you say Amelia was in?" Arthur asks Alfred and the American man starts leading the way.

Alfred grips the end of a curtain to a certain hospital room but he doesn't open it. "Amelia, is it okay if me and the other guys pop in? We just want to check up on you" Alfred calls from behind the curtain.

No answer.

Arthur moves towards the curtain while Mathieu starts to get nervous. "Amelia! Alice, Madeline?! Are you ladies all right in there?" the British gentleman calls.

Nothing.

"Okay, something's wrong" Alfred tells the other two guys. "On three. 1… 2… THREE" the American man yanks the curtain open to reveal an empty hospital room. The covers on the bed were undone, making it look like someone escaped.

All three men's complexions turn snow white, even Alfred's, who is the tannest comparatively out of the three. Alfred, Mathieu and Arthur stood frozen, looking like all of their hair was standing on end.

As if the ER isn't hectic enough, three barefoot men in their pajamas start running into the waiting room, each of them going absolutely ballistic.

"WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?! I'M SO SCARED! MADDIE!" Mathieu Williams comes running in first, he's balling crying. He happens to have the world's largest supply of freshwater tears on hand. There are puddles on the floor from all his hysteria.

"I'LL SAVE THEM! THIS IS A JOB FOR A HERO, THAT'S ME!" Alfred comes zooming into the waiting room, slips in Mathieu's freshwater tears puddle and consequently crashes into his twin brother.

"NO ONE HAS TIME FOR YOUR 'HAMBURGERS FOR BRAINS' IDEOLOGY! I'M A FORMER POLICEMAN, I CAN FIGURE THIS OUT!" Arthur tries to hit Alfred but ends up sliding into him and the unstable trio collapse onto the floor, all on top of each other.

Peter Kirkland watches them disdainfully from his chair.

"Wait, the women's restroom!" Arthur perks his head up from where he was laying on top of the pile of twins. He tries to point to a distance in front of him. "Maybe they just all went together. Someone has to check!"

"Bro, I am not going in there!" Alfred F. Jones protests from the middle of the pile.

Mathieu just keeps sobbing from the bottom of the pile.

"Well, _I'm_ not going in there!" Arthur barks back at Alfred, then he notices Peter in the chair. "Peter! He can get away with it! I've seen mothers take their little boys in there before. He can check for us!"

The three men scramble to their feet and frantically skid across the floor over to Peter. They start begging the sea boy to do them this favor but Peter was turning up his nose.

One of the nurses notices Alfred, Arthur and Mathieu harassing a little boy and goes over to the situation. "Excuse me, gentlemen. But what is this I hear about you trying to pressure this little boy to go into the ladies' restroom?" she asks very angrily.

Arthur Kirkland, Alfred Jones and Mathieu Williams simultaneously turn red in the face. That sounds pretty bad.

"No, you don't understand, miss. We know this fellow and…" Arthur starts to explain but gets interrupted by the nurse.

"Do you know these men?" the nurse turns to Peter.

Peter Kirkland remembers all the anger he had from earlier when they made him stay put in the waiting room while they got to go to Amelia's hospital room. "Those three stooges? No way!" he tells the nurse haughtily.

Arthur Kirkland's blood was boiling, his face was firetruck red and he was practically steaming. Alfred Jones' jaw dropped in astonishment. Mathieu Williams immediately stopped crying, his purple eyes were wide behind his glasses and his eyebrow was raised in defiance.


	21. Who's NOT from Switzerland?

Switzerland

Nighttime

Yao Wang gets out of the taxi and walks into the hotel parking lot. This was the place the Chinese spies had informed President Xi Jinping where the runaway girl might be hiding. Now Yao was assigned with the hard part.

The Chinese ponytailed man sighs as he finishes his way through the parking lot. The glass sliding doors of the hotel open as Yao nears it. A Swiss man with straight blonde hair peaks at him from the wall by the bushes and then presses his back flat against it.

Yao approaches the front desk attendant and shuffles through some notecards he brought with him. Working with the government, he was always advised to be multilingual so he's studied a few different languages over the years. He still isn't nearly fluent in anything other than Chinese so he needed these notecards the help him communicate in this wildly strange place.

"Have you seen a tall, slender brunette girl wearing… wearing a…" Yao squints his eyes at the notecard. How was he supposed to pronounce that?!

"Fleur de Lis cape? They're in room 210" The front desk attendant could easily guess what the Asian man was struggling to pronounce.

Meanwhile, in the hotel room, Francoise had taken off her Fleur de Lis cape and was snuggled under the covers in one of the beds, just relaxing. Her face was looking up at Francis who was sitting on the other end of the bed. They were talking about designers while the Italians were busy doing their own things around the room.

"Okay, how about this. Louis Vuitton or Valentino?" Francoise playfully asks the long haired blonde man with stubble.

"Hmm…" Francis places a finger on his stubbly chin, thinking before answering which one he likes better.

Suddenly, there is a rapping of knuckles on the door.

Feliciano runs out of the bathroom to answer it. Lovino follows him.

The door creaks open to reveal a cautious Feliciano with a toothbrush in his mouth. Lovino peeps towards Feliciano as well. He was holding a toothbrush in his right hand.

Yao Wang looks down at his notecards. "Is there a Francoise Chanel here? I was sent to bring her back to her father."

A squeal could be heard by a certain nervous French girl as she yanks the covers over her entire body and hides bundled under there.

Feliciano and Lovino both crane their necks around to see Francis, Felicia and Caterina all smiling suspiciously as they sat around a large lump on one of the beds. Feliciano and Lovino both turn back around at the same time and Lovino glares at the Chinese man. "No" he answers.

Lovino tries to close the door on Yao who won't let him because he knows they're lying to him. "I'm with the Chinese government. You would be wise to let me in."

Yao pushes the door open full force and walks to the front of the bed where Francis, Felicia and Caterina were failing to hide the lump on the bed. Yao rolls his eyes and yanks the covers off of Francoise. He grabs her slender arm and runs out of the hotel room with her.

Francis, Feliciano, Lovino, Felicia and Caterina all run out after them.

The front desk attendant grabs the phone and calls 911 as the seven of them race out of the lobby.

They all skid to a stop when a blonde haired and angry green-eyed man with a gun comes out of the bushes and yells "HOLD IT"

"Which one of you is not from Switzerland?" perturbed Vash asks, of course to no response. He is angered by the silence. "Are you ALL not from Switzerland?!"

The seven of them are still frozen, staring at the rifle hanging limply in his right hand, wondering if he was thinking of using it.

Police Sirens

Three cop cars suddenly pull in the hotel parking lot and surround all eight of them. The head cop gets out of his vehicle. "Everyone, put your hands up. Every single one of you is coming downtown with me."

* * *

Author's note:

CAN YOU TELL BY THIS CHAPTER AND THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER THAT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK? I wonder if it's obvious, I wrote both of them through writer's block. We're getting to the point in the story where it's very hard for me to think of stuff. Because everything is DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN right now!

On another note! I finally looked up the CHANEL stuff I talked about doing and if you were curious, CHANEL the designer brand is named after French fashion designer Coco Chanel! I feel like I should've known that... oh well, in my story a man owns it and he adopted Francoise. That's just how my story rolls, it's fiction so whatever. He could be like her son, grandson, or something idk, heir to the company. Use y'all's imaginations! I'm out! Peace!


	22. Hetalia crammed in a police station

Author's note:

I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I've actually been really busy in a great way this past week! Plus, as I said the writer's block has been so severe for me lately. I felt so bad for you guys (to keep you waiting) plus I felt that yearning to continue this great adventure so I whipped this up this afternoon/night. I'm trying to climax this story, get this story to peak, whatever you call it, but my issue is I have all these characters that I've introduced and kind of left hanging.

The official list of aforementioned characters: Spain, female China, male/female Russia, male Japan, Belarus, Germany, (does Prussia count?)

And then there are characters who have been requested but I've never introduced yet: Lithuania, Liechtenstein

The entire list of total Hetalia characters is huge (draw a circle there's the earth) and it is unlikely that I will be able to mention all of them in this story. But just know that they exist within the universe that this story is in... meaning, they're all in this story even if I don't ever write about them.

So I'm trying to figure all this out but I hope you like this chapter in the meantime!

NOTE: Don't get confused! There are two police stations in this chapter! Canadian and Swiss!

Zaaze, I'm sorry about the knives and Katana stuff. I want to just have her say that they belong to her roommate but I can't because I kind of already made her say that she loves knives and katana and she practices with them. So I don't know how to fix it now but she'll have the specific blade that you mentioned later on in the story, I'll make sure to write about it.

* * *

The inside of the Canadian police station is dimly lit in the dead of night.

RING RING

"911 how can we help you?"

The woman manning the phone listens carefully to the hysteric man on the other line. He was among company as she could hear him constantly being interrupted by two other equally terrified men.

"Calm down, sir. We'll send a search party to be right on it. I just need a description of the lost girls."

"Well she has poofy blonde hair in pigtails and she wears glasses" Mathieu taps his lip, trying to describe Madeline's appearance over the phone.

"STRAIGHT blonde hair! Her eyebrows are kinda thick, green eyes. She's always in a grumpy mood come to think of it" Arthur tries interrupting the Canadian man.

"I'm trying to describe Madeline!" Mathieu hisses softly back at him, peeved but keeping his gentle nature. Arthur didn't even hear him, he was too busy contemplating how he just realized how much Alice had in common with him.

Meanwhile, Alfred is just being a loud mouth yelling into the phone over Mathieu's shoulder "SHORT POOFY LIGHT BROWN HAIR! BIG BLUE EYES!"

* * *

Back at the Canadian police station, the woman's eyes widen. The pencil freezes in her grip. "Wait… can you state that description again?"

* * *

Tokyo Japan

Early afternoon

"You could've just told me you lived in Japan. It would've been a much less nerve-wracking experience for me when you floored it to the airport" Eduard adjusts his glasses as he and the rich man get in another expensive car after leaving the plane that landed them in Japan. Eduard's anxiety has lessened now that the guy finally explained to him that his desktop computer is in Japan, but of course his nerves still weren't entirely at ease.

"I guess it slipped my mind" the sleek platinum blonde haired man replies, trying to keep his voice steady. He puts back on his sunglasses and subtly gulps as he opens the door to the car and slides into the driver's seat.

They drive for a long time, both of them slightly nervous, but the rich man more so.

They pull into the parking lot of an elite private academy.

Eduard's nerves are almost back in full force once he realizes what this is. "You go to fight school? You look old enough to be out of school" he asks suspiciously, trying to stay calm.

The man in the sunglasses sits still after parking the car. "I'm out of school. I went to Eiko Gakuen in Kanagawa. I'm really close with Eiko Gakuen actually, I have family who work there so I still visit often. But I have friends here at Gakuen Tatakau" the mysterious man explains and then opens the door on his side of the car.

"What weird names these schools have" Eduard mutters under his breath. The Estonian man cocks an eyebrow and turns to look at the man who was now standing at the open door, staring down at him. "So your desktop computer is here with your friends?" he asks.

Both eyebrows are raised above a sleek pair of Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. The rich mysterious man had forgotten that he is still keeping up this lie. "Yeah!" he immediately puts on the fakest smile Eduard has ever seen.

Eduard Von Bock slowly gets out of the car and the strange pair walk through the vast and beautiful campus, getting curious stares from various students.

Sakura and Nari sit across from each other at a small wooden table in Nari's dorm.

A wisp of steam rises up out of Nari's porcelain cup of tea before she blows on it and puts it to her lips.

SLRRRPP

She inhales just a small bit of the tea into her mouth. Meanwhile, Sakura was far too frazzled to drink. She had explained the whole situation to Nari while the tea bags were steeping.

Nari places the porcelain cup back on the table. "You don't think that it's just a coincidence you saw some dopplegangers of what was it you said, like _three_ of the characters? Hidekaz himself said that his characters were modeled off of real people that he met" Nari explains very casually.

Sakura doesn't even get a chance to answer. The petite Asian girl grabs her heart in surprise as keys are jammed into the door of the dorm and a pair of blondes walk in.

The rich man stops short when he sees Sakura and takes off his sunglasses, his mouth half open. "Oh uh…"

Nari tries not to lose her cool. "What are you doing here?" she hisses.

"I didn't know you had company"

"You can't just barge in here whenever you want! You didn't even knock!"

"WHAT is going on here?!" Eduard demands, his heart in his throat as he senses this probably isn't about a desktop computer.

* * *

It's nighttime at the police station in Switzerland, and all of the chairs are occupied.

Lovino sits at the end chair, arms crossed and expression grumpy as he glares out of the window.

Feliciano sits in the chair right next to him, nervously tugging at his curl.

Caterina is asleep, her head resting on Felicia's shoulder.

Felicia taps her manicured nails on the screen of her phone, surfing the web while she waits.

Francis sighs and leans forward in his chair, his usually perfect long blonde hair is ratty and his stubble had turned into 5 o' clock shadow. With all the craziness that's been happening, he's had little time to groom himself.

Francoise is slumped in her chair next to Francis' chair. The crown on her head is severely tilted and her medium brown hair is also ratty.

Yao is beyond frustrated that a simple little mission had to turn into this. He huffs out angry breaths while glaring at the ceiling.

Vash has his arms folded and is glaring in front of him, a similar position to Lovino's except he isn't looking out of the window. His gun is confiscated of course.

Some of the workers and guests at the police station were silent, just in awe of the fact that they were sharing a room full of Hetalia characters.

* * *

In the streets of Canada at night, Amelia's cowgirl boot splashes into a puddle of ice water as she keeps running. She leads the pack of three girls total as they all run to the nearest airport.

"Amelia, where are we going? This isn't fun anymore, I'm getting scared!" Madeline calls through huffed breaths to the girl who was running a good distance in front of her.

"The airport! We have to leave. We're leaving. We're going somewhere. I don't know, we just have to leave! I can't be here anymore!" Amelia desperately replies.

"I bet this isn't even about pranking the boys anymore, you're being psycho! What's gotten into you?!" Alice demands from where she was running behind Amelia.

"Yeah, you used to be this bubbly fun girl who was always giggling and smiling but ever since you started to tell me that we can't hurt Alfred you've changed completely! What's wrong?" Madeline asks.

"Yes, what is going on?!" Alice asks more harshly.

Suddenly, a large spotlight catches up with the girls and the blinding light is shone upon them. The three of them stop running, their clothes flapping in the strong wind as they all turn around to see helicopters flying over them.


	23. Prussia's Memory

Author's note:

Are there any Prussia fangirls in the house because I figured out a way to include him in the story!

There was a silly one shot that came to my mind the other day and I was gonna write it as a separate one shot but I couldn't stop thinking of this story right here and how you guys are waiting for the next chapter. So I decided to include it in here as Prussia's memory instead of a separate one shot. It's inspired off of the new Kia Forte commercial that is frequently played on Youtube. I don't know if you've seen it but you'll recognize if you did after you read this little memory thing in the chapter because a line from the commercial is blatantly stuck in there.

Olivia Kirkland, your reviews make my day! Thank you so much for your continued support!

Hey guys!

So there is a DISCLAIMER in the author's note in Chapter 19 that says I don't own the twelve year old Asian girl, Nari Ryu! I even gave directions to access her deviantart page to prove that I have permission to use her! I even just checked right now to make sure it is still there. It apparently went unnoticed. That's fun, right America? *nudges my buddy Mathieu*

Mathieu: "I'm Canada"

Me: "Sure you are"

But I will repeat myself for good measure:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the twelve year old Asian girl with Sakura, Nari Ryu! She is Zaaze's OC.

Zaaze, I would never steal your OC. The only reason Nari is in this story is because I wanted to make you happy! Please tell your worried friends that I am not a bad person.

* * *

Meanwhile, just as Ludwig Beilschmidt is leaving the Prussian man's gravesite, a silver haired man with red eyes emerges from where he was standing with his back at the large cement cross. He heard every word Ludwig said.

Gilbert is trying to move slowly in the grass so he won't scare Ludwig. Ludwig cannot see Gilbert so any random noises would freak him out.

Gilbert Beilschmidt sort of half-exists. Himself as a nation isn't functional anymore but he lives on in people's memories. So as long as he is remembered, he can walk the earth. The only issue is, anyone who does not remember him cannot see him or hear his voice.

With a sunken heart, Gilbert watches his German brother leave the cemetery. Now he doesn't have to worry about making random noises anymore. Gilbert sighs heavily. He used to love playing pranks on the other nations, he is so depressed now. Gilbert looks up to the sky knowing he is the only one to know who all the other nations are and he's the only one to remember everything from the past, all the good times and all the bad.

Well… he's the only nation to remember. There are a few other people he can talk to.

Yearning to reminisce on good times, he decides he's going to sneak on a plane to Japan.

With a small smile, Gilbert makes his way out of the cemetery.

* * *

Night is falling in Japan.

In his small, quiet flat Kiku Honda prepares some green tea for himself. The news is on and he watches it as he stirs the fresh hot tea.

BREAKING NEWS

A male and a female reporter are on the screen reporting some situation that has apparently erupted in Canada.

 _Canada? Never heard of it._ Kiku thinks to himself.

The reporters continue.

"Three missing girls have been reported to have escaped from a hospital in Canada. Amelia Jones, Alice Kirkland, and… Who?" the female reporter squints her eyes in confusion as she studies the pictures at her desk.

Three pictures pop up on the screen side by side. Each picture was a different girl. On the left was a picture of a grumpy girl with straight blonde pigtails, bobby pins that made an X in her bangs, and black framed glasses. The middle picture was of a very energetic and happy looking girl with short poofy brown hair and big blue eyes. The picture on the right was just a black silhouette of what seemed to be a girl but there was a giant question mark spanning the picture.

Kiku's eyes widen. _Those girls again? They were just on the news for brawling at comic con! How much trouble can two girls get into?_

"The authorities spotted the trio running in the streets but then they lost them agai…" Kiku interrupts the reporter by turning the TV off.

There aren't many traditional Japanese women left in the world.

Pale, quiet and respectful.

The perfect combination.

Kiku lifts his tea cup up to his lips and takes a slow sip as a memory flashes into his mind of just a couple weeks ago when he bumped into that girl at the cherry blossom festival. They were both reading manga and not paying attention to where they were going. Yeah, that girl pretty much fits the bill of the perfect Japanese woman. If only more ladies were like her.

He places the cup down and turns his head to look out the window, wondering if he'll ever see that girl again.

* * *

"So you guys met Captain America? That's so crazy to me. I didn't know he was real!" Madeline hugs female Kumajiro to her chest as she crawls on the damp cement under the large bridge to get closer to Amelia and Alice.

"Yeah, he's real" Amelia pouts as she sticks out her hand in front of her face, examining the bare finger that she wanted to have an engagement ring on.

Alice could tell what she was doing and rolls her eyes.

The three girls were sitting under a Canadian bridge, shivering and homeless. They had just narrowly escaped the helicopters that found them. They have their regular clothes on because when they initially escaped the hospital to prank the boys, they popped into the hotel real fast to grab their clothes from the suite. That's why they were running through the streets with their regular clothes on while the boys were still at the hospital in their pajamas. The girls also quickly packed backpacks while they were there because they knew they would probably be out a while.

As Alice and Madeline gather closer to her, Amelia unzips her backpack and spreads out a throw blanket with lots of moose on it that they packed from the suite. The three girls huddle underneath the blanket. Amelia proceeds to give them an explanation of why she had her panic attack. She recounted the whole story, all the way from the beginning, starting with the day she first met Alfred at McDonald's.

"That's very intriguing actually" Alice responds, putting a finger on her lip and both girls turn their attention to her. "I actually had a similar mid-life crisis just recently that I shared with Arthur. We both didn't know what an ATLAS was. We didn't know that the U.S. and Canada existed until very recently when we came here. I dragged Arthur to the airport so we could go see Captain America at comic con. Because at the time I was so desperate for answers and I thought that this Captain America fellow would have them, considering I thought his place of residence was fictional until one of my students informed me otherwise…" Alice blushes, remembering how stupid she looked in front of 'Tom.'

Amelia and Madeline stare at her.

"That's actually how we met, Arthur and I, at the Oxford library. I was yelling because I was so angry with one of my students and he was getting increasingly annoyed with me, barely looking up from his book to give me passive aggressive responses" Alice explains.

"Sounds like you guys" Amelia comments and gets punched in the arm by Madeline.

"Well did either of you ever get a chance to ask Captain America about all the things that were confusing you?" Madeline asks the two girls and Amelia and Alice both turn red. They were too busy pulling each other's hair and throwing punches to remember to do that.

"Well maybe we can still try to go find him and ask him… as long as he doesn't think we're crazy by now" Amelia scratches her head.

"Oh that ship has sailed" Alice rolls her eyes.

"I'll go with you guys! I'm sure he'll understand. He probably knows exactly how it feels to be left out of the crowd." Madeline volunteers.

"Maddie, you're so right. And I need answers. Let's do it" Amelia agrees.

"So we'll hitch a plane to New Orleans, Louisiana first thing in the morning?" Alice asks.

Amelia laughs at her. "Captain America doesn't live in New Orleans! He was just there for comic con. He's at almost all the comic cons across America. He's from Brooklyn, New York. But he's a busy man, I don't know if he's there now"

"Oh" the girls sigh.

"But I guess maybe we could try New Orleans first. Maybe he's still there? I guess we'll go to New Orleans and look for him unless there is another comic con coming up soon. I haven't been keeping up with them lately" Amelia pulls out her smart phone to check and all three girls huddle around the screen.

* * *

"Ugh, what was wrong with my description?!" Mathieu is quietly fuming as he sits on the large comfy sofa, gesturing at the TV News broadcast of their situation that was filmed in another country. Madeline's picture was just a black silhouette with a large question mark spanning it.

After their interviews with the reporters at the hospital, the three guys had gone back to the suite with Peter. Peter had finally confessed that he knew them because he didn't have a ride home or a place to stay. Still in their pajamas, they all sat together on the couch, watching the News story blow up all over the world.

The suite was dark and quiet except for the flickering of the TV and the crazy story the reporters of all nationalities were telling.

Arthur Kirkland tries to hide his smirk at the large question mark on the TV. He didn't want to admit to poor Mathieu that it was kind of funny. "You're too quiet… EW!" A large glob of Alfred's drool landed on Arthur's hand from where Alfred was asleep next to him on the sofa. The British man smacks Alfred's face back with his slobbered hand while Peter laughs.

* * *

Nari and that mysterious rich man knew they had to face the facts. Their only option now was to tell Sakura and Eduard everything. Even without the prisoner's consent. However, before they would be allowed to hear everything, Eduard and Sakura had to promise they would yield to three conditions:

Don't freak out.

Don't tell anyone.

Collaborate with the others in order to save the world.

The four of them got comfortable in Nari's dorm and had a very long discussion in which the mysterious rich man and Nari explained everything about the other nations of the world, their personifications, the fact that Eduard and Sakura are also national personifications, and finally they introduced them to the Hetalia fandom online.

The rich man went all the way to his car to get his laptop. When he came back, the four of them binge watched Hetalia starting from the very first infamous World Meeting episode.

Sakura's eyes were sparkling as Eduard closes the laptop after so many Hetalia episodes in a row.

"Just one question still remains" Eduard tries to remain serious and hide his blushing from having to watch himself in a ballerina outfit. "Since it's such an integral part of who we are, how come Sakura and I had no idea about any of this?"

The rich man and Nari exchange glances.

"That's where we come in. We'll explain to you what happened but we need you to come with us to our lab afterwards so we can all come up with a game plan to fix this."

* * *

By the time the four of them arrive at the maid cafe, it's nighttime and the maid cafe is super busy. The music is bumping, the lights are flashing in the dark cafe and the young people are practically spilling through the outside because there are so many of them. In walks a very handsome man wearing Dolce and Gabbana shades, followed by Eduard Von Bock, still in his suit and tie from work, Sakura Honda, still in her modern style kimono dress and wooden sandals, and finally Nari comes in behind them all. The four of them try to seem as inconspicuous as possible. A couple young adults were staring at Eduard and Sakura but for the most part they went unnoticed because everyone was so into the party atmosphere.

A maid with straight brown hair and sharp gray eyes looks up from her work to stare at the handsome rich man.

He gives her a slight nod so that she knows everything is still cool.

Sakura and Eduard notice in the congested crowd full of partying young people that Kiku Honda had just arrived and was awkwardly trying to dance along with the other otakus. The humble Japanese man notices Sakura staring at him and his eyes widen in recognition.

The platinum blonde man quickly grabs Sakura and Eduard and the group of four slip around the corner wall into the quiet back corner of the cafe relatively close to the restrooms.

Nari does the honors of lifting the Miku and Pikachu picture to punch in a code on the keypad. The wall slides open to reveal a dark and quiet lab filled with three men.

There was an Asian man with glasses wearing a prisoner's jumpsuit, another Asian man with long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, and lounging the wrong way in a chair between them was a Caucasian man with silver hair, red eyes and a huge cocky grin on his face.

"Look who decided to join us!" The ponytailed man wearing a bow tie beams as he gestures to Gilbert. Everyone in this room can see Gilbert because everyone in the room knows who he is.

The handsome rich man gives a rare genuine smile while the expensive sunglasses cover his eyes. "They know" he informs the men in the chairs that Eduard and Sakura have been debriefed.

Gilbert was probably going to cry. He hasn't felt this happy in so long. The ex-nation gets up out of his chair and gives Eduard and Sakura a huge hug which they return generously.

"We were just talking about old times! I missed you guys and everyone else so much!" Gilbert proclaims as the mysterious rich man turns around to make sure that the wall is closed shut.

The lab is so quiet compared to the party going on in the maid cafe just outside.

The seven people turn their attention to the many screens which were displaying the most recent breaking news around the world. The global reporters were talking about how Amelia, Alice and Madeline had escaped a Canadian hospital and the news reports would frequently show the interviews that were recorded of a frazzled Alfred, Arthur and Mathieu at the time this happened.

"YOOOOOO Maddie and Amelia are at it again!" Gilbert cheers. "Good times! Oh I could tell you guys such a funny story!" he tells the rest of the group.

"Please! I'm all ears!" Eduard smiles at the albino and pulls up a chair from the corner of the lab. Eduard is very intrigued about his past now that he has found all of this out and he cannot wait to hear Gilbert reminisce.

The six of them get in relaxed positions in the nice and quiet lab while Gilbert begins his story. "Just letting you guys know that for this story I'm going to refer to the guys with their nation names and the girls with their human names. Okay, so it all started when America, Denmark and I were cruising down an American road blasting the radio and being our normal awesome selves. America was driving, I had shotgun and Denmark was head banging to the music in the back seat…"

" _Bro, what do you think this text means?" Prussia leans in towards America who wasn't paying any attention to him._

" _OOOOHHHH SWEET CHILD OF MINE!" America wails and Denmark joins in behind him. "OH OH OH OHHHH SWEET CHILD OF MINE!"_

" _Al, it's from your sister! And we're in love!" Prussia interrupts the two off key idiots._

 _SWERVE_

 _Alfred was suddenly so full of rage he nearly slammed into a heavy duty truck at the intersection._

 _Meanwhile, at a sleepover at Amelia's house, Amelia was giggling in her pajamas as she holds a cell phone out of reach, body contorted against Madeline's who was pushing to get her cell phone back._

" _Amelia, don't! Please don't tell me you really sent that! AMELIA!" Madeline was in tears she was so embarrassed._

" _GOLD!" Amelia screams after she finally sent it. "Relax, I'm just trying to rile up America, Prussia understands" she says as Madeline finally takes the phone back from her._

 _The Canadian girl gapes in horror at the text:_

 _Maddie: 'Please tell America we're in love! Kk thx! Toodles!'_

 _Madeline gapes silently as Amelia smirks and simply says "A little drama between America and Prussia never hurt anyone"_

 _Meanwhile, back on the road, Denmark was slumped awkwardly in the back seat, having to listen to America's yelling fit to Prussia for the entire rest of the ride. Prussia, although usually quite the prankster, highly regretted what he did to his friend. He didn't realize how badly America would lose it and also they almost got in a car accident._

 _The three friends were sort of broken up after that, much to Denmark's frustration because he didn't even do anything to deserve losing his friends like this. The fight was all America and Prussia._

 _Iceland and Norway made a trip all the way to Denmark that night to visit the depressed man. They found Denmark sitting on a curb sulking with his face in his hands._

 _Norway lifts his finger. "Um we could be… we could be your friends… if you need friends or… what do you usually do with your friends?" Norway almost barfed while trying to get the words out._

 _Denmark looked up at Norway and Iceland, realized what a horrible America and Prussia they would make and sighs, burying his face back in his hands._

 _The next day at the World Meeting, America was serious when he decided that he didn't want to have anything to do with his friends anymore. He sits at his chair at the table with his hands clasped in front of him, wearing a preppy sweatervest that barely fit him from when he was a younger teenager living with England, and he had his hair combed back with styling gel._

" _Morning, Alfred" England walks into the meeting room, barely looking up from his coffee to notice America's new get-up._

" _Greetings, Mr. Kirkland" America responds in a gentlemanly manner, getting a couple of weird stares from the other countries and one huge eye roll from England._

 _Towards the middle of the long table, Denmark had his face buried in his arms, too depressed to even look up for a second._

 _Prussia was at the other end of the table, even though he isn't even supposed to be at the meeting. He's looking particularly emo wearing a dark hoodie and eyeliner, his hair isn't brushed. He won't shut up about his 'low self-esteem.' "It's okay you guys can stop complimenting me. I'm really not as awesome as I seem, I'm sorry to burst everyone's bubble but it is unfortunately true."_

 _Literally no one had said anything. And after Prussia made this remark a few countries looked up to give him a perturbed glance, then went back to staring at their phones._

" _I'm serious you guys! STOP talking about how awesome I am! It's becoming too much of a burden on my failure of a self!"_

 _That night, Amelia and Madeline got a knock on the door from two losers who couldn't stop laughing._

 _They opened it and France and Spain came in their room celebrating and laughing their butts off. "I can't believe you guys did that!" "How did you do it?" "I wanna see the text!" "America, Denmark and Prussia won't even look at each other!" "And they're all acting cuckoo!" "You MISSED it at the World Meeting today, I couldn't breathe!"_

 _Female Kumajiro lands straight in Spain's face while American flag pillows are thrown into France's. The girls continue throwing pillows until the men are finally shoved out of their room and the door is slammed._

"Everything worked out though. America tackled Amelia when he found out she sent the text. In a good way though! He tickled her till she couldn't breathe! We all forgot our anger and sadness and the three of us were bros again." Gilbert explains happily and then takes a long sigh as he remembers the current situation. "It was a much simpler time."

* * *

Author's note:

How did you like Prussia's memory? It was my little one-shot thing yay! Yeah the Kia Forte commercial was about two guys who were best friends and one of them is trying to drive while the other is asking him what this text means. Then he says "It's from your sister and we're in love" and the other guy gets so angry he swerves I think and even though he's yelling, they're both going to end up okay because of some safety feature the Kia Forte has I don't know. Let me know if you remember!

Lastly, one very important announcement! I figured out a way to climax the story in a way that brings everyone together. So technically everyone will be at the climax scene but if you want a certain character written about NOW is your last chance to request them! Every character who has already made an appearance in this story will be brought up again and the two already requested (Liechtenstein, Lithuania) will too. And maybe also a few characters that I personally like a lot. Anyone else needs to be requested and you need to do it now!


	24. A Mysterious Message

Author's note: I knew it was going to take me an extremely long time to write this chapter and it has. I'm not finished everything I wanted to put in this chapter. But I don't want my fans to think that I've abandoned this story because I know it has been a very long time. So I'll just post what I have so far and make it a two parter.

I had so much fun with Austria and Denmark's scenes. My top four hetalia characters are America, France, Austria and Denmark.

Keep in mind that in this chapter there is a reference to a scene in one of the early chapters that I'm sure you've read forever ago. The one where Alfred is filming in Fort Robinson State Park. The chapter is 'Cap Crazy.'

DISCLAIMER: I did NOT write the scenes for Belarus and Liechtenstein! Those two scenes were written by my sister. I was swamped with all these scenes I have to write and she graciously agreed to help me out!

* * *

State Opera House, Vienna, Austria

Nighttime

The curtain closes in front of a mass of guests in distinguished attire. A certain man in a suave black tuxedo raises his long thin hands to clap.

Roderich Edelstein has dark brown hair, some of it slicked back in a strange fashion with an accompanying curl. He has a beauty mark below his mouth and wears glasses over his purple eyes.

He takes his umbrella and exits the opera house along with the incredible amount of fancy people who also attended.

He gets into his car and drives through the dark streets of Austria at night to get to his mansion. Roderich is an aristocrat who lives in the massive living quarters alone with his cat.

There is one letter in his mailbox.

He takes it out without even looking at it. He can't read anything when it is this dark outside anyway.

The elaborate front door of the mansion opens and in steps Mr. Edelstein. He flicks the light switch up, illuminating the previously dark house. He slips his feet out of his polished shoes and looks at his purple cat which was snoozing on the expensive sofa in the adjacent living room. Roderich then moves his eyes down at the envelope he had been carrying ever since he took it out of his mailbox. On the front was embossed in gold:

' _You are cordially invited'_

* * *

Police Station

Switzerland

Nighttime

All of a sudden, the glass doors open to reveal seven men in suits. Vash's green eyes widen and he immediately gets on his knees and starts bowing. Feliciano stares at the men wide-eyed in curiosity but still relaxed in his chair, Francis was leaned forward in his seat from previously but when the men came in he raises an eyebrow on his highly stubbled face and straightens himself in his seat to cross his legs, Yao barely raises his glare to the men, the rest of the group of Hetalia characters were equally curious and not overtly respectful like Vash was being.

Vash is easily irritated with them. "That's the Federal Council! They're in charge of Switzerland!" he seethes to the clueless nations behind him and all at once the rest of them get down on their knees and start bowing like Vash even though some of them couldn't understand what he said.

The seven men stop in front of Vash, look down at him in a stern manner with a hint of grief, and then go through the door to talk to the policemen and other station personnel.

After what felt like around ten minutes, a policeman walks into the tiny main room where the eight hetalia characters were waiting.

"The Federal Council has informed us that you all have instructions to report to the airport. You will be flown first class. There's somewhere you're required to be."

* * *

"So yeah, I've never met the guy, but his videos are lit! I suggest you all go check him out if you have the chance. And as for my channel, if you haven't already, don't forget to hit that subscribe button so you can be on top of all my latest videos! Until next time, my dudes!" he presses stop on the video camera and starts connecting it to his computer so he can upload his latest video.

Mathias Kohler knows he's incredibly attractive and irresistibly charismatic. People around the world just eat it up. He started as a simple Danish boy and now he's _here_ , one of Youtube's most raved about channels. He's known for doing cool stuff like going on adventures, or doing dares, or even just sitting in his room in front of the camera talking about anything. His followers love whatever he does. They just can't get enough.

While his latest video is uploading onto his computer, he treats himself to watching someone else's videos for his own enjoyment. 'Hero Jones' uploaded an Iron Man vs. Captain America movie recently. He clicks play and marvels at the masterpiece. The special effects are incredible. You can barely tell that this is just a homemade video of two kids in a park. Even though Mathias Kohler is a massive star on Youtube himself, he is a huge fan of Hero Jones' work. He even mentioned that in his latest video that he's uploading right now. He told his followers they should check him out. Mathias' blue eyes gaze down at the description box for the video.

'Filmed in Nebraska, United States'

He raises his eyebrows. _Nebraska, United States? I've never heard of it. Where is that?_

His thoughts are interrupted as he glances back up at the top of his computer screen at his tabs. He has a new email.

 **Youtube sensation, Mathias Kohler, you are invited**

Click

Mathias opens the email and his blue eyes widen.

* * *

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDES! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" Alfred yelps from the passenger's seat of the car. The four had just gotten a call from the Canadian police station so they were back on their way over there. Alfred was in the passenger's seat with Captain America headphones on, staring at his phone.

"You know where the girls are?" Mathieu asks enthusiastically.

"NO! MATHIAS KOHLER TOTALLY DID A SHOUT OUT TO MY CHANNEL IN HIS LATEST VIDEO!" he cranes his neck to yell excitedly to Mathieu. Mathieu's hopeful face drops to despair while Arthur Kirkland groans in the driver's seat.

"And WHO is Mathias Kohler?" the British man asks angrily.

Alfred pulls the headphones off of his head and turns to Arthur. "He's only the raddest dude on Youtube! I love his dares! And all the adventures he goes on too! I'm shocked and totally honored that he's a huge fan of my superhero movies…" the American man blushes, remembering that cheesy day in Nebraska when he filmed those two boys at Fort Robinson state park.

"ALFRED, CAN YOU BE ANY MORE CLUELESS. WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS. THREE ADULT WOMEN WHO WERE UNDER OUR CARE WENT MISSING AT A HOSPITAL AND YOU'RE THINKING OF YOUTUBE?!" Arthur just blows up at him as he swerves into a parking space.

Alfred is dead silent as Mathieu leans in from the back seat and puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

The four of them walk towards the police station, Arthur silently fuming, Alfred walking sadly with the headphones hanging at his neck.

Mathieu stops short and grabs his twin brother's shoulder when he sees who was lingering at the entrance of the police station. The others turn to look at Mathieu's wide eyes. "That's the prime minister!" he says extremely quietly.

The guys continue walking, deciding to shake off their confusion.

When they get inside, Arthur confronts the prime minister who was about to confront them. "We're looking for our friends Amelia, Alice and Mad…"

"I know. I'm here on official government business to ask you to report somewhere else. Amelia Jones, Madeline Williams and Alice Kirkland will also be there" the man hands them a slip of paper with an address on it.

Alfred, Arthur and Mathieu stand flabbergasted in front of the prime minister as Arthur takes the address and Peter stands on his tippy toes trying to read it.

* * *

A picturesque large yellow house stands delightfully looking in a quiet area of Lithuania. The architecture is beautiful, the gardens around it are also very nice and the birds sing their approval. In this house works a man named Toris Laurinatis. He cleans the place for money and he has to admit, he loves his job. He wipes his hands on his apron and goes out on the front porch. He takes the mail and brings it inside, already flipping through it so he can sort it for the residents until something catches his eye. A letter addressed to Toris Laurinatis, that's him! He cocks his eyebrow, extremely curious as to what this is all about, and when he opens the letter he finds it is an invitation for him to meet somewhere.

* * *

Natalya arrives at her apartment building. Suddenly, the cool breeze of the wintry day is broken by the feeling of hot breath on the back of her neck.

She smiles.

She jabs her elbow into her assailant's gut and judo flips him. He lands on the ground, accompanied with the hard crack of bone on pavement. She hasn't killed him. She looms over him as his face changes from pained to panicked.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I m-mean n-no harm..." The mysterious man stammers, shielding his face. "I was t-told to give you a message."

"Message?"

"Y-yes! Your attendance is wanted in a far-off land!"

"A far off land?" Natalya considers this opportunity. "It beats staying here."

* * *

Lili, more than anything, wants to be nurtured.

She's a small girl in the somewhat bigger home that she calls Liechtenstein. She lives alone and cares for herself. She knows that there are laws which state that children should have adult legal guardians. She's seen families with girls her age laughing and walking together. For some reason, she can't have that.

She's tried. She's gone to orphanages, convents, and known foster homes... She's written to the government... Each time she gets turned away. She's even tried looking through the city hall records for some mention of a family that she can turn to, but she couldn't even find her own name.

She is at least allowed to sit in on classes in her town's school, even if she isn't enrolled. Her sweet nature has won her many friends, and she walks with them on their way home.

When she's bid the last friend goodbye, she continues the lonely walk home alone. This day is different, however.

A man in a suit waits outside of her doorstep. He seems uneasy.

They make eye contact.

"Ah, Miss Lili!" The man calls.

Lili screams. "Go away!" She cries, automatically clinging to her treasured ribbon for emotional support. She turns to run.

"Miss Lili, wait, I come from the Government! Here is my badge, I can prove it!"

Lili pauses. Does she dare face him and potentially embrace all she's hoped for? She turns around to find him, indeed, flashing an official badge.

"I won't touch you, Miss Lili," the man assures her. "The government just wants to let you know that you have to leave Liechtenstein soon. People are waiting for you somewhere far away."

Multiple thoughts run through Lili's mind. Leave Liechtenstein? What else is there than Liechtenstein? How can I go? Can I trust him?

The strongest and deepest of these escapes weakly from her lips: "My family?"

* * *

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo finally got a job serving wine and he finds it is a nice change of pace from his previous hobby of strumming the guitar and singing songs while slouched on the streets of Spain. His clumsy nature, however, is getting in the way of this new career.

"Mira, chiquito!" (Look, chiquito!) he says to his little puppy who was sitting on the counter watching him spin and flip the wine bottles in his hands.

"AY!" (YIKES!)

The wine bottle goes flying into the air and shatters when it hits the floor, making a massive mess of fermented Spanish grape juice.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" a man in a polished looking suit swiftly enters the tavern at that moment.

Immediately thinking he's in big trouble for smashing the wine, Antonio grabs his puppy and places it over his face.

"HOLA!" (HELLO!) he says as if the dog were talking and moves its little paw to wave. "Esto es el!" (This is he!)

"I just came to inform you that you're needed somewhere" the man says and Antonio lowers the puppy to see the polished man held out an invitation with an address on it.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, so here's a list of all the scenes I have left to go. You can expect them in the next chapter.

Finland

Hungary

Iceland

Male/Female Russia

Female America/England/Canada

Male Japan

Female Prussia

Female Germany

Norway

Germany


	25. Merry Christmas more invitations

Author's note: I'm really sorry for the super late chapters but at least it's better than a dead story? I didn't want to abandon this. We're going to see it through to the end! It's probably going to take more chapters than I previously thought to finish this because I'm taking so long so I'm posting a little bit at a time.

* * *

"Merry Christmaaaaaaas" a short blonde boy with purple eyes belts out at a large concert in a Finnish city square.

In the dark of night there are lights draped everywhere. A large crowd is gathered to see the boy dressed in a Santa suit accompanied by others providing more vocals to the Christmas ensemble.

The crowd roars in applause.

The blonde boy looks up into the sky. "Merry Christmas" he whispers under his breath.

"Tino!" A middle aged woman raises her hand and comes running up to him as he descends the steps of the stage. "I drive all the way out to Helsinki every year just to hear you! You truly have such a captivating voice!"

Tino doesn't respond and so the woman proceeds to eye him up and down suspiciously. "You are something special"

Tino's purple eyes widen with the compliment that felt strangely real. The two get interrupted by shrill shrieks from nearby girls.

"He is SOO cute!" they scream to each other.

Tino turns his head back to the previous lady only to find she isn't there anymore. It seems she had disappeared. He looks down and sees a small white puppy sitting in her place. There is an invitation in his mouth.

Tino raises an eyebrow in confusion and bends down to take the invitation.

Far off in a corner, a man wearing a thick winter coat is hiding behind a tree. The tall and slender East Asian man with a long ponytail softly smiles as he stares at Toni in the distance.

* * *

SLAM

The punching bag swings back, reacting to a violent force from a certain German woman's fist.

The gym is almost empty. There is another man working out towards the back but she doesn't even notice that he's there.

The front door creaks open. "Monika"

Monika looks up to see one of the guys who usually works the front desk is lifting up an invitation.

She walks up to take it from him but he stops her.

"Um this is addressed to Ludwig too. You guys might want to open it together."

Monika's eyebrow shoots up in confusion. "Who is Ludwig?!" she asks just as the only other man in the gym stops lifting weights and raises his head.

It is the first thing today that has interrupted his thoughts on that Prussian man's grave.

Ludwig walks over to a bewildered Monika and they open the letter together.

* * *

Amelia, Madeline and Alice stroll through the dark, wet and cold Canadian streets, hoping to find the nearest airport soon.

Amelia lifts her face to the night sky and scans it with her blue eyes. "What if they're out there right now, watching us?" she asks the girls.

"Who? The Police? Because that's your fault" Alice angrily responds.

"No, I meant aliens duh!" Amelia explains.

Alice glares at Amelia while Madeline giggles. "You listen to Alfred's crazy theories?!" Madeline laughs more, remembering their friend's obsessive conversations. "He's nuts!"

Amelia shrugs and shoves her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, he's got a screw loose but... I don't know. It's possible. It's better than Mr. Kirkland, who believes in fairies!" Amelia mocks.

Alice jerks her head up and blushes. "There's nothing wrong with that!" she blurts out defensively.

Amelia starts busting out laughing but suddenly gets interrupted by a guy who seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Ladies" a handsome blonde man comes their way.

He stops in front of them and the girls are so stunned silent that the situation becomes awkward.

"Um..." he ruffles his shiny blonde hair. "What are you looking for? Maybe I can help"

Madeline beams while Amelia and Alice give him creeped out looks. "We're looking to meet up with Captain America! Do you know where he is?!"

The man rolls his sharp blue eyes at how ridiculous that sounds. He tries to hold back laughter. "Of course you are" he responds very bluntly.

Amelia jabs Madeline in the gut. " _SHUSH MADDIE_! Don't be blabbing about our personal bees wax! We don't know this guy!" she hisses at the timid girl who she has no idea is her twin sister.

The man's mysterious blue eyes widen after she says this and he locks eyes with the spunky American girl. The shared glance sent a shiver down Amelia's spine.

It was as if his look was trying to tell her she was _wrong_.

Amelia remains speechless while the mysterious man pretends that nothing happened. "If you're looking for Captain America... I know where he is. I can take you there."

* * *

Author's note:

1\. Finland's scene is inspired by an MMD I saw on Youtube by Levi Jones. It's called [MMD] Hetalia - Carol of the Bells Remix

2\. Did you notice how in one of Alice's lines she non-intentionally mentions two bands. "Who? The Police?" Haha, The Who, The Police. I'm sneaky.

3\. Also, I hope this didn't confuse you. When they said Alfred had conversations with them about his alien theories, I meant it's something he did 'behind the scenes' I guess you could say. It's just something he would do. I didn't ever specifically write one of his alien conversations, so if you don't remember reading that, don't fret. You're all good.

4\. Who's left? The next chapter should include:

Hungary

Iceland

Male/Female Russia

Male Japan

Female Prussia

Norway


	26. The final summonses

Author's note:

DISCLAIMER: I did not write ALL of these scenes! I had help from my sister. Here, I'll show you:

Scenes that I wrote: Hungary, Female Prussia, and male Japan's "deleted scene" which I fit in the closing author's note

Scenes that my sister wrote: Iceland, male Japan (the official one), male/female Russia, and Norway

And while I'm in the middle of a disclaimer, I don't own Zaaze's OC - Nari, I don't own Hetalia, and I really don't even own the other OCs either because they're inspired off of another anime, which will be revealed in the very last chapter.

* * *

A girl's long brown hair buffets in the wind. There is a single braid in her hair, and her eyes are a beautiful, sparkling green. She pulls back the bow, and the arrow shoots toward the target. Satisfied, she turns around and continues walking down the path of the bustling Renaissance Fair. A tall slender Asian man was performing magic at one of the little shows. He had long brown hair in a ponytail and wore a bowtie.

"Miss!" he calls out to her, holding out a pale, long slender hand. "I want this fierce beauty to be my next volunteer!"

Elizaveta follows his beckoning, wondering if he was spying on her archery and that's why he knew she is fierce. Or maybe she just looks wild right now.

She steps onto the small wooden stage and the magician pulls her close, snaps his fingers and they both disappear in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Emil's legs dangle over the edge of a cliff at Látrabjarg, an island in the Westfjords of Iceland. Apart from the occasional photographer, not many people come to this puffin-populated island. It's calm and beautiful. Though he would like some human company, he chooses to be alone since people generally ignore him, anyway.

One puffin waddles beside him, squawking. Emil notices something white stuck to its foot. Indignantly, he picks up the puffin and plucks the paper off.

"Stupid litterbugs," he huffs, setting the bird back down. He examines the paper: It is actually pretty clean, and... it's a note addressed to him.

 _Emil Steilsson. Follow me.. You may ask questions later._

Emil looks out into the water. He sees a mysterious figure waiting for him in a boat below.

* * *

A hush of anticipation fills the Kabuki theater. Kiku eagerly settles into his seat. What better place is there to celebrate the traditional Japanese culture? He has to thank that woman from the cherry blossom festival for giving him the idea, even if she only inspired it.

The projector comes to life, displaying a beautiful, flowery backdrop. The crowd coos in delight.

A samurai appears, as if by magic. Instead of striking a pose and singing, he holds out his sword, and barks for a challenger from the audience. This sends chills down Kiku's spine: this is far from traditional, but he would LOVE to spar with the warrior.

It's his lucky day: the samurai's katana singles Kiku out from the crowd. He bows his head and hurriedly makes his way to the stage.

Upon his arrival, the samurai throws him a sword. Kiku catches it expertly. The two bow to each other, and the duel begins. The crowd watches in awed silence as Kiku and the warrior stage fight with unprecedented skill and grace. Kiku "defeats" the samurai, and the crowd erupts in polite applause. Kiku and the samurai exchange a final bow.

"You have bested me, noble challenger," the samurai booms, "Come with me to visit my master, and you shall receive a reward!" A trap door opens, and a moving platform lowers Kiku the samurai below the stage. "As for the rest of you, the show will begin soon!"

 _Oh, it was a pre-show_. Kiku is happy that he got to fight in such a magnificent and unappreciated martial art, but he is anxious to make it back to his seat in time to watch the real performance.

The samurai beside him removes his helmet to reveal an adolescent boy with a acne-speckled face.

"Honda Kiku-san!" He gushes, bowing again, "I am sorry for the commotion, but I could not pass up the opportunity to face you in battle."

Kiku blinks. He is not famous, as far as he knows. It is true that he has trained with the finest warriors in his land, probably the world, but he did not think that it was common knowledge. And that was such a long time ago, too... how did this boy even know his name?

The teen continued, beaming. "I'll admit, I called you for more than a good fight. A classmate of mine from the Fighting Academy wanted to meet with you."

* * *

 _Clink!_

The pair of silver-haired Russians cheer to their 18th shot of vodka. They gulp it down, then slam their empty glasses on the counter. They are finally venturing past tipsy and into drunk.

"Anya," Ivan blurts. His face is a lovely shade of red.

"Da, that is me," The silver-haired girl giggles back.

Ivan swivels on his stool to face her, leaning against the bar with one arm. "I am going to tell you something that I have never told ANYONE before. In my LIFE, Anya."

"Go on, you waste your breath," She good-naturedly chides, pushing him.

Despite Anya's playful tone, Ivan's face is grave. A faraway look grows in his eyes. "I have... this memory. And I need to know I'm not alone."

Ivan explains the strange memory he had, of the day before he flew to Russia. The ghosts of all those desperate people who have haunted him for so long are set free from his lips. They seem to float around the two new friends, beckoning the two to remember a strange dream. A spark of recognition desperately tries to ignite itself in Anya's eyes, but it fails.

The bar's door is thrown open. A tan, blonde, blue eyed man enters, gripping his arms to stave off the cold and failing miserably. He shuffles inside, and the door slams behind him. He looks up, his eyes meeting Ivan's.

Ivan's face is hardened with conviction. The spark of recognition is a fire in his eyes.

* * *

Lukas stands proudly on the starboard of a viking ship. Though it may no longer be on the water, the familiar environment calls to his mind many pleasant memories from long, long ago.

"Hey, hey! Get down, it's not allowed!"

His eyes drift down to an anxious woman on the floor below. She is not talking to him, but rather to a tyke who is valiantly scaling the ancient hull of the ship. She grabs the youth's midriff, removing him from the "DO NOT TOUCH" sign that he had been using as a hand-hold, and carries him back to the other side of the velvet ropes.

No one has ever scolded Lukas for standing on this ship. Perhaps they sensed that he belonged there, like he himself was an exhibit at Viking World. With the amount of time he tends to spend there, he may as well be.

One of his troll friends materializes beside him. Usually they just stand beside each other in silence and relive the old days, but today the troll seems agitated. His gestures direct Lukas to a face in the crowd.

"Heill ok sæll," the stranger calls.

Lukas stiffens. He hasn't heard Old Norse in a long time.

* * *

"Maria!"

Wandering in the empty graveyard on her own, a lonely ghost girl with long gray hair turns around at the mention of her name.

Gilbert Beilschmidt was standing behind her.

"Where have you been? You've been missing for the past week!" Maria asks him.

Gilbert looks like he is on cloud nine. His eyes are radiating joy and he is smiling from ear to ear. "It's finally happening! I thought this moment would never come! We need to go!" he grabs her arm and they run out of the graveyard together.

* * *

Author's note:

My sister and I accidentally both wrote a scene for male Japan. I liked hers way better so that's the official scene for him that I included in this chapter. However, now you have an extra "deleted scene" that you can read. Just like on the DVDs how they have deleted scenes in the bonus features!

DELETED SCENE:

"Kiku Honda"

A handsome blonde man appears on the giant screen on a building in the center of Tokyo. He had sharp blue eyes and tan skin.

Kiku Honda stands mesmerized in the middle of the busy daytime Tokyo streets, wondering if he was imagining this.

"I don't want to scare you but this is extremely important." The screen continues. "You need to report to..."

\- I hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter will be *drum roll please*

THE. FINAL. CHAPTER. -


End file.
